Coctel
by Millswan
Summary: .Swan Queen. (UA) Regina se dedica a su trabajo y sus estudios. Debido a su pasado doloroso se niega a volver a relacionarse con alguien. Pero las cosas cambian cuando una rubia, en su vestido negro, llega a ella gracias a unas copas de champagne y una noche de tormenta.
1. Coctel

**Hola! Bueno,ésto iba a ser un oneshot, pero me dio sueño asi que lo dejo hasta donde resistí estar despierta xD**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.**

**Espero que les guste, si es así dejen su review y haganmelo saber, si no, igual asi me esfuerzo para ser mejor :)**

**Este fic va dedicado a las chicas del grupo de WA que estaban con ganas de leer algo y se que se devoran absolutamente todo lo que se actualiza. En especial a Celina que le debo el ya sabes que (sigo pensando en el titulo xD)**

**Ahora si, a leer, si es que a alguien se le antojó :p Y si no, igual me entretuve escribiendo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

No era lo que los organizadores del cóctel esperaban. A pesar de ser una noche de verano, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes espesas y vientos de moderados a fuertes. Mala idea hacer el evento en una terraza. Pero era imposible cancelarlo. La crema y nata de la ciudad había confirmado su presencia. Y una vez que lo hacían, nadie se daría el lujo de perdérselo. No siempre había eventos donde lucir sus modelos de alta costura y joyas de diseño exclusivo. Mucha pomposidad y excentricidad que para gusto de Regina eran demasiado. No entendía como esas personas eran capaces de gastar el sueldo de un año de toda una familia en apenas una noche. Odiaba la desigualdad. Pero lo que más la enfermaba era tener que trabajar para esos snobs. Poco importaba que estuviera finalizando su carrera universitaria, para ellos, aquella noche, era una simple y comunacha camarera, sólo otra más de las que se paseaban por la sala con copas llenas del más fino champagne.

-Otra vez matando a los ricachones con la mente. - afirmó Ruby, su compañera de trabajo, al ver a su amiga concentrada en las personas que comenzaban a llegar al salón. - Recuérdate que ésto sólo es temporal. Toma aire y mentalizate recibiendo la paga. - Regina sonrió admitiendo que en cierto modo eso ayudaba.

-Espero que sea una noche sin contratiempos. - Dijo al ver cómo el viento comenzaba a azotar con más fuerza. - Yo creo que sería mejor suspenderlo. No le tengo mucha confianza a aquellos toldos. - Ruby se encogió de hombros. -

-Tu sabes que nadie puede cambiar de parecer a éstas personas. Cuando se les antoja algo lo hacen y ya. Y nosotras ahí estaremos. - Regina arrugó la nariz. Intentó no pensar por ese momento. Se dio media vuelta para colocarse su delantal y credencial. Para luego asistir a la reunión previa de servicio.

* * *

La hora de inauguración llegó. Los invitados comenzaron a ingresar a la terraza de a pares. Ruby se paseaba coquetamente con su traje de pantalón negro y camisa blanca a lo largo y ancho de la terraza invitándole una copa a los hombres que creía pudieran ser interesantes. Regina en cambio se dedicaba a hacer únicamente su trabajo. Era automático. Una sonrisa, buenas noches, sonrisa. Otra copa, nuevamente una sonrisa artificial y a rellenar la bandeja. Al iniciar el evento había repartido entre los presentes cerca de siete bandejas de champagne, sólo eso, por que los canapés y bocadillos le correspondían al otro team.

-Buenas noches y gracias por asistir a pesar de las amenazas de mal tiempo. - "¿_Amenazas_?" pensó al levantar la vista y ver como las nubes se tornaban cada vez más espesas. Suspiró resignada sabiendo que no volvería seca aquella noche, estaba esperando que las gotas comenzasen a caer de un momento a otro. El animador continuó hablando y ella sonriendo con la bandeja en sus manos. -

-Buenas noches. - la voz de una mujer pareció llegar lentamente a su cerebro. - Disculpa. - dijo al darse la vuelta para verla. - ¿Me permites? - la rubia tomó dos copas de su bandeja mientras le dedicaba una preciosa y brillante sonrisa que dejó a Regina marcando ocupado. Terminó por asentir y sonreirle de vuelta mientras la veía alejarse. Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba, el encontrarse con una mujer que la dejara con la boca abierta. No era de andar mirando mucho tampoco. Entre la universidad y el trabajo era imposible dedicarse aunque sea un poco a su vida personal. Se quedó pensando unos instantes en lo escasa que era su agenda social mientras veía a la descomunal mujer alcanzarle la copa a un hombre de unos treinta años más que ella. Hasta ahí llegó el encanto. Recordó que era una más. De tantas arribistas que se colaban en la alta sociedad por medio de algún viejo calenturiento que quisiera arrendarlas por un tiempo. Eso era otra cosa que odiaba. El ver como las mujeres se degradaban asi mismas con aquellas actitudes.

-¡Deja de mirarla!- la voz de Ruby y un codazo en las costillas la hizo voltear. - Está ocupada al igual que tú, así que mejor que sigas con lo tuyo. Regina lanzó una última mirada a la rubia antes de volverse al lado contrario de la sala. Mejor mantenerse lejos de las tentaciones para no cometer ninguna estupidez.

* * *

Dos horas de aquel insoportable reencuentro de la alta sociedad y los nervios de Regina estaban al borde del colapso. Primero las nubes y la humedad insoportable en el ambiente que anunciaban una pronta tormenta. Segundo, el dolor en sus mejillas de tanto sonreír forzadamente. Ya se le habían acalambrado tres veces. Y por último, parecía ser ella sola la que estaba consciente del terrible error que era mantenerse en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo más. Ninguno de los invitados parecía tener intenciones de retirarse. Quizás fuera a causa de las decenas de copas que habían repartido a lo largo de todo el lugar, sin contar con lo que hubieran consumido en las barras del barman. Ya no la detenían cada cuatro pasos como al principio. Ahora le daban el tiempo suficiente para pasearse con su bandeja por todo el lugar. Observando al elenco del lago de los cisnes y a quienes quieran que fueran aquellos que los rodeaban. Fue entonces cuando volvió a ver aquel entallado y escotado vestido en la espalda. De color negro, que contrastaba con la blanca y pálida piel de su portadora. Tragó saliva con dificultad y caminó disimuladamente hacia ella. Pretendía observarla un poco mejor. No había nada de malo en ello ¿No? Al acercarse un poco más pudo sentir su muy mal disimulada risa. O más bien carcajada. Pero podía jurar que no era por que le hubiera hecho gracia el aburrido chiste que el hombre negro de traje acababa de contar. Se puso detrás de éste sujeto intentando verla mejor de frente. Tuvo la suerte de observar algo que no había podido ver antes. Su vestido dejaba muy al descubierto sus hombros torneados y femeninos, un collar de finas perlas era lo único que dividía su torso de su cuello. Era hermosa, su cabello debía ser largo. Puesto que el recogido que tenía estaba bastante bien trabajado. Y otra vez se le habían quedado los ojos pegados a ella. Y para peor parecía que lo había notado. Sí. Lo había notado puesto que levantó los ojos y la miró. No estaba alucinando, la rubia preciosa le estaba sonriendo. Como de costumbre, cortó el contacto como pudo y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta excusándose a si misma con limpiar la bandeja.

-Ok, ¿Qué fue eso?- las cejas de Ruby se movían de arriba hacia abajo acompañados de una sonrisa insoportablemente sabionda. -

-No sé de que estás hablando. - dijo quitando las copas. -

-Ajam, y yo te conozco desde ayer, si si, por supuesto. - Le picó nuevamente las costillas con su dedo indice – habla o te hago hablar. -

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -

-¿Te gustó la rubia? - Regina odiaba cuando su amiga movía las cejas de aquel modo. - ¿Eh? Dime, dime.

-No hay nada que decir. - respondió colocando una copa que se volcó sobre la bandeja. - ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!

-¡Ja! Si quieres culpar a alguien dile a la rubia no me digas a mi. - Regina bufó algo y Ruby decidió alejarse antes de que le tiraran con algo y tuviera que ir a cambiarse.

-Bah – se dijo a si misma. - Vamos Regina que no es para tanto. - Volvió al exterior decidida a terminar lo mejor posible la noche cuando al abrir la puerta una enorme ráfaga de viento casi la voltea. Justo cuando su supervisora ingresó al box para anunciar que era tiempo de levantar todo.

_-No hay más tiempo, se viene la tormenta._ \- Regina suspiró entre aliviada y cansada.

-¿Por qué esperaron hasta última hora? - se quejó una de sus compañeras al fondo. Ella el sonrió cuando pasó a su lado para dejar la bandeja en el mesón y se dispuso a salir. Se sorprendió al ver el sitio casi vacío. Los invitados se habían retirado casi al completo. Técnicos de todo tipo estaban desmantelando las pantallas y equipos de sonido. Los encargados del catering tenían casi todo levantado. Se sorprendió al pensar que sólo había perdido un par de minutos antes de volver a salir. Barrió con la vista el salón al tiempo que la primera gota se posó en su mejilla. _"Genial"_ pensó. "_aunque ya está casi todo hecho_" una última mirada y se decidía a irse. No había nada más que hacer. Fue camino a la salida cuando vio a la rubia despedirse del hombre mayor. El le dio un beso demasiado cariñoso para gusto suyo y se retiró dejándola sola en el medio de la terraza. Regina ladeó la cabeza al observar la escena y se asombró aún más cuando la rubia comenzó a dar vueltas por el centro de la pista con la mirada fija en el suelo. Otra gota en su mejilla izquierda y una en la frente la hicieron mirar hacia el cielo. La tormenta estaba ahí, sobre sus cabezas. No sabía si caminar hacia ella o hacia dentro del edificio donde todos estaban buscando refugio. El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, una ráfaga la hizo cubrir sus ojos con su antebrazo.

-¡Regina! - la voz de Ruby sonaba lejana a pesar de estar a tan solo unos metros. -¡Entra! ¡Ya hemos terminado! -

-¡En seguida voy! - su amiga asintió y volvió a meterse. Estuviera bien o mal quería saber que hacía esa rubia dando vueltas en círculos en una terraza vacía y con una tormenta pisandole los talones. Otra ola de viento la hizo detenerse y pudo ver que la rubia también intentó cubrirse cuando sintió el empujón. Pero no se detuvo, caminaba en dirección completamente opuesta a la salida. -¿Qué demonios está haciendo? - se preguntó mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella. En menos de un segundo las diminutas gotas se convirtieron en un diluvio. Regina se detuvo convencida de dejar a la rubia con sus locuras pero algo en su interior le ordenó a sus pies que continuara caminando hacia la mujer de vestido negro que, al dificultarse aún más su visión se agachó acercándose más hacia el piso. Aceleró el paso hacia ella y poniéndose a su altura le tocó el hombro.

-Disculpe.- Ella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados por la lluvia. - Señorita, debe retirarse del lugar, es peligroso que siga aquí. - Regina miró hacia arriba efectivamente con miedo de que los toldos que le habían causado desconfianza estaban a punto de soltarse. Pero ella sólo sonrió y continuó con su búsqueda. Puso los ojos en blanco preguntándole al cielo a Dios o quien fuera ¿Por qué ella tenía que meterse en lo que no le importaba? - ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Necesita ayuda? - pero no obtuvo respuesta, la rubia se empecinó en seguir arrastrando su vestido de diseñador por el suelo barroso. Frunció el ceño y se dijo a si misma que mejor se fuera, mejor que hiciera lo que quisiera. Pero no pudo, cuando el agua comenzó a golpear con más fuerza y el viento se dispuso a arrojar todo a su paso tuvo que quedarse allí con ella, que gateaba hacia el escenario justo debajo de los fierros que sostenían los toldos. -¡Señorita! - gritó con toda su fuerza. Ésta vez ella volteó.

-¡No se preocupe, en seguida salgo! - y continuó arrastrándose hacia el escenario. Regina no se convenció y aceleró el paso y vio que la rubia hizo lo mismo. Justo al tiempo en que uno de los palos que sostenía el techado se soltó y golpeó a la rubia con fuerza. El corazón de Regina comenzó a latir desbocado. Corrió hacia ella pese a que el fierro seguía pendiendo del aire impredecible. Se agachó y tomó a la rubia por debajo de los brazos y la arrastró con cuidado hacia el espacio que estaba debajo del escenario. Se refugió allí e intentó examinarla como pudo. Se asustó cuando vio un rastro colorado manchando sus manos. El golpe la había noqueado.

-Señorita- No sabía exactamente que hacer ni como reaccionar. - ¡Señorita despierte! - Pero no obtuvo respuesta. - debía ir en busca de alguien, pero era un peligro salir ahora que el toldo había caído por completo y sellado su salida del recoveco. Intentó tranquilizarse un poco. Corrió el pelo rubio que estaba pegado en su rostro y lo acomodó como pudo. Volvió a tocar el sector dónde antes había sangre pero esta vez sus dedos estaban casi limpios. Se calmó un poco pero sabía que era importante que la viera un medico. Se arrodilló a su lado y la acomodó extendiendo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y notó como el puño de su mano estaba aún cerrado. No pudo con su curiosidad y tomó aquello que era seguramente la razón por la que andaba dando vueltas en aquellas circunstancias. Los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron confundidos al notar un pequeño y sencillo anillo con una diminuta piedra verde.

-Rubia. - la llamó moviendo levemente sus hombros. Pero lo único que podía ver era su rostro apaciblemente dormido. ¿Cómo había podido terminar así su día? No lo sabía, pero algo que si tenía claro, era que debía salir de allí cuanto antes y ayudarla. Tomó el anillo y y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Debía ser muy importante si se había arriesgado a una tontera semejante por eso. -Vamos rubia, despierta. - pidió en un tono más suave acercándose a su rostro para sentir su respiración. Las luces del exterior se cortaron, y el lugar quedó completamente a oscuras. ¿Alguien habría notado su ausencia? No podía distinguir sonidos, entre los truenos y el ruido de las gotas cayendo sobre la madera del escenario apenas podía distinguir sus pensamientos. Maldijo las normas de la empresa de no poder trabajar con el teléfono encima. En aquel momento hubiera sido por demás útil. Por lo menos para avisar en donde se estaban refugiando. - Estúpidos ricachones y sus estúpidos eventos. - pensó mientras veía como el agua corría a los lados de sus piernas. Ya podía imaginarse la gripe que le daría luego de aquella aventura. Un relámpago anunció la llegada de un trueno. Instintivamente se acercó hacia ella para cubrirla. No había luz que se colase por ninguna rendija, la noche se había vuelto completamente oscura. Regina suspiró y se sintió bien. Si no se hubiera quedado allí siguiéndola probablemente aquella rubia tonta estaría recibiendo varios golpes del mismo palo y probablemente ahogándose en algún charco de agua. Quizás fuera el destino. Que la hizo terminar allí, completamente mojada, en mitad de una tormenta, debajo de un escenario. Con la rubia. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y acarició la cabeza de la chica que descansaba a su vera. Estaba al borde de la segunda caricia cuando sintió como la piel de la frente se movía bajo su mano.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capi. **


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

**Bueno, espero de verdad que les guste este cap, al final la historia se me hizo más larga de lo que pensé.**

**Espero poder finalizarla en el siguiente o en el cap 4.**

**Gracias a las que dejaron sus bonitos comentarios y a los que dieron fav y follow. **

**Espero disfruten este nuevo cap.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Sintió como movía las cejas y los dedos delgados de su mano chocaban con los suyos que permanecían inmóviles sobre su frente. La rubia emitió un quejido leve y un débil impulso para intentar incorporarse.

-No, no. Tranquila. Mejor no te muevas. - retiró la mano y sin saber donde ponerla la dejó caer sobre su pierna. -

-¿Quien eres? - No podía ver nada ni reconocer el lugar. Sólo oía el fuerte golpe de las gotas y el agua corriendo bajo su cuerpo. -¿Qué pasó?

-Mi nombre es Regina. - Comenzó a tiritar sin poder controlarlo. La sombra de la mujer que estaba a su lado se le hacía un tanto familiar. Se abrazó a si misma intentando darse un poco de calor.

-Regina. - repitió confundida. -¿Dónde estamos? -

-Tiene frio. - fue lo único que dijo. Miró hacia los lados buscando inútilmente algo con que abrigarla. - Lo siento. No tengo nada aquí. ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-No se preocupe. - respondió temblorosa. - Me duele mucho la cabeza. - Aunque no pudo verlo, Regina sonrió.-

-Es natural. Se dio un fuerte golpe. - la rubia suspiró como pudo, miró hacia la sombra intentando enfocar la imagen distorsionada de aquella persona. -

-Es usted. La que estaba fuera cuando todos se habían ido. -

-Si, soy yo. - no pudo borrar la sonrisa de sus labios al saber que la recordaba. -

-La que repartía champagne. -

-Si, exactamente. - Regina se sintió un poco tonta. La rubia sonrió volviendo a estremecerse por el frío.- Estamos debajo del escenario. - empezó a decir. - No sé si alguien sabrá donde buscarnos. ¿De casualidad tiene teléfono? -

-Lo dejé en mi cartera. - Regina resopló, sintiéndose frustrada por no poder hacer algo más que sentarse al lado de ella. Volvió a sentirla temblar y admitió que el viento no hacía más que potenciar el frío. Una idea un tanto extraña se apoderó de su mente. Movió sus rodillas acercándose un poco más hacia ella. Preguntándose si sería correcto. Pero cuando la sintió tiritar una vez más no lo volvió a dudar. Se agachó hacia ella tomándola por los lados y la levantó para dejar descansar la espalda sobre sus piernas. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron grandes de sorpresa y quedó aún más anonadada cuando sintió como aquella mujer la rodeaba con sus brazos. Teniendo sumo cuidado de no moverla bruscamente. Se encogió de forma tal que el rostro de la rubia quedara refugiado en su cuello.

-Espero que así se le quite un poco el frío. - murmuró mientras acariciaba su brazo con la mano libre intentando transmitirle calor. - Pero la rubia no contestó, estaba muy concentrada en sentir las fuertes pulsaciones que se marcaban en su cuello. Acomodó su mano escondiéndola entre su cuerpo y el de la mujer morena. -

-¿Cómo terminamos aquí? - murmuró aún tiritando. Regina sonrió. -

-Pues, le pedí que no se acercara hacia el escenario. Había algo que no me daba confianza pero usted siguió con lo suyo y un fierro se soltó y le dio en la cabeza. Para que no nos diera de lleno a las dos, la arrastré hasta aquí y bueno, eso sería. - una leve risa se escapó de la rubia. La piel de Regina se erizó por completo al sentir el aire cálido que emanó de aquella suave carcajada y acaricio su cuello. -

-Gracias y perdone por todas las molestias. - Se quedaron en silencio. No sería posible definir cuanto. Pero lo suficiente para que el temblor de su cuerpo comenzara a menguar. Quizás fuera por el momento o tal vez sus oídos se habían acostumbrado al ruido. La rubia movió la cabeza hacia arriba rozando la nariz con el mentón de Regina. - ¿Ha cesado la lluvia? - Ella intentó agudizar el oído para corroborarlo. Era cierto. Las gotas apenas se sentían. Sólo atinó a sonreír levemente sin soltarla. - Es un alivio, no tardaran en encontrarnos. -

-Si. ¿Aún está con frío? - La rubia se quedó un minuto en silencio. Se acurrucó un poco más sobre ella. -

-Bastante - mintió sin saber por qué. Había algo en aquella mujer que la hacía sentir cómoda y segura. Regina movió un poco más su mano intentando que la fricción calentara su cuerpo. -¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí? -

-No sabría decirle. - respondió. - El suficiente como para que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que aún no ha vuelto. -

-¿Y usted estaba sola? ¿Y sus compañeras? -

-No soy lo que se considere una persona muy social. - respondió con una triste sonrisa. - Quizás Ruby se haya dado cuenta. -

-¿Quién es Ruby? - No le importó si quedaba demasiado atrevida. Realmente le interesaba conocer algo más de la persona que la había salvado. -

-Es mi mejor amiga. - Hizo una pausa para poder acomodar mejor a la rubia. Sus brazos estaban comenzando a cansarse. -

-Oh- un silencio que estaba lejos de ser incomodo se apoderó del lugar. Regina quería preguntarle cosas. Deseaba saber de ella. Pero no se atrevió. Tal vez porque era consciente de que sólo la vería en aquellos momentos y luego cuando salieran de allí ella se convertiría en un simple detalle de su anécdota a quien contaría en alguna de sus reuniones de clubs o algo parecido. Cada una seguiría con su vida y listo. ¿Para que conocerla más? ¿Para que arriesgarse a que alguno de los detalles de su vida le gustara tanto como su sonrisa? No, estaría más a salvo sin preguntar nada. Era mejor seguir siendo dos extrañas compartiendo un absurdo momento y nada más. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle su nombre. Si lo comparaba con su voz, de seguro sería alguno que sonara suave, pero a la vez claro y con carácter. - ¿Escuchas? - Bruscamente la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un par de pasos se acercaban acelerados, murmullos y gritos de hombres a lo lejos. El sonido de metales moviéndose y una luz cegadora le dio de lleno en los ojos haciéndola cerrarlos.

-¿Están bien? - preguntó la voz de un hombre. Regina asintió parpadeando con fuerza.

-¡Emma! - La rubia volteó lentamente. El hombre que irrumpió en la escena de la nada se acercó a ella y la besó en la cabeza. Sin pedir permiso la tomó en sus brazos alejándola de la morena que se quedó mirando sin decir una palabra, de pronto notó el frío que había dejado en su cuerpo la ausencia de la rubia. Se abrazó a si misma y sonrió negando a las personas que consultaban si había salido herida. Alguien le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse para salir de allí. Otro sujeto una vez que estuvo de pie la cubrió con una manta. Si, estaba bien. Y se sentía aún mejor por ver a la rubia nuevamente con aquel viejo decrépito aferrándose a su cuello y sonriendole. Al menos estaría cubierta y algun profesional la atendería. Como sea. Se sentía bien. Por ella. Los hombres la dirigieron hacia dentro del edificio. Ella miró a la rubia y la siguió hasta perderla de vista. Al atravesar la puerta su amiga Ruby se colgó de su cuello desesperada.

-¿Estás bien? - ella asintió con una sonrisa al ver en los ojos de la chica demasiada preocupación. - ¡Eres una tonta! - le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa? -

-No fue nada Ruby. - su amiga se acercó a ella con gesto amenazante señalándola con el dedo. -

-Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos al departamento. - Regina asintió divertida ante la exageración de su amiga y se alegró de que alguien al menos se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

* * *

De camino a la casa compartieron taxi con otras de las camareras que vivían en el sector. Hablando de lo loca que estaba la noche y lo fugaz pero potente que había sido la tormenta. Regina se limitó a escucharlas. Sonriendo de vez en cuando y asintiendo en algún que otro comentario. Pero no podía concentrarse completamente en las conversaciones. No después de haber tenido una noche como esa, no después de haber sostenido a esa rubia entre sus brazos, mucho menos después del vacío que sintió cuando se la llevaron. Bajaron del taxi, Ruby pagó y descendió del vehículo después que ella. Para cuando su amiga estaba en la acera Regina caminaba rápidamente hacia el ascensor. No había nada que anhelara más que una ducha caliente, como resultado subió al elevador dejando a su compañera de piso abajo, para suerte de ella vivían solo en el segundo piso. Subió las escaleras corriendo llegando al mismo tiempo que ella. Entró un tanto agitada cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. La chica lanzó un sonido parecido a un "Ueejeeuu" que la hizo voltear sin poder evitar reírse.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? - rió quitándose la camisa en el medio de la sala. No era que hubiese muchos sitios privados en aquel pequeño apartamento. Sólo contaba con un cuarto con dos camas, un baño sencillo y la cocina-living-comedor. No había nada por lo que inhibirse, vivían juntas desde hacia años. Caminó hacia el baño desabrochándose los pantalones dispuesta a meterse cuanto antes bajo el agua. -

-¿A dónde crees que vas? - preguntó colocando sus manos sobre la cadera.

-A darme un baño. - respondió arqueando una ceja e ingresando al estrecho cuarto seguida por Ruby. -

-Vas a contarme, uno – dijo marcando el numero con su dedo indice. - ¿Por qué perseguiste a aquella rubia?, dos – levantó el otro dedo mientras Regina abría el grifo. - ¿Cómo fueron a parar allí abajo? Y tres. - Regina se dio la vuelta de brazos cruzados con una mueca divertida en los labios. - ¿Qué pasó allí? -

-Si me dejas bañar tranquila te contaré todo lo que quieras, ahora ¡FUERA!- Ruby arqueó las cejas ante el casi grito pero se conformó con la respuesta. Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa picara y señalo a su amiga divertida. Cuando por fin se dignó a salir y el espejó terminó por empañarse se decidió a quitarse el pantalón de tela. Al darle la vuelta el anillo que había guardado cayó al suelo llamando su atención. Una extraña sensación se le instaló en el pecho. Sabía que aquel objeto era importante para ella, y aunque no sabía por qué, estaba segura que se preocuparía al saber que estaba extraviado. Resopló, frustrada porque no había forma de devolvérselo. No sabía cómo encontrarla, ni siquiera su apellido o algo con qué identificarla. Bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó encima mirando la rústica pieza de joyería. Analizándola detalle a detalle. Buscando alguna pieza que la hiciera especial. No parecía tener un gran valor, de seguro sería plata con alguna piedra de fantasía. ¿Qué lo haría tan importante? Continuó mirándolo unos momentos. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Se encogió levemente de hombros y dejó el anillo sobre el pequeño estante que estaba bajo el espejo.

Momentos más tarde Ruby la esperaba vestida con su pijama sentada en el pequeño sofá con una taza de leche en una mano y una de café sobre la pequeña mesa. Regina aún envuelta en toallones sonrió y caminó a la habitación en busca de su camisón de dormir. Al volver. Ruby estaba en la misma posición moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo incansablemente.

-Eres insoportable. ¿Lo sabías? -

-Es otra de mis tantas virtudes. - Regina arqueó la ceja y se acercó a ella para tomar su taza de café. - calientate los piecitos y cuéntame todo. -

-No hay mucho que contar. - Se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.- Simplemente la seguí porque, no lo sé. Quería saber por qué estaba dando vueltas. Por qué no había salido como todos. Y luego comenzó a llover con fuerza y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejó noqueada. -

-Y super Regina fue al rescate de la damisela en peligro. - rió tomando un sorbo a su leche. -

-Si vas a molestarme te quedarás con la intriga. - Ruby levantó una mano pidiendo tregua y animándola a continuar. - Estaba peligroso y casi me golpean a mi también entonces la tome como pude y la conduje hasta debajo del escenario. Admito que me asusté bastante. Pero luego despertó... -

-¿Y? - Los ojos aguamarina de Ruby se abrieron tanto que parecían al borde de salirse. -

-Y hablamos un poco. Pero no mucho. No quise saber mucho de ella. -

-¿Por qué? Si ella te gusta ¿o no? -

¿Qué gano con eso? Has visto a que circulo pertenece, mañana ni se acordará de mi nombre. Es absurdo intentar conocer a alguien que te olvidará al día siguiente. Simplemente no quiero ilusionarme.

-¡Te estas ilusionando! - Ruby saltó de su silla para sentarse en la mesita de noche. - ¡Te gustó mucho! ¡Por eso no quieres saber nada de ella! ¡Estás asustada!

-¡Cállate! - Regina miró hacia un lado. -

-Siempre haces lo mismo cuando conoces a alguien que te puede hacer feliz. Te pones excusas a ti misma. Por miedo a salir lastimada prefieres quedarte encerrada en ti misma. Segura. Sin sufrir, pero sin sentir. ¿Cuanto tiempo más podrás seguir así? Debes seguir adelante con tu vida ¿lo sabes? - No había reproche en su voz. Era una preocupación sincera. Por su amiga y su bienestar. Si bien la soledad le evitaba algunas cosas, también la hacía perderse tantas otras. No recordaba ninguna pareja formal desde que la conocía y eso era decir mucho tiempo. - Debes dejar de huir de la felicidad. - Regina se puso de pie. Ya había escuchado demasiado. ¿Acaso se creía que le gustaba estar sola? ¿Que adoraba la soledad tal y como estaba? Todas las mujeres necesitan sentirse queridas en cierto punto. Y ella no era la excepción. -

-Ya basta. - Ruby se quedó muda. Podía leer las expresiones de Regina como si fuera un libro. Se había pasado de palabras. - No pienso quedarme sola toda la vida. Pero tampoco voy a interesarme por alguien que no vale la pena, alguien que sólo veré una vez y nunca más. Que ni siquiera recordará mi cara o mi nombre. Nada. ¿Qué gano con interesarme en alguien así? Sólo sufrir y no estoy lista para eso. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mi pero, deja de presionarme por favor. - Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la habitación, dejando a Ruby confundida. De todas las veces en que había molestado a Regina jamás había reaccionado de aquel modo. Quizás fuera a causa de la tormenta. O de todo el estrés. Ya lo verían al siguiente día.

* * *

Regina se despertó demasiado aturdida. Estaba segura que había dormido por horas, pero no había rastros de luz en su cuarto. Se dio media vuelta para encender la mesa de noche que compartía con Ruby y sintió como la cabeza estaba al borde del colapso. Sentía que el cerebro estaba intentando salir a patadas de su craneo. Intentó tomar aire inútilmente. ¿Tan pronto se había resfriado? Quizás estuviera con las defensas bajas. O quien sabe. Estiró la mano como pudo y encendió la luz. Tanteó la superficie de la mesita aún sin abrir los ojos por completo buscando su teléfono. Abrió un ojo para ver la hora. Volvió a dejar el aparato donde estaba. No podían ser las tres de la tarde. Juntó toda la energía que podía su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a levantarse. Justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió súbitamente.

-Regina- los ojos de Ruby estaban desencajados. Movía las manos de arriba hacia abajo y daba pasos pequeñitos como si estuviera con deseos de ir al baño.

-Siento mucho lo de ayer. - murmuró tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos. -

-¡Olvídalo! - un grito silencioso se escapó de su boca. - Ahora arréglate un poco. Vístete. Alguien abajo ha preguntado por ti. -Regina frunció el ceño extrañada, entre el sueño que aún no se iba y su creciente estado gripal no entendía nada. - Yo debo irme, pero ¡levántate ya! - La vio pasar, tomar una chaqueta del closet y salir corriendo del cuarto. Definitivamente su amiga estaba chiflada, la había dejado dormir hasta las tres de la tarde y de buenas a primeras quería que recibiera visitas. Sea quien sea se quedaría afuera. No quería ver a nadie. Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Mientras estaba mirándose en el espejo, vio descansando en el estante el anillo de la rubia. Se encogió de hombros y se lo colocó en su dedo anular. Estiró la mano con el cepillo aún en la boca pensando lo bien que lucía en ella. Dos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron voltear. La puerta del baño daba directa a la de salida, terminó de enjuagarse rápido y caminó lento y pausado hasta la puerta. Quizás si se demoraba se irían. Cuando estaba a solo dos pasos y volvieron a tocar no le quedó otra opción más que abrir. Poco le importaba como se veía en aquel momento, lo único que deseaba era volver a la cama. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir se encontró con la preciosa rubia de la noche anterior. Mucho más informal. Normal a su parecer. Se quedó con una mano en la puerta mirándola con la boca abierta sin decir una palabra.

-Hola- saludó ella con una sonrisa. Pero ella no supo que responder. Pudo cerrar la boca y hacer un gesto extraño con su frente pero aún no podía modular palabras. - Disculpa que haya venido así. -

-Oh no, no se preocupe. Estaba... - nuevamente se quedó viéndola. - Estaba. - concluyó provocando una risa divertida en la rubia. -

-Estaba durmiendo. Lo siento. -

-No, ya me había levantado no se preocupe, de verdad. Adelante. - dijo haciéndole una seña con su mano. - ¿Quiere tomar algo? - estaba nerviosa. De todas las cosas que eran improbables esta estaba en el puesto un millón de su lista. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que ella se aparecería ahí? Caminó hacia la cocina intentando ganar algo de tiempo para reaccionar normal. - Por favor siéntese. - Tomó un vaso con agua y se lo extendió. - ¿Puedes esperarme mientras me cambio? - La rubia asintió con una sonrisa que le correspondió con gusto. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta corrió hacia su cuarto para buscar que demonios ponerse. No es como si fuera una cita o algo así, pero estaba mucho más nerviosa que en varias de las que había sido partícipe.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Y la dejo hasta aquí por que nuevamente necesito dormir. **_

_**Son las 6.35 y recién terminé, así que espero sus comentarios para saber si ha valido la pena. xD**_

**_Un besote gordo a todas._**

_**Nos leemos prontito en "Todo por Emma"**_


	3. Tratame de Tu

**Buenas! bueno, como siempre mil gracias por sus reviews, de verdad son mimos que me levantan mucho el ánimo**

**El capitulo de hoy es más larguito hasta el momento, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Regina se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza. Con tanta sorpresa había olvidado por breves instantes su malestar. No supo que elegir. Se quedó con la mente en blanco mirando el closet abierto. Pensando en que estaba haciendo esperar a la rubia en la sala y ella aún en pijamas con una creciente congestión nasal. Resopló con fuerza elevando el mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No se había detenido a pensar. Y de seguro ya estaba siendo grosera con la chica sentada hacía quien sabe cuanto en el comedor. Un golpeteó a sus espaldas la hizo voltear. Era ella, con sus nudillos aún pegados a la puerta del cuarto.

-Disculpe la intromisión. - Regina se dio la vuelta apenada. -

-No por favor discúlpeme usted. -

-Se demoró mucho y como no tiene buena cara me preocupé. ¿Se siente mal? - Regina sonrió ante la sincera preocupación de la chica. -

-Lo siento. No quería recibirla así. - dijo señalando su ropa. - Pero creo que sí estoy un poco aturdida. - Emma le sonrió .

-No quería molestarle. Creo que mejor me voy. - dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta. Regina tardó en reaccionar pero la siguió.

-No, no. Por favor quédese. -

-¿Está segura? No quiero que se vea obligada a recibirme. - Regina sonrió levemente y suspiró. -

-Para nada. Para serle sincera, me alegra mucho volver a verla. - El corazón de Emma se detuvo al oír aquellas palabras. Le sonrió tontamente y movió las manos nerviosa sobre el mango de su cartera. - Por favor siéntese. - ella obedeció y caminó hacia el sillón donde antes estaba sentada. Regina se sentó frente suyo y le sonrió con ojos cansados. - Disculpe nuevamente por mis fachas. -

-No, fui yo la que llegó sin avisar. - la sonrisa de la rubia parecía aún más blanca con la luz del día. -

-A propósito. ¿Cómo me encontró? - Emma rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, no fue tan fácil pero tampoco tan difícil. - Al ver la cara de confusión de Regina continuó. - Lo único que sabía de usted era su nombre. Pero conseguí gracias a un par de contactos el nombre de la empresa donde usted trabaja y su supervisor me dijo dónde encontrarla. Debo admitir que me costó. Pero debía verla. - Se acercó un poco más a ella sin quitar su mirada de los ojos chocolate que la veían con sorpresa. - Tenía que agradecerle personalmente lo que hizo por mi.

-Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. - la rubia hizo una mueca incrédula. - No tiene nada que agradecer.

-Bien sabe que no es así. Todos se habían ido. Pero usted no. Se quedó hasta que bueno. No lo sé. Pero quien sabe que sería de mi si no hubiera estado en aquel momento conmigo. - Regina sintió un calor potente encendiendo sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo está de su golpe? - su tono de voz cambio a uno más suave. Emma se llevó instintivamente la mano hacia la zona afectada y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. -

-Fue un pequeño corte pero nada grave. -

-Me alegra que así sea. - Emma se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. El rubor de sus mejillas no se borraba y estaba segura que tenía los ojos demasiado vidriosos. - ¿Qué? - preguntó un tanto inhibida ante la mirada directa.

-Se siente mal. - sentenció. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se acercó a ella, corrió con la palma de su mano el cabello que cubría su frente y colocó el dorso sobre ella. Frunció el ceño. Regina no estaba preparada cuando sintió el suave perfume de la rubia acariciar su rostro y sus labios chocar con su piel. Estaba midiendo su temperatura de un modo tan familiar que la hizo temblar. Cerró los ojos intentando no demostrar su creciente nerviosismo. - Tiene un poco de fiebre. ¿Tiene termómetro? -

-No, no se moleste. - Emma la miró con seriedad. Un aspecto severo que no había visto en ella hasta el momento. -

-No puede decirme que no me moleste luego de lo que ha hecho por mi. - Regina miró hacia un lado. Sinceramente no creía que lo de la noche pasada hubiera sido para tanto. Ella hizo lo que sintió en aquel momento. No esperaba una retribución de ningún tipo. - Por favor, permitame hacer algo por usted. - volteó a verla. ¿Cómo podía cambiar de un gesto tan firme a aquellos ojitos de gato con botas que la obligaron a esbozar una sonrisa? -

-¿Por qué no comienza por tratarme de tú? - la rubia sonrió. De aquella forma en la que parecían aún más brillantes sus ojos. -

-De acuerdo. - respondió acercándose a ella para verificar el rubor en sus mejillas ocasionado por la fiebre. - Entonces déjame hacer algo por ti. - Regina enarcó las cejas. - Puesto a que estas entrando en un resfrío gracias a mi y por lo que veo no hay nadie aquí para cuidarte. Metete a la cama. Te prepararé un rico te con limón. - Regina arrugó la nariz ante la idea del brebaje. - Aunque no te guste es bueno para la congestión y te calienta el cuerpo. Así podrás quitarte esa gripe un poco más rápido.

-Estamos a 28 grados -

-Aún así- los ojos de la morena rodaron. - Vamos, a la cama. - le dio una palmadita en el brazo impulsándola a levantarse. -

-De verdad Emma, no es necesario. - la rubia se detuvo en seco, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. No recordaba habérselo dicho, pero el simple hecho de sentirlo con su voz tan grave y aterciopelada hizo que cada nervio de su cuerpo se tensara. Regina fijó sus ojos chocolate en ella un tanto confundida. Luego su expresión cambió a una un tanto asustada. Quizás le había molestado. Quizás se tomó demasiada confianza. Quizás... quizás... tantas cosas se agolparon en su mente que sus ojos se nublaron. Se puso de pie de un golpe haciendo que su cabeza se sacudiera aún más. No habría notado el tambaleo que sufrió de no ser por que los brazos de la rubia la alcanzaron para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Parpadeó con fuerza y la buscó con la mirada para enfocarse en ella. Su ceño fruncido y los labios apretados de aquel modo la alertaron. Iba a hablar. A decir lo que se le ocurriera pero ella se le adelantó. -

-A la cama. - ordenó. Ésta vez no pudo negarse. A pesar de que sólo había sido un leve mareo sentía que necesitaba recostarse. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su primer encuentro con la chica rubia después de aquello fuera en aquel estado. Sus pensamientos volvieron a enfocarse en ella cuando sintió su brazo entrelazándose con el suyo. -

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? - preguntó sonriendo. Emma la miró con autosuficiencia.

-Servicio completo. - fue lo único que dijo antes de jalarla levemente para que comenzara a avanzar. Y no pudo negarse a que la acompañara hasta el cuarto. Aunque la obligó a soltarla antes de llegar a su cama y sentarse en ella. -

-Gracias.- Regina levantó la mirada para verla. - Insisto en que no es necesario. -

-¿Te molesta que lo haga? - la sonrisa confiada no desaparecía de su rostro.

-No. - respondió con total sinceridad. -

-Entonces no te quejes y acuéstate. - Regina se rió para sus adentros y obedeció, acomodó sus almohadas para quedar semisentada y se recostó bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia. - Ahora si me disculpas iré a husmear a tu cocina. - dijo señalando la puerta. -

-El te está en la alacena, en la puerta derecha arriba a la derecha en un pote transparente. Y los limones en el segundo cajón de abajo. - la rubia le guiñó un ojo y salió contenta de allí. Era difícil para Regina comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien la había cuidado estando enferma. Ni siquiera su madre hacía esas cosas. Sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada con pesadez. Cerró los ojos. Le ardían bastante. ¿Cómo podía ella estar tan mal y la rubia irradiaba salud a pesar del golpazo en la cabeza? No era que le molestara. Sino que le causaba gracia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Emma intentaba encontrar los fósforos o algún encendedor con que prender la cocina. No era experta en el tema pero estaba segura que no era de encendido automático como la que había en su casa. Abrió casi todos los cajones agradeciendo que Regina no estuviera presente para que viera el rojo tomate que se había instalado hasta en sus orejas. Moría de la vergüenza. No sólo por que se le dificultaba algo tan simple como encender una hornilla, sino que por un segundo su mente se iluminó dándose cuenta de que estaba revisando la intimidad de su casa. No tenía derecho de estar haciendo lo que hacía. Pero por alguna extraña razón imperaba dentro suyo aquella necesidad de ayudarla, cuidarla y acompañarla como fuera. No estaba segura pero tenía la sensación que dentro de aquella mascara dura que intentaba poner frente a ella era una mujer bastante buena y sensible. Y volvió a sonreír al pensar en su sorpresa cuando la vio al otro lado de la puerta. Le había costado pero había conseguido llegar hacia ella. Agradeció al cielo por que todos sus miedos se evaporaron cuando le sonrió. Mil posibilidades se habían cruzado por su mente antes de presentarse allí. Y no iba a permitir que un resfriado se interpusiera en sus planes. Le prepararía su té. Su mirada barrió la diminuta cocina y fue casi un milagro cuando una pequeña cajetilla se dejó ver sobre el refrigerador. Encendió el fuego y al fin el té estaba en marcha. Había elegido dos tazas y encontró cucharas que estaban aún en el escurridor del lavaplatos. Abrió dos limones a la mitad y vertió el jugo dentro de cada una de las tazas. Dos cucharadas de azúcar y a esperar que el agua hirviera. Se llevó las manos a la cadera. Viendo su gran obra orgullosa. Había preparado dos veces el té ella misma. No era algo de lo que alardeara, pero al menos nadie se había intoxicado con su preparación. La tetera silbó. Con cuidado colocó el agua dentro de las tazas, unas cucharaditas de azúcar y listo. Buscó una bandeja pero no encontró. Tomó una taza con cada mano y caminó hacia el cuarto. Su pecho se llenó de un calor intenso cuando la vio dormida. Dejó las tazas sobre la mesita y se quedó observándola. Le daba pena despertarla. Pero debía tomarse su te. No se salvaría tan fácil. Carraspeó suavemente intentando llamar su atención y lo logró. Regina se sobresaltó al verla pero inmediatamente sonrió.

-Siéntate un poquito más. - Emma tomó una de las tazas y la sostuvo hasta que se acomodó. - Ten. - se la extendió recibiendo como paga una dulce sonrisa seguida de un "Gracias" - Me tomé la libertad de hacerme uno también. Al menos si me quedó mal sufrimos juntas. - Regina rió llevándose la bebida a boca. Tomó un pequeño sorbo y se sorprendió al notar que no estaba tan mal. No se quitó la taza de la boca y pudo tomar un segundo sorbo ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la vio tragar. - ¿Está muy malo? -

-¿No ibas a sufrir conmigo? - Emma miró la taza muy poco convencida. - tu lo dijiste. - la rubia sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y se llevó la taza a la boca.

-¡No está tan mal! - reclamó provocando una suave carcajada en la morena. -

-No, está rico. - vio como la rubia volvía a beber de su té aún estando de pie. - ¿Por qué no te sientas? - dejó la taza en la mesa de noche, corrió sus almohadas un poco más hacia la pared y se acomodó nuevamente. Hizo una seña en la orilla de la cama dando unas palmaditas. - No puedes quedarte así. - volvió a tomar su taza. Emma sonrió un tanto nerviosa. Pero aceptó sentarse. Se quedó viendo como Regina terminaba de beber sin decir una palabra dándole de repente un sorbo al suyo. Analizó la habitación con la mirada. Fijándose primero en la cama acomodada que estaba pegada a la otra pared. Pasó por el closet y fijó su mirada en las pequeñas alfombras que había a cada lado de las camas. La ventana de la habitación estaba completamente cerrada y no dejaba pasar ni un mínimo rayo de luz. Regina la observaba con detenimiento. Estaba segura que le llamaba la atención la estrechez de su cuarto. Imaginaba que el de la rubia sería mucho más grande que todo su departamento. -

-Qué lindo está todo. - comentó sorprendiéndola. - Se siente tan acogedor. -

-Gracias. - fue lo único que atinó a decir. -

-Imagino que ahí duerme Ruby. - Regina asintió. - Debe ser muy agradable.

-Está loca. - Emma la miró sorprendida. - Pero es una buena persona. -

-Me gustaría conocerla. - sonrió tomando un sorbo del te. -

-Ella estuvo anoche en el evento, quizás la hayas visto. -

-¿Trabajan juntas? - Regina asintió dejando la taza sobre la mesa de noche.

-Si, ella me ingresó al catering. - Emma la miró con curiosidad. - Hace mas o menos un año. Necesitaba un empleo y allí pagan muy bien y tienen flexibilidad, así que no me dificulta seguir asistiendo a clases. - Emma arqueó las cejas intrigada. -

-¿Estás estudiando? - dejó la taza sobre la mesa junto a la de Regina y se acomodó para escucharla mejor.

-Si, estoy en mi segundo año de leyes. - la rubia enarcó las cejas sorprendida.

-Vaya, eso es bastante impresionante. -

-Gracias. - Se ahuecó un poco más en la cama y se quedó observándola. - ¿Y tú? ¿Estudias algo? -

-Terminé hace dos años. Me licencié en comunicación social. Pero actualmente no estoy ejerciendo.- Regina inquirió con la mirada. - Me gustaría ser reportera de campo, pero mi padre no está de acuerdo con eso. - la morena no pudo evitar que las palabras "nena de papá" se le vinieran a la mente. - Así que, cuando terminé comencé a trabajar en una revista pero no me sentí cómoda. Desde entonces no he hecho nada. - Bajó la mirada y luego la volvió hacia el closet, se sentía avergonzada, al darse cuenta del esfuerzo de Regina por continuar con sus estudios y, ella teniendo las cosas servidas no era capaz de buscarse un rumbo. Suspiró con pesadez llamando la atención de la morena. -

-¿Por qué no buscas de todos modos hacer lo que te gusta? - Emma la miró confundida. - Quiero decir. Aunque a el no le parezca la decisión es tuya. Es tu vida. -

-Tiene miedo de que salga en busca de noticias locas, o peligrosas, me manden a la guerra o algo así y pueda sucederme alguna cosa. - intentó justificarlo pero ella misma no se convencía de aquellas palabras.

-Los padres pueden tener muchos miedos. Pero está en nosotros vivir la vida que queramos o la que ellos deciden. Aunque tienen las mejores intenciones muchas veces se vuelven egoístas. No está mal que quieras hacer lo que te gusta. Que quieras disfrutar de tu trabajo. - Emma le sonrió. -

-Creo que tienes razón. - Regina colocó su mano sobre la de la rubia que descansaba encima del acolchado. Emma abrió grandes los ojos fijando la mirada en ella. -

-Todo depende de ti.- susurró. - Puede que se enoje, te diga cosas y te sientas sola en algún momento. Pero siempre hay alguien que estará allí para ti. Pase lo que pase. - Emma sonrió. Aquellas palabras flotaron en el aire ingresando por sus oídos hasta calarse en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Gracias. - le sonrió colocando su otra mano sobre la de ella. Al cubrirla sintió algo que le llamó la atención. Levantó la mano y vio para su sorpresa algo que no esperaba. -¡El anillo! - exclamó al verlo en su dedo. Regina sintió un golpe en el pecho. Había olvidado por completo aquel objeto. ¿Cómo no se lo había entregado antes? ¿Qué tal si pensaba que lo había querido robar para usarlo ella? Los colores comenzaron a subirsele al rostro. Maldición. ¿Qué diría? - ¡Pensé que lo había perdido! - Regina retiró la mano temblorosa de encima suyo y con la otra se ayudó para quitárselo. -

-Lo siento mucho. - le extendió la joya de forma tal que la pequeña piedra quedó mirando directamente a ella. Emma miró el anillo barrió con la mirada su brazo hasta llegar a sus ojos. - Anoche lo tenías en tu mano. No supe donde guardarlo y tenía miedo de que se perdiera – comenzó a explicar. - supuse que sería de mucho valor para ti. Así que lo guardé en mi pantalón, planeaba dártelo cuando despertaras, pero de verdad se me pasó. Lo siento, de verdad. Nunca fue mi intención quedármelo. - Emma lo tomó con una sonrisa. Una parte de su corazón pareció restaurarse al instante en que lo colocó en su dedo. -

-No sé como agradecerte. - Regina arrugó la frente confundida. - De verdad creí que jamás volvería a verlo. Y aquí está. No tienes idea lo que significa para mi. Esperaba que este encuentro fuera positivo pero, has superado todas mis expectativas. - Los ojos de la rubia se aguaron, casi imperceptiblemente. La morena se sintió aliviada. Le correspondió la sonrisa sin saber que decir. Ella se quedó acariciando el anillo por un buen rato y Regina solo se dedicó a observarla. Ahora que podía, a pesar de la luz tenue de la lampara, podía ver con detenimiento sus facciones. Tenía un perfil perfecto y una sonrisa que la derretía sin poder evitarlo. No le importó en aquel momento las mariposas que comenzaron a agruparse en su estomago. Una canción comenzó a sonar de ningún sitio haciéndola volver a la realidad. La rubia buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca y sacó el teléfono. - ¿Aló? - no quiso saber con quien hablaba, intentó no escuchar la conversación. Pero no pudo evitarlo. - ¡Killian! Si, esperame unos minutos en seguida bajo. - Una profunda decepción se apoderó del pecho de la morena. - Adiós. - la escuchó decir y volvió a guardar el aparato en la chaqueta. - Lo siento, me estan esperando. - Regina fingió una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. Gracias por la visita. Te acompaño a la puerta. - amagó a levantarse pero la mano de la rubia en su hombro la frenó. -

-No, tu quédate en la cama. Conozco el camino. - Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto. Regina la siguió con la mirada forzando la sonrisa lo más que pudo. Emma volteó a verla le correspondió el gesto y luego de una última mirada se alejó hacia la salida. Regina sintió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Un vacío que antes no había sentido se apoderó de la habitación. Bajó las almohadas, sería mejor que durmiera. Apagó la luz de la mesita, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo quitar la imagen de la rubia de su mente. Por aquellos momentos había olvidado quien era y cómo la había conocido. Seguro estaba saliendo con ese tal Killian. Era imposible que una mujer como ella estuviera sola. Y si por todas las casualidades de la vida ella se encontraba soltera. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía ser de las suyas? ¿Qué clase de absurda esperanza era la que se avivaba en su pecho? Se sentía ridícula. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en aquella posibilidad? Aún en el caso de que lo fuera, las posibilidades de volver a verla eran nulas. No sabía dónde encontrarla, ni su nombre completo. Y ahora que tenía su anillo y le había dado las gracias, ya no tenía ninguna razón para volver a verla. Suspiró melancólicamente. Golpeándose mentalmente a si misma por albergar aquellas ilusiones sin sentido. Cerró los ojos intentando quitar la imagen de su mente. Eso había sido todo. Y debía aceptarlo.

* * *

Emma salió del edificio. Un audi negro la esperaba con un sujeto sosteniendo la puerta para que ingresara. El joven le sonrió y tocó su sombrero en señal de saludo.

-Buenas tardes de nuevo señorita. - saludó esperando a que se sentara. -

-Buenas tardes Killian. - respondió ella. El hombre cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para sentarse al volante.

-¿Fue provechosa la tarde? - Emma sonrió al sujeto a través del espejo retrovisor y bajó la mirada para ver el anillo en su mano. -

-Mucho más de lo que esperaba. - respondió ella sin poder disimular su felicidad.

-¿Qué piensa hacer entonces? - preguntó encendiendo el motor. - ¿Sigue pensando lo mismo que en la mañana? -

-Por supuesto. - su voz denotaba seguridad. - Ahora más que nunca. -

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así haganmelo saber con sus rw**

**Gracias a las que me animan a seguir escribiendo y en especial **

**a Candy, Genesis y Celina que me obligan a hacerlo bajo amenazas xD**

**Nos leemos de nuevo donde nuestras letras nos crucen.**


	4. No entiendo nada

El audi negro se estacionó fuera de un lujoso condominio. El chofer descendió del vehículo para abrir la puerta a la señorita y tenderle una mano.

-No es necesario, gracias. - la rubia bajó y caminó directamente a su cuarto. Tecleando de repente algún mensaje en el teléfono. - Dejó sus cosas encima de la cama y comenzó a hurgar en su closet. Deslizó su mano por la fila de vestidos intentando pensar cuál sería el indicado para aquella tarde. No era que le interesara mucho. Pero su padre estaba convencido de que tenía que integrarse al "circulo". Tomó un vestido azul, uno rojo y uno color crema. Los extendió sobre la cama analizándolos con detalle...

-Mi niña. - la voz suave de una mujer la hizo voltear. - ¡Oh! Eso venía a ver, si estabas preparándote. -

-Si, por supuesto. Sino ya sabes cómo se pone James. - la mujer se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido? - sus ojos verdes escrutaban ansiosos. Emma sonrió tímidamente mirando hacia la cama.

-No lo sé. Podría decirse que bien. - respondió sin poder disimular su alegría.

-Pues yo diría por esa sonrisa que más que bien. - Emma levantó su mano enseñándole el anillo. La mujer de cabellos canosos se llevó las manos a la boca emocionada. - ¡Lo encontraste! -

-Lo tenía ella. - dijo acariciándolo. - La pobre enfermó por mi causa. -

-Ha de estar mal alimentada o ser muy debilucha para resfriarse por un poco de agua. - apretó los labios y llevó sus manos a la cintura disgustada. -Pobrecita.-

-Quizás sea el cansancio. Trabaja y estudia. Es muy esforzada. -

-Esa es una cualidad muy importante.- comentó la anciana sentándose a un lado de la cama sin aplastar los vestidos. -

-Lo sé. Parece muy agradable. Mañana la visitaré nuevamente. - la anciana enarcó las cejas encima de sus diminutas gafas. -

-¿No serás muy invasiva? - Emma se encogió de hombros tomando el vestido color crema. -

-Me dijo que no le molestaban mis visitas y pienso aprovechar eso al máximo.- La anciana sonrió. -

-Entonces me pondré a preparar algo delicioso para que le lleves de regalo. -

-Gracias Granny. - analizó el vestido con cuidado. -¿Te parece bien éste? -

-Con cualquier cosa que te pongas te verás hermosa. -

-Eso lo dices porque me quieres.- rio pasando al tocador para vestirse. -

* * *

Al día siguiente, Regina se sentía exactamente igual, como si un tren la hubiera arrollado diez veces. Aún así decidió levantarse, no era de las personas que gustaban mucho de quedarse en la cama sin hacer nada. Por lo que prefirió adelantar temas de la universidad y aprovechar su tiempo. Tomó un libro grueso y algo gastado y se acomodó en la mesa junto con algunos apuntes particulares. Era casi medio día. Ruby había salido a trabajar y no volvería hasta bien entrada la tarde. Después de la charla intensa donde le contó con lujo de detalles la visita de la rubia se terminó durmiendo cerca de las dos de la mañana. Luego de cansarse en insistir en si algo más había sucedido. Razón por la cual se quedó dormida en la mañana y terminó saliendo a las apuradas sin siquiera desayunar.

Tomó su teléfono y puso música de Chopin para comenzar a leer. Momentos más tarde, cuando el silencio se apoderó del lugar levantó la mirada para darse cuenta que había pasado más de hora y media estudiando. Se levantó dispuesta a hacerse algo para comer, pero las ganas se le fueron al llegar a la cocina. Tomó una manzana, la lavó y le dio un mordisco camino a la mesa nuevamente. Buscó entre sus canciones las carpetas de Mozart decidida a finalizar con el capitulo que le faltaba. Se había concentrado tanto que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta. La persona del otro lado tuvo que golpear más fuerte hasta que llamó su atención. Se sobresaltó y se levantó de un salto de la silla. No esperaba a nadie, pero en su pecho el corazón parecía avisarle de antemano de quien se trataba. Intentó quitar esa idea de su mente. "No te ilusiones" pensó poniendo la mano en la perilla. Se quedó quieta un momento pensando en sí debería o no abrir. Dos fuertes golpes al otro lado la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos bruscamente y se animó para encontrarse con la rubia frente a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y varias bolsas en la mano.

-Hola- la saludó - Lo siento, ¿Golpeé demasiado fuerte? -

-No, bueno sí. Pero está bien. Si no no te hubiera oído - La voz rasposa de la morena la hizo fruncir el ceño.-

-Estás mal de tu garganta.-

-No es nada. - respondió muy poco convincente. -

-¿Has tomado algo? Aunque sea para aplacar un poco los síntomas -

-No es necesario. No me siento tan mal ¿Quieres pasar? - preguntó dándose cuenta que aún estaban las dos en el umbral. Emma asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima. - Es una verdadera sorpresa.

-¿Estabas ocupada? - dijo al ver la cantidad de hojas desparramadas por la mesa. - Si prefieres puedo venir en otro momento. - Regina negó con una sonrisa.

-Para nada. Estaba estudiando, en realidad adelantando un poco de material. Nada que no pueda posponerse. - la rubia suspiró aliviada. -

-¿Has almorzado? - Regina negó con la cabeza.- ¿Te gusta la comida china?

-Por supuesto, pero...- bajó la mirada hacia las bolsas. -

-Sólo pasaba por aquí pensé que estarías sola sin ganas de cocinar así que me dije... ¿Por qué no? -

-¿Pasabas por aquí? - la morena arqueó una ceja extrañada. Era casi imposible que una chica como ella se paseara por aquel vecindario así por que sí.

-Bueno... - Regina reconoció las bolsas de una prestigiosa casa de comida de Tribeca y la miró con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres almorzar? Traje un poco de todo porque no sabía que podría gustarte. - la morena sonrió ante el detalle.

-Muchas gracias. - comenzó a juntar el material de estudio para dejarlo en la pequeña biblioteca que estaba a un lado. Caminó hacia la cocina, trajo un paño para limpiar la mesa, colocó un pequeño mantel bajo la intensa mirada de la rubia que seguía todos sus pasos. Regina se acercó y tomó las bolsas para comenzar dejar el contenido sobre la mesa. - Siéntate por favor. - Emma asintió sonriendo. - Creo que has exagerado un poco. Esto es mucho para dos personas – la rubia se encogió de hombros. - ¿Puedo? - preguntó tomando una de las cajitas, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo hacía que no comía aquello.

-Por supuesto. Sírvete lo que desees. Es todo para ti. - Regina sonrió al tiempo en que Emma se apoderaba de una cajita de maifan con curry - ¿Sueles comer mucha comida china? - preguntó Emma al verla manejar a la perfección los palillos. -

-Antes, cuando era más pequeña mis padres compraban bastante seguido. -

-Con razón. -

-¿Con razón qué? -

-A mi me costó bastante aprender a utilizarlos. - comentó tomando otro poco de fideos -

-Es cuestión de práctica. -

-Lo sé. - la mirada de la rubia no se desviaba de cada uno de los movimientos de su anfitriona. Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.- Disculpa por no avisar. Recordé que no tengo tu número y quería ver como estabas.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ha sido una agradable sorpresa. - Tosió suavemente y se disculpó con un gesto de su mano. - Luego te doy mi número. Así lo tienes. - Emma abrió grandes los ojos. - Digo, por cualquier cosa. Si vienes y no estoy o necesitas algo. -

-Me parece genial.- su sonrisa se tornó amplia con un dejo de timidez en la mirada. - Y dime... ¿Qué haces además de trabajar y estudiar? - Regina inclinó la cabeza como intentando encontrar palabras mientras terminaba de masticar. -

-Bueno... - Dejó los palillos dentro de la cajita y apoyó su mano a un costado. - Cuando las clases comienzan no tengo mucho tiempo de hacer nada. Convengamos que, salgo de mi casa a las seis de la mañana y vuelvo alrededor de las siete u ocho de la tarde dependiendo el día, no me da mucho tiempo de hacer cosas, además de que es un ritmo bastante exigente. Llego a casa, estudio otro rato y a dormir. Los viernes, sábado y domingo trabajo y eso es básicamente todo lo que hago. No tengo tiempo para salir y esas cosas. - Emma la miró sorprendida. - En vacaciones, suelo trabajar todos los días, a veces medio tiempo extra, para juntar dinero para el resto del año. - Regina sonrió. - Así de interesante es mi vida. -

-Encuentro fantástico el esfuerzo que haces. -

-Bueno, la verdad le debo mucho de esto a Ruby. - sonrió – sin ella sería todo mucho más complicado.

-Que bonito tener una amistad así. - Regina asintió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces de tu vida? -

-Básicamente nada. Desde que terminé mis estudios estoy en un limbo. No sé que hacer exactamente. - sus ojos se fijaron en el plato de comida y jugó con los palillos – Mi padre me hace ayudarlo con la representación social de su empresa. Cosa que no me divierte en absoluto.

-¿Y tienes novio? - preguntó Regina de repente llamando la atención de la rubia ante la directa. -

-No. - respondió ella con una sonrisa. - Es algo complicado ese tema.

-¿Por qué? - la morena se abofeteó mentalmente por su falta de sutileza. Ella no era así. Pero la curiosidad había puesto aquellas palabras en su boca. - Digo, es que una chica tan linda como tu es extraño que esté sola. -

-Gracias por lo de linda, pero tú estás sola y eres muy guapa. - Regina se quedó en silencio. Sus mejillas se encendieron de repente y no supo que contestar. Emma notó que había hablado sin pensar intentó decir algo para cambiar el tema pero gracias al cielo ella habló antes.

-Pero yo no tengo vida. - sonrió. - Es imposible conocer a alguien cuando vives entre papeles y libros. -

-Yo vivo rodeada de gente y estoy en las mismas. -

-No comprendo por qué. - Emma pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos por unos instantes. - Estoy segura que no te faltan pretendientes. - Nueva bofetada mental. Quiso morderse la lengua por hablar demasiado. Afortunadamente la rubia no desdibujó la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Mi padre... - empezó a decir. - El cambió mucho luego de la muerte de mi madre. - Buscó con su mirada el anillo que traía puesto. - Antes las cosas eran distintas. - dijo acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos. - El era amoroso conmigo, no le importaba lo que yo hiciera con tal de verme feliz. Pero desde hace diez años el se empeñó en hacer dinero y más dinero. Yo entiendo por qué, pero, el se alejó de mi. Comenzó a preocuparse por lo que la gente decía conforme su negocio crecía y fue prohibiéndome hacer cosas y expresarme como siempre lo había hecho. Según el yo debía aprender a ser una dama. - Regina intentaba alinear esas palabras para construir una historia pero no conseguía comprender.

-¿Tu padre es el hombre con quien estabas ayer?- Emma asintió y la morena se sintió estúpida por pensar que esa chica podía ser una arribista cualquiera. -

-Este anillo era de mi abuela por parte de padre. - dijo enseñándoselo. - Al morir ella se lo dio a mi papá y con él se le propuso a mi madre. Que lo tuvo hasta el día que se fue. Desde entonces lo traigo puesto. Anoche, lo tenía en mi mano. Cuando me pongo nerviosa juego con el – dijo deslizándolo a lo largo del dedo sin ponerlo ni sacarlo. - Y las tormentas me asustan. - levantó la mirada para fijarse por primera vez en mucho rato en esos ojos café que la hipnotizaban – Cuando sentí el primer trueno entré en pánico, pero mi padre no quería irse. Cuando sentí otro mucho más fuerte me sobresalté y el anillo se fue. Comencé a buscarlo, la tormenta llegó de repente. Tenía miedo pero no podía irme de ahí sin él. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con que lo buscara así que le dije que se fuera, que lo alcanzaría. Y no recuerdo mucho más luego de eso.

-Ahora comprendo perfectamente. - una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. - Eres una mujer muy interesante. -

-No me encuentro nada interesante. - respondió la rubia volviendo a tomar los palillos. -

-Diferimos en eso. - sonrió coqueta. Regina se volvió a sorprender por su comportamiento. Estaba segura de que si no estuviera tan resfriada estaría coqueteando con ella. Y eso no podía ser posible. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Aquella mujer había vuelto a su casa sin razón aparente. ¿No podía ilusionarse al menos un poquito? "No" pensó "Ella es una buena persona, se preocupó por tu estado porque siente la culpa de que estés enferma" miró hacia otro lado intentando evadir esa mirada aguamarina que la había cautivado. "Cálmate Regina, no te precipites".

-Te has quedado callada. - observó la rubia. - parece que tienes una conversación más interesante contigo misma.

-Disculpa, no es eso.- Emma inclinó la cabeza. - Es que me siento extraña eso es todo. -

-Quizás tengas fiebre de nuevo – la rubia atinó a colocar la mano en su frente de nuevo pero Regina se alejó bruscamente. -Lo siento. Quizás soy demasiado invasiva. No debería haberme tomado tantas atribuciones. -

-¡No! - Se apresuró a decir. - no es eso, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada al contacto físico. Eso es todo. - Emma sonrió levemente. -No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien además de Ruby se preocupe por mí. Ni siquiera mis padres.

-¿Y eso por qué? - se arrepintió al mismo instante en que soltó las palabras. - Disculpa otra vez. - estaba pasando el límite de la intromisión. –

-Es una larga historia. – intentó ocultar el halo de tristeza que se posó sobre su rostro detrás de los palillos. Emma no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarla. No quiso presionarla, sabía que era apenas una desconocida para ella. Y había sido bastante atrevida en lo que llevaba del día. – Prometo contártela un día, cuando me sienta bien. - La rubia entendió y le sonrió cómo respuesta. Analizó su rostro con detenimiento, sus ojos lucían cansados, pero eran los más seductores que había visto y estaban concentrados en el contenido del recipiente que tenía en sus manos. Los envolvía cierto misterio, algo que sin duda llamaba aún más su atención. Su cabello desprolijamente sujeto detrás de su oreja por un lado y suelto completamente del otro caía sobre su rostro como un oscuro manto. Su nariz perfecta, su piel, de apariencia tan delicada, recordaba como la había sentido cuando tomó su temperatura, tan tersa, tan acariciable invitaba a ser tocada por sus manos y sus labios delicados, de apariencia suave, rosados con cierto brillo ocasionado por la humedad que acababa de provocarles con un movimiento de su lengua. Se moría de ganas de posar su mano en su barbilla y atraerla hacia ella. Conocer aquella calidez embriagadora que estaba segura debía desprender. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la belleza cautivante que tenía esa mujer a pesar de estar con la nariz un tanto colorada. De pronto aquella mirada café se fijó en ella. Con tanta curiosidad que temió por un momento haber estado pensando en voz alta. Abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron aún más como exigiendo una explicación.

-Creo que... debo irme, lo siento. - se puso de pie ante la mirada ahora de sorpresa de Regina que la seguía en cada movimiento aún sin comprender. -

-Espera. - dijo apoyando los palillos sobre la caja. - ¿Dije algo malo? - Emma tomó su cartera y caminó hacia la puerta. -

-No, no te preocupes. Es sólo que. Recordé que tengo algo que hacer. - la futura abogada frunció el ceño. - Gracias por la compañía. -

-Pero, Emma, ¿No quieres quedarte otro poco? - Escuchar su voz ronca llamándola por su nombre no había hecho más que acrecentar su deseo. Debía controlarse. Al menos en aquel momento. Hasta conocerla un poco más. Intentó sonreír de la forma más creíble que pudo.

-Otro día. Lo prometo. - dijo saliendo del departamento. Regina la siguió hasta el pasillo, la hubiera seguido hasta la acera de no haber sido por que andaba en pijama y pantuflas. Una última sonrisa antes de ingresar al ascensor y nada más que confusión en la mente de la morena que por más que intentaba no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Por otra parte Emma se daba palmazos en la frente mientras descendía hasta la planta baja. Se había comportado como una idiota. Y estaba segura que no sabría como explicar su huida la próxima vez que la viera. Había arruinado culpa de sus hormonas la posibilidad de pasar una bonita tarde a su lado. Suspiró y se recargó en la pared del ascensor. Al salir del edificio lanzó una última mirada hacia arriba intentando descifrar cual sería la ventana de su departamento. Inhaló profundamente cargando sus pulmones de aire, dio media vuelta y subió al coche negro que la esperaba unos metros hacia el sur. Su mirada estaba fija en la ventanilla, pero su mente daba vueltas sin parar en los últimos momentos que acababa de vivir. No podía creer que se había comportado de un modo tan infantil. De repente cayó en cuenta de una cosa.

-¡No!- lanzó a modo de suspiro. - No puedo ser tan tonta. - Killian la miró a través del espejo.

-¿Se olvidó algo señorita? - preguntó bajando la velocidad del auto.

-Si. - respondió ella dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo. -

-¿Quiere que nos devolvamos? ¿Qué se le olvidó? - Emma hizo una mueca incorporándose.

-No me dio su teléfono. - El chófer musitó un suave "Oh" - Y se me olvidó dejarle el mío. - Apoyó el codo sobre el apoya-brazos y volvió a perder su mirada en el trafico. Nada, absolutamente nada le había salido según lo planeado.

* * *

Horas más tarde Regina estaba sumida en sus estudios. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Ruby radiante.

-¿Cómo estás? - saludó dejando su bolso sobre uno de los sillones. -¿Qué has hecho hoy? -su compañera de cuarto se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la cocina. - ¿Quien se emocionó comprando comida china?

-Emma. - respondió sin quitar la vista de sus hojas. Ruby saltó emocionada.

-¿Estuvo aquí de nuevo? ¿Y que hiciste? ¿Qué hicieron? -

-No quiero hablar de eso. -

-¡Ja! Ni de chiste, sabes que esas cosas no funcionan conmigo.- Regina dejó con fuerza el lápiz sobre la mesa y la miró molesta borrándole la sonrisa - ¿Tan grave fue?

-¡No tengo la menor idea! -Ruby arrugó la nariz. -

-No entiendo nada. -

-Yo tampoco, estábamos comiendo, me preguntó sobre mis padres, yo no quise contestar y ella...

-Ohh... ¿No le quisiste contestar normalmente o al estilo "Regina Mills"? -

-En ningún momento fui grosera. No creo haber dicho nada como para que se molestase. - Ruby sonrió al ver como las orejas de su amiga comenzaban a ponerse coloradas. Sabía que estaba enojada. Y frustrada por no haber podido tomar control de la situación. - Odio como las niñas ricas siempre creen que el mundo se mueve a su ritmo. -

-¿Pero que sucedió? ¿Sólo se fue? -

-¡Si! Le dije que se quedara pero se fue de todos modos. - volvió a tomar el lápiz con marcado coraje y continuó escribiendo su resumen. -

-¿Le pediste que se quedara?. - dijo con una sonrisa subiendo y bajando las cejas repetidamente pero su amiga la ignoró. - ¿Por qué no la buscas? -

-No tengo como. - respondió sin descuidar su quehacer -

-Pero si lo tuvieras la buscarías. - dijo en tono sugerente acercándose a ella. -

-No. Por que evidentemente todo lo que estaba buscando era algo con que entretenerse un rato y yo no voy a prestarme para esas cosas. -

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? -

-¡No! es evidente que sólo se preocupo por el anillo y hoy vino porque estaba aburrida o algo, no lo sé... -

-No es para que te pongas asi - la regañó en tono serio al notar que estaba gritando. -

-Viene un día, está conmigo, me cuida, al otro dia vuelve como si nada, se hace la que le se preocupa... -

-Regina-

-Ya no importa - su tono de voz bajó bruscamente. - Estoy cansada nos vemos mañana. - sin decir más se retiró al cuarto para esconderse bajo las sabanas, sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Quizás por la fiebre, o por haber estado pensando demasiado. Sabía que no debía ilusionarse con aquella rubia. Lo sabía desde el momento en que la vio en aquella noche de tormenta. Pero se permitió a sí misma sembrar la semilla de la ilusión aún sabiendo que jamás sería capaz de florecer. Había estado equivocada. Demasiado. Había bajado la guardia a pesar de saber como sería el final. Que más daba. Era la historia de su vida. Suspiró y trató de enfocar su mente en otra cosa. Hasta ahí había llegado todo. Ella tenía una sola prioridad y a eso debía aferrarse. Sus estudios.

* * *

-Pero tienes que aclararle. - dijo la voz de Belle al otro lado de la linea. -

-¿Qué quieres que le aclare? ¿Que huí por que moría de ganas de besarla? - Emma se encontraba recostada en la cama con los ojos cubiertos por su antebrazo.

-Podría ser, después de todo ya has hecho el ridículo. Peor no creo que puedas quedar -

-Gracias. -

-Lo digo en serio, no tienes nada que perder. ¿O si? -

-No lo sé, dudo mucho que desee verme después de haberla dejado con las palabras en la boca. Además ¿Qué le voy a decir? -

-Que te gusta, que quieres conocerla más, que piensas que es la mujer más hermosa que has visto, algo de eso. -

-No estoy segura...

-Emma, ¡Por favor! tu misma me has dicho que tu gaydar nunca falla! No te pongas más excusas y has algo por ti. -la rubia se quedó en silencio. Reflexionando mientras se sentaba en la cama. - ¿Qué me dices?

-Que puede que tengas razón. Pero debo juntar el valor antes de volver a verla. -

* * *

**Saludos! si, me perdí, cambié de nombre y todo pero aquí estoy. **

**Espero que les guste este cap y ya veremos que sucede con mis dos cabezotas favoritas.**

**Espero me dejen su review para saber que les gustó, o que no y que les gustaría. :**)


	5. ¿Crees en el destino?

**Capitulo 5**

Ruby golpeó la puerta del baño, su compañera llevaba más de treinta minutos encerrada.

-¿Te falta mucho? - Regina rodó los ojos y terminó de colocarse el segundo arete. Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta justo para ver a su amiga con las manos en la cadera.

-No. Ya estoy lista. - Salió del cuarto y caminó hacia su cama para tomar la chaqueta que había dejado preparada. Tomó la cartera y su celular de la mesa de noche justo al tiempo en que emitió un sonido.

-¿Otra vez ella? -

-Supongo. - Respondió indiferente – Ya averiguaré quien fue el que le dio mi numero. - Guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y caminó hacia el comedor seguida por Ruby.

-¿No le has contestado? -

-Si, le respondí el primer día. Y un par de mensajes más aclarándole que todo estaba bien. -

-Pero no parece estar todo bien. - insistió.

-No, no lo está, por que no sé de donde sacó mi teléfono. Seguramente le pagó a alguien o hizo alguna de esas cosas en las que la gente con dinero consigue siempre lo que quiere.-

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que si te busca es porque le interesas? - comentó en tono tranquilo.

-No. Además, si le interesara no se hubiera ido de la forma en que lo hizo.- dijo volteándose para ver a su amiga de frente. -

-Pero ella te explicó por qué. ¿O no? - se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a la morena.

-"Recordé que tenía algo que hacer" no es una excusa válida. -

-Regina, quizás se puso nerviosa. Quizás sintió algo que le asustó y por eso decidió irse. -

-Ya basta de intentar encontrarle una justificación. No quiero saber más nada al respecto. Ya le he dicho a ella y te lo digo a ti. Está todo bien. Eso ya pasó. Fin de la historia. -

-Has estado más gruñoña que de costumbre. Creo que estas sobrevalorando aquella situación. Ella te busca. Dale una oportunidad. - Regina no dijo nada. Tomó los libros que estaban encima de la mesa y se dispuso a salir. - ¿A donde vas? -

-He pasado los últimos cinco días aquí dentro, necesito un poco de aire. Nos vemos esta tarde en el evento. - Salió sin más. Dejando a su amiga preocupada y un tanto molesta ante su testarudez.

Al salir del edificio volvió a sentir el teléfono vibrar. Se negó unos instantes a verlo, pero al sentir el molesto movimiento nuevamente, llevada más aún por su curiosidad, tomó el aparato y deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla. "5 mensajes Emma" abrió la ventana.

"_¡Buen día! Espero no despertarte, sólo quería saber como estabas. _9.34_"_

"_Sé que has dicho que todo estaba bien, pero nuevamente disculpa. Me gustaría volver a verte. No he vuelto a tu departamento porque creo que estaría bien que tú me invitaras la próxima vez. _10.17_"_

"_Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué harás hoy? Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio ésta noche. Claro si tu quieres. _11.53_"_

"_Sé que soy insoportable, pero de verdad me agradaría mucho más tu compañía. O si quieres cancelo y vamos a donde tu desees. Quisiera poder hablar contigo en persona. _12.06"

"_De seguro estás ocupada, disculpa las molestias. Cuando quieras me escribes _14.34"

Regina suspiró. Le molestaba pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse un poco encantada por su interés. Sabía que estaba siendo descortés al leer sus mensajes y no responderlos. Pensó rápidamente una respuesta que no sonara alentadora ni desagradable.

"_Agradezco mucho tu interés, estoy bien, gracias. Voy camino a la biblioteca. Lo siento pero hoy tengo la tarde ocupada. Debo trabajar. Cuídate."_

* * *

El teléfono de Emma sonó con un timbre que había puesto sólo para ella. Saltó del sillón donde estaban haciendo pedicure al darse cuenta que Regina acababa de responderle.

-¿Es ella? - preguntó Belle al ver la sonrisa de la rubia.- ¿Le preguntaste si quería salir contigo?

-Si. Me da miedo leerlo. - respondió estrechando el celular a su pecho. -

-No te hagas ilusiones, si no se ha dignado a escribirte más que para un si, no, ajam... -

-No seas así – la interrumpió - tiene todo el derecho de estar molesta. -

-¿Y ahora que te dice? - Emma abrió la ventana de su conversación. Su amiga observó como poco a poco iba menguando su sonrisa. - Nada bueno evidentemente. -

-No puede, tiene que trabajar. - suspiró profundamente inclinando su cabeza hacia el respaldo. - Me odia. -

-No cariño. No te odia. - dijo Belle con el tono de voz más suave y amoroso que pudo. - Sólo es una persona normal. Es una camarera que te ayudó una noche. Sólo cruzaste un par de palabras con ella. ¿Cuanto? ¿Dos días? - la rubia asintió – Quizás ella no se encantó de la misma forma que tu con ella. Por eso conversa contigo como las dos extrañas que son.

-Puede que tengas razón. Parece que por primera vez ha fallado mi radar. - dijo intentando hacer una broma.

-No te desanimes. Ya encontrarás alguien que de vueltas tu mundo y te corresponda. Agradece que no has alcanzado a conocerla mejor. Así te ahorras el disgusto de enamorarte. - Emma sonrió intentando convencer a la castaña de que coincidía con ella. Pero no podía evitar sentir una enorme desilusión. Se sentía como un cachorro abandonado sin entender por qué. - Tu has hecho todo lo que estaba en tus manos. Quédate con eso. - Belle le guiñó un ojo y Emma sonrió.

-Si, tienes razón.- Escribió rápidamente un par de palabras y le tendió el teléfono a su amiga. -Toma. - Belle la miró sin comprender. - así podré resistir la tentación de seguir escribiéndole. - La castaña asintió y luego de poner el teléfono en silencio lo guardó en su bolso.

-Me parece muy buena idea. -

* * *

Cuando el teléfono de Regina volvió a vibrar en seguida sintió una leve molestia. Emma era verdaderamente insistente. Sacó del bolsillo el móvil y abrió para ver su respuesta. Que para su sorpresa, le dejó un sabor amargo.

"De acuerdo, hasta otra. 14.39"

Arrugó la frente, siendo honesta no esperaba una respuesta así. Quizás ya se había cansado de sus desprecios. Trató de no pensar en ello y volvió a guardar el aparato. Era mejor si la historia con aquella rubia llegaba hasta allí.

* * *

Pasadas las ocho de la noche Regina ingresó como un rayo al salón de eventos de un prestigioso hotel del centro. Aquella noche había una cena a beneficio de una asociación en favor de una enfermedad poco conocida. Como siempre, la crema y nata de la ciudad se reunía para una buena causa. Su jefa la vio pasar apresurada hacia ningún lado y decidió llamar su atención.

-Regina - ella volteó e inmediatamente se le acercó. -¿Estás bien? ¿A dónde ibas? -

-La verdad se me hizo tarde y estaba buscandote, no alcancé a estar en la reunión previa. -

-No te preocupes ¿Segura que estás bien? - su respiración era un tanto agitada y la notaba ansiosa. -

-Por supuesto. Estoy bien. Sólo caminé demasiado rápido. - La mujer le sonrió

-De acuerdo, ve a cambiarte. Es bueno tenerte de nuevo. - La morena correspondió a la sonrisa y caminó hacia el sector trasero donde había un pequeño cubículo. Como era de esperarse sus compañeras ya estaban todas listas. Sacó su uniforme del bolso y comenzó a cambiarse.

-¡Aquí estás! -levantó la mirada hacia la entrada y ¿Quien más podía ser sino Ruby? - Casi llego tarde por tu culpa. Me quedé esperándote para venir ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada. -

-Se me fueron las horas en la biblioteca – respondió mientras se ponía la camisa blanca – Disculpa por no avisarte, había apagado el teléfono.

-Eso lo noté. Me cansé de llamarte. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Regina dedicó una breve mirada a su amiga antes de fijarse en los botones que estaba abrochando. -¿Emma estuvo insistiendo todo el día? - la morena se sentó en un banquillo para colocarse el calzado y negó brevemente antes de ponerse el primero. - ¿Entonces? -

-Nada, sólo quería estar tranquila y pensar. Cuando lo encendí ya era tarde. -

-Pensar ¿En qué? -

-Ya no importa. Emma parece haberse rendido asíque ya todo será como antes. - terminó de colocarse el segundo zapato y se puso de pie para terminar de arreglarse el cabello. -

-No estoy segura de que sea eso lo que quieres.-

-Eso da igual, quien debe estar segura soy yo. - Le dedico una falsa sonrisa y salió.

Horas más tarde el gran salón estaba repleto. La cena había concluido en completo orden. La atención había sido perfecta. Sólo quedaba levantar las mesas para el evento del cierre. Y servir el champagne. Regina estaba sirviendo una copa a un caballero cuando Ruby se puso a su lado y susurró.

-Necesito hablar contigo en cuanto termines. - dicho ésto se alejó y Regina concluyó con su tarea.

Caminó intrigada hacia el borde del salón donde su mejor amiga la esperaba moviendo las manos y piernas nerviosamente. Cuando estuvo a su lado la interrogó con la mirada, Ruby se apresuró a hablar. - ¿Crees en el destino? - Ella frunció el ceño.

-Si me dices que me has hecho venir hasta aquí en medio del servicio para preguntarme eso te golpearé muy fuerte en cuanto salgamos. -

-¿No crees que el destino nos juega sucio algunas veces? - insistió. Regina rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para volver a su lugar antes de que la regañaran. - ¡No! - dijo tomándola del brazo – Ven, mira hacia allí – dijo señalando a un costado del escenario. - Al lado de la segunda columna -

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? - preguntó perdiendo la paciencia. -

-¡Mira! En aquella mesa, al lado de la mujer de vestido rojo. ¿La ves? - Los ojos color chocolate intentaron decifrar que era lo que Ruby intentaba mostrarle. Contó las columnas y buscó a la mujer de vestido rojo. Estaba a punto de volver a quejarse cuando vio exactamente lo que tenía que ver. Allí sentada, con un vestido azul marino y su cabello rubio suelto estaba ella. Con una preciosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. "Maldición" pensó. Dedicó una mirada mortal a Ruby y se alejó rápidamente de allí dejando a su amiga con las palabras en la boca. Terminaría con sus cosas y se excusaría con su jefa para irse unos minutos antes. Pero Ruby parecía estar interesada en intervenir a toda costa. Caminó disimuladamente hacia donde estaba la rubia y se acercó sigilosamente a ella.

-Disculpe señorita. - le dijo llamando la atención de Emma. -

-Si, dígame. - respondió con total educación. -

-Podría permitirme unos segundos. Necesito hablar con usted. - Emma miró a su amiga confundida.

-Lo lamento pero no creo conocerla. - Ruby no supo que contestar. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Sólo le pido un segundo. Es algo que quizás le interese. - la rubia volvió a mirar a Belle que se encogió de hombros divertida. Al final se puso de pie y se "escondió" detrás de la columna donde estaba la chica de ojos claros. - Disculpe de verdad que la moleste. Yo soy amiga de Regina. - los ojos verdes de Emma reflejaron la sorpresa al oir aquel nombre. Soy Ruby. Verá, ella está aquí trabajando hoy. Y no tiene la mínima intención de hablar con usted. - Su expresión cambió de la sorpresa a la seriedad de un segundo a otro. - ¿A usted le gusta? - Nuevamente el rostro de Emma se llenó de confusión y a la vez nerviosismo. - se que estoy arriesgando mi trabajo al estar conversando con usted. Pero no puedo permitir que Regina vuelva a equivocarse. Por eso le pregunto. A usted, ¿Le gusta ella? -

-Creo que no es algo que importe ahora. - respondió y volvió a caminar hacia su mesa. -

-Espere. -Emma se detuvo por última vez. - Sé que quizás me esté equivocando pero. Si le gusta, tengale paciencia. Usted a ella, no le es indiferente. - Sin decir nada más se alejó dejando a la rubia inmóvil en su sitio. Con aquellas palabras fijas en su mente.

Los minutos siguientes Ruby intercaló su atención entre las mesas que estaba sirviendo, los movimientos de Regina y la rubia del vestido azul. Estaba furiosa al ver a las dos mujeres mirándose furtivamente sin tomar la iniciativa de buscarse. Casi al finalizar la velada, se encontró con su amiga en el sector trasero donde se dejaban las copas.

-¿No piensas ir a hablarle?-

-Estoy trabajando Ruby. - dijo sin dejar de colocar las copas sobre el bandejon.

-Eso no importa, dile que la llamarás, al menos salúdala. No creo en las casualidades. Y tu tampoco. Por algo se han encontrado aquí. -

-Que esté aquí solo me confirma que es otra más de esas niñas mimadas de papá que hacen siempre lo que quieren como él quiere sin pensar ni decir nada. - dijo irritada - Es la típica mujer trofeo que de seguro se casará con algún tipo de su clase y tendrá preciosos bebes rubios igual que ella. No pienso perder el tiempo Ruby. - dio media vuelta para salir del lugar cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada seria y triste de Emma. A pesar de aquel halo de angustia que la cubría en ese momento la belleza abrumadora de la rubia dejó a Regina sin poder reaccionar, abrió la boca sin saber que hacer o decir para remediarlo pero antes de que pudiera actuar la rubia levantó la barbilla y dio la media vuelta hacia el salón con aire digno. Ruby le quitó la bandeja de las manos.

-Espero que estes contenta. - la regañó en tono serio. - ¡Ve y búscala! - se le fueron las ganas de replicar, simplemente obedeció y caminó detrás de ella rápidamente. La vio atravesar el salón hacia su mesa, dijo algo a la chica del vestido rojo y luego de tomar sus respectivos bolsos de mano se levantaron de allí. Regina se detuvo al ver que iba acompañada pero sin saber cuando ni cómo sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia ella. Al llegar a la salida del hotel Emma y su compañera se vieron obligadas a esperar por sus abrigos, oportunidad en la que Regina pudo alcanzarla.

-Emma, disculpa. - La rubia a pesar de escuchar su voz no quiso voltear. - No quise decir...

-Si quisiste, lo dijiste. - Se dio la vuelta para verla de frente. - Si ese era el problema desde el principio podrías haber sido clara. -

-No es así. - un sujeto del hotel se acercó a ella y le ayudó a colocarse el abrigo. Regina se sintió estúpida. Sabía que había actuado mal.

-No hace falta que digas nada. - hizo una seña a su compañera y ambas caminaron hacia el vehículo. - Emma - dijo acercándose unos pasos más hacia ella, pero no fue oída. Subieron al auto y por última vez la camarera caminó hacia un lado del auto - por favor... - Belle miró a su amiga arqueando una ceja, pudo leer en aquella mirada "Esto es lo que querías". La rubia volvió a ver a Regina y descendió del auto para caminar nuevamente hacia ella. La morena movió las manos nerviosa, había actuado como un animal sin tener necesidad, se había enojado con Emma sin tener una verdadera razón. ¿Acaso ella tenía la culpa de gustarle? ¿Tenía culpa de su miedo? No, y eso lo sabía. Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las cuales expresarse pero no supo encontrarlas. Sólo podía verla a los ojos y dedicarle su mirada más sincera y arrepentida. Emma sintió la tensión en el escaso aire que las distanciaba y miró hacia otro lado. - De verdad discúlpame. - dijo por fin. - Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Tampoco siento todo lo que dije en ese momento. - Los labios apretados de la rubia y su ceño fruncido demostraban que aun no estaba del todo convencida, aún así sus ojos fueron buscando su mirada lentamente.

-No me conoces, no deberías juzgarme – dijo en tono suave -

-Lo sé – se apresuró a decir – Lo siento de verdad y no creo que seas así. Quisiera que pudiéramos hablar tranquilas. ¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana? - Emma se mantenía en silencio. - No puedo explicarte claramente lo que me sucedió estos días. - fue bajando el tono de su voz a medida que finalizaba la frase - Pero quisiera poder conocerte mejor si es que tú quieres –

-De acuerdo – fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta – Nos vemos. -Sin decir nada más subió al coche e indicó a Killian, su chofer, que las llevara a su casa.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? - preguntó Belle ansiosa apenas comenzaron el desplazamiento –

-Me dijo que quería conocerme – su tono apagado y la mirada perdida en la ventanilla hicieron que la sonrisa de la castaña se borrara. -

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando fuiste a buscarla? - Emma no respondió. Simplemente se dejó llevar por aquellas palabras que, sabía que Regina no sentía. Pero tenía razón. Si ella seguía con el ritmo de vida que tenía hasta el momento, si continuaba actuando de aquella forma por complacer a su padre, acabaría por perder el rumbo, se convertiría en una de esas personas que ella muchas veces había criticado. - lanzó un profundo suspiro. La mano de su amiga se posó sobre la que ella mantenía sobre su regazo y la hizo voltear hacia ella. -

-Tranquila Em. - le sonrió con dulzura. La rubia le devolvió el gesto. - No pienses en nada más por hoy, ya mañana tendrás tiempo. - ella asintió.

Al llegar al departamento Ruby arrojó con furia su bolso sobre el sofá haciendo sobresaltar a su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó dejando el suyo en otro de los sillones. -

-¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡Que quisiera golpearte! ¡Eso me pasa! - se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios esperando una respuesta de su amiga. Regina suspiró. Estaba cansada. Realmente agotada por todo el estrés del día y no sólo por el de la cena, sino por haber estado nerviosa desde que se enteró que habían coincidido en el mismo evento. Se había mantenido firme durante los días en los que no la tuvo presente, hasta pudo ignorarla a pesar de palabras insistentes y tiernas que recibía por teléfono. Sabía que no debía involucrarse con ella. Era mucho más complicado que simplemente conocer a alguien. Ella deseaba conocer a Emma, la deseaba a ella y eso le asustaba. Encontró en su huida la excusa perfecta para dejar de verla y así arriesgarse a caer más profundo en sus encantos.

-Por favor. De verdad ahora no. - dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar al cuarto que compartían. -

-¿Qué piensas hacer? - como su amiga no contestó la siguió hasta la habitación. - ¿Qué piensas hacer? - insistió. Los ojos color café de su amiga la miraban cansados. Regina suspiró.

-Sé que estuve mal. Pero le pedí disculpas. Mañana nos veremos si es que ella quiere. - La expresión de Ruby se fue suavizando. -¿Puedo dormir ahora? - Ruby asintió. Un poco satisfecha. Por lo menos la cabezota de su amiga había logrado romper esa barrera que impedía el avanzar en su relación con Emma. Ahora debía esperar, que sus estúpidos miedos y frustraciones no le impidieran conocer a alguien que quizás valiera la pena. Vio a su amiga cubrirse hasta la cabeza y luego de ponerse su pijama se acostó e hizo lo mismo. Se durmió viendo como Regina respiraba tranquila mientras dormía. Sonrió, antes de que el sueño la consumiera pensando que aunque fuera por una vez en su vida, ella se merecía ser feliz.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ya en el próximo capitulo sabremos porque Regie está tan lastimada cual es su historia.**_

_**No olviden dejarme su rw, me hacen super muy feliz. Nos leemos prontito.**_


	6. Nervios

**Capitulo 6**

El sonido de una música comenzó a llenar el cuarto. Emma estiró su mano para buscar el aparato del que provenía el infernal sonido. Lo tomó y el sueño se disipó en segundos cuando leyó "Llamada entrante Regina" en la pantalla de su móvil. Volvió a mirar prestando un poco más de atención para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando e Inmediatamente contestó intentando no sonar tan dormida.

-¿Bueno? -

-¿Emma? Buen día. ¿Estabas durmiendo? - Abrió los ojos con muchísimo esfuerzo aún sabiendo que ella no la veía.

-Emm. No. No. - respondió con voz suave luchando contra morfeo. Una suave risa se dejó oir del otro lado.

-¿Emma? ¿Quieres que te llame después? - preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. -

-No, no te preocupes. Es que, me sorprendió tu llamado. - Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se sentó en la cama y restregó sus ojos con su mano libre. - ¿Sucede algo? -

-No, bueno, quería volver a disculparme por la forma en que me expresé anoche. - Regina estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con varios papeles desparramados. Le había costado un mundo concentrarse para estudiar por más que lo había intentado desde las seis de la mañana. Había resistido el deseo de llamarla desde pasadas las siete, pero supuso que estaría descansando, así que soportó hasta las nueve en punto.

-Oh, bueno, no te preocupes por eso. - dejó caer su mano sobre su pierna aún un poco dormida.- Te dije que podríamos hablarlo después. -

-Para eso te llamaba. - Emma abrió los ojos intentando poner toda su atención en las palabras de la morena. - ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al central park ésta tarde? -

-¿Al central park? -

-Bueno, no lo sé, si deseas podemos ir a otro sitio, pero de verdad me gustaría conversar contigo acerca de mi comportamiento. - Lo decía en serio. Quería hablar con ella y quería decirle lo extraña que la hacía sentir. Había planeado durante las horas que supuestamente había estudiado la forma en que se lo diría. Y estaba decidida. - De verdad quiero que entiendas el por qué. - _"Aunque después no quieras volver a verme"_ pensó

-Por supuesto. - respondió sin dudarlo. - ¿A qué hora en donde? -

-¿Te parece a eso de las cuatro en la entrada principal? Estaré esperando en una de las bancas a un lado de la fuente. -

-Me parece genial. - respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios. Hubo un breve silencio y luego se atrevió a hablar. - Bien, nos vemos allí.

-Hasta más tarde. - respondió y colgó.

* * *

Cuando la llamada finalizó Emma se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el aparato con una sonrisa boba. Volvió a tomarlo y marcó a su mejor amiga. Sonó un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta. Al segundo intento algo o alguien contestó con un gruñido.

-¡Belle! ¿Estás durmiendo? -

-Ya no. - respondió con pocas ganas. - Dime que tienes una buena razón para despertarme tan temprano. -

-¡Tienes que venir ya! - Belle volvió a gruñir al otro lado. - Regina me llamó, vamos a vernos esta tarde. Si no estas conmigo soy capaz de ir a buscarla a su departamento ahora mismo. -

-Está bien. Sólo un rato más y estaré allí. -

* * *

Mientras tanto Regina se quedó con el aparato en la mano pensando si había hecho lo correcto, lo fuera o no ella había aceptado y era motivo suficiente para alegrarse en aquel momento.

-¿Escuché bien? - preguntó Ruby asomándose por la puerta apretando los ojos. Su amiga salió de la habitación con el cabello alborotado y su pijama de color rojo con negro. Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta la silla contigua a la de Regina que la veía con una tímida sonrisa. Se sentó dejando caer las manos sobre sus piernas -¿Has llamado a Emma? - Abrió los ojos haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para poder ver la respuesta de su amiga. Regina asintió y una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de ambas. -¡Genial! Te felicito. Dame un minuto. - Dijo levantándose nuevamente. - Aún estoy demasiado dormida como para procesar todo esto. - Regina negó con la cabeza sonriendo al ver como volvía arrastrando los pies hacia la habitación, escuchó el grifo de la ducha y supo que la había perdido por unos minutos. En aquellos momentos de soledad fue cuando el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Empezó a dar vueltas por el departamento intentando ocuparse en ordenar un poco aunque no lo hiciera realmente. Ya se había rendido con sus estudios por aquel día.

-¿Qué haces dando vueltas como león enjaulado? - preguntó su roomate repuesta gracias a su baño. -

-Ruby. ¿Qué voy a decirle? - ella se encogió de hombros mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Dile la verdad, que te gusta y por eso actuaste como una idiota. - Regina frunció el ceño. A veces Ruby era demasiado honesta. -

-No puedo decirle eso. -

-¿Por qué no? -

-Porque no sería correcto. - respondió dubitativa. -

-¿Correcto para quien? - Regina abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada.- -¿Cuando dejarás de ponerte excusas ridiculas? -

-No son ridículas. Es solo... es que ¿Si se lo digo y se asusta? ¿O si a ella no le intereso?. ¿O si no soy lo suficiente para ella? ¿O me rechaza por...

-¡Oye! Primero cálmate. -

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Cállate. - Regina obedeció. - Siéntate ahí y deja de dar vueltas. - la morena caminó hacia el sofá de tres cuerpos que le señalaban y se sentó con las manos juntas en su regazo. - Ahora escúchame bien. - dijo poniéndose frente a ella. - No voy a permitir que sigas tirándote abajo de esa forma. Lo que haya sucedido en el pasado ya fue. Es historia. Así que ya basta con eso. - Ruby se sentó forzando a Regina que la mirara. Le desesperaba la falta de seguridad que se había apoderado de su amiga. - Escúchame, sólo has tenido un poco de mala suerte, pero eso no significa que no valgas la pena. O sea. ¡Mírate! - la morena la veía con los ojos un poco empañados. - ¡Regina eres perfecta! - dijo tomando sus manos con desesperación. - Cualquier persona sea hombre o mujer estaría vuelto loco por ti. Hasta yo, si no te viera como mi hermana me hubiera tirado a tu cuello desde hace rato. -

-Lo dices porque me quieres. -

-Así es, y me conoces, sabes que soy asquerosamente sincera. Y que cuando apestas te lo digo. Pero escúchame bien. Regina, la rubita está vuelta loca por ti. Sino, no te hubiera ido a buscar a la cocina. ¿No crees? O sea. ¡Te ha estado escribiendo desde que huyó de aquí!

-Quizás sólo quiere ser mi amiga. -

-¡Ay por favor! - rió soltándole las manos. - Claro. Tu amiga. -

-Ruby, tengo miedo. No quisiera que ella me viera con desprecio. -

-Créeme que no lo hará. Habla con ella. Dile lo que te sucede. Estoy segura de que te corresponde, y si no lo hace te comprenderá. - Regina sonrió. Aunque no estaba convencida del todo. - ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Cómo se lo dirás? -

-No lo sé. - Ruby rodó los ojos. Se acercó un poco más a su amiga, si era necesario practicarían linea por linea, pero no pensaba dejar que Regina perdiera aquella cita con la rubia.

* * *

Cerca de las dos de la tarde Belle apareció en el piso de Emma, la rubia acababa de salir de un largo baño. Había pensado que ello la ayudaría con la ansiedad, pero no había funcionado del todo bien.

-¿Te has portado bien niña?- preguntó dejando su bolso de mano sobre la cama.

-Mejor de lo que me hubiera gustado- respondió sentándose en uno de los sillones de su cuarto. - Gracias por responder a mi llamado de emergencia. De ser por ti estaría en casa de Regina haciéndole quien sabe que. -

-Ya quisieras – rió Belle. - ¿A qué hora se encontrarán? -

-A las cuatro de la tarde – la castaña arqueó las cejas. - ¿Por qué? -

-Es un excelente horario. - sonrió. Al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia continuó. - Pueden caminar, conversar un largo rato y cuando se den cuenta de que el tiempo pasó como flecha pueden ir a comer algo juntas, y quien dice después. - el tono sugerente de su amiga hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran levemente. No por imaginarse a solas con Regina. Sino de pensar que ella había planificado el horario para poder estar más tiempo con ella - Es una mujer inteligente. -

-Estas dando por sentado que está interesada en mi. Yo no creo que así sea. -

-Ay Emma ¡Por favor! - La rubia enarcó las cejas. - Dime cuantas desconocidas que no tienen el más mínimo interés serían capaces de correr detrás de ti a través de todo un salón en su horario de trabajo como hizo ella anoche. Dime que desconocida que sólo quiere ser tu amiga te llama a primeras horas de la mañana para poder concretar la cita contigo. Apuesto que estaba muriéndose de ganas de hacerlo desde las seis de la mañana.

-No es una cita. - se apresuró a decir.

-Ya me dirás luego si lo es o no. Créeme, alguien que quisiera ser solo tu amiga ni siquiera se apresuraría a volver a verte. Así como yo que me tome todo mi tiempo en venir. -

-Gracias – dijo con sarcasmo. Belle se cruzó de piernas y la miró con una sonrisa. -

-Es la verdad, pero al parecer ella es igual de lenta, orgullosa y miedosa que tu. -

-Gracias otra vez -

-Las amigas somos sinceras una con la otra – dijo levantando las manos en señal de tregua - Vas a tener que tener paciencia. -

-Ya lo creo. - dijo quitándose el toallon con el que envolvía su cabello. - Pero fue una verdadera sorpresa su llamada. Es un gran avance, considerando que apenas me había escrito en los últimos días. -

-Te lo dije, tiene miedo. Mira amiga, te seré bien sincera, si no fuera porque anoche comprobé con mis propios ojos lo guapa que es, te diría que la dejes. Pero te buscó, te llamó. Está sumando un par de puntos. Aunque deberá esforzarse más si quiere mi aprobación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la quiere? - preguntó riendo

-Todas las personas quieren llevarse bien con la mejor amiga de su pareja, después de todo, somos nosotras las que les aconsejamos en los momentos de crisis, no va a querer tenerme en su contra, puedes darlo por hecho. - Emma rio con ganas. Realmente su amiga sabía como distenderla. Estaba mucho más tranquila ahora que ella estaba ahí.

* * *

-Bien- le dijo Ruby acomodando su cabello por enésima vez. - Estás perfecta. De verdad no puedo creer que seas tan hermosa. -

-¡Basta! - se quejó con una sonrisa. -

-Te lo digo amiga, en cuanto te vea con éste atuendo se le caerá la mandíbula. - No es por nada, pero se que se le ocurrirán muchos jueguitos que podrían hacer en el escritorio de una oficina lleno de papeles. - Recibió de parte de su amiga una mirada de advertencia y de una vez se quedó callada. - Bien – le besó la mejilla. - Te esperaré en casa para que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles. Diviértete y no seas gallina. -

-Ok – rió antes de separarse de ella para ir al lugar de su encuentro. -

* * *

Momentos más tarde luego de quedarse un buen rato viéndose al espejo sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Belle al ver a su amiga. -

-Como mi verdadero yo. Hacía mucho que no me vestía así. - había estado tan ocupada en intentar encajar en aquel circulo que había perdido por completo su personalidad. Nunca había sido fanática de los vestidos ni las faldas o volados. Por eso aquella tarde decidió empezar con el pie derecho, siendo ella misma. -Aunque mi padre es capaz de morirse si me ve de nuevo así.

-¿Sabes? - empezó rodeándola y viéndola con atención. - No estarás en tu look más femenino, pero te ves infartante. El rojo te queda genial. -

-Lo sé. - sonrió la rubia. - Bien, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde. - eran apenas las tres diez y se demoraba sólo media hora en llegar a la entrada del central park. Pero la ansiedad podía más. -¿Y si le mando un mensaje? - preguntó antes de subirse al auto. Belle se encogió de hombros. No necesito más para tomar el teléfono.

Regina estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque leyendo cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Al ver que era un mensaje de la rubia su corazón se detuvo. Lo primero que pensó fue que quería cancelarla. Suspiró antes de abrir la conversación.

_Emma: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Ya voy en camino. Quizás llegue un poco antes. Pero no te preocupes, esperaré en el mismo sitio que me dijiste._

Sonrió aliviada al saber que se había equivocado y una extraña sensación en su estomago comenzó a molestarla. Había vuelto a su adolescencia sin darse cuenta. Sin pensar le respondió.

_Regina: No hará falta, ya estoy aquí. Me verás apenas entres. Te espero._

Al leer las ultimas dos palabras Emma dio un pequeño salto en el asiento del auto. Cerca de media hora después. Se despidió de Killian y de Belle.

-¡Me avisas cuando quieras que te pase a buscar! - dijo la castaña antes de que se alejara.

* * *

Caminó hacia el parque a paso lento, necesitaba calmarse un poco. Estaba demasiado alterada.

-Tranquila Emma.- se decía una y otra vez mientras avanzaba. Una vez en la entrada buscó con la mirada la bendita banca donde ella estaría. Le costó un poco, pero la encontró, estaba muy concentrada leyendo. Traía puesto un vestido negro sin mangas, con un escote discreto de corte triangular. En los pies unas botas de tacón ejecutivo del mismo color que la hacían ver totalmente sofisticada. Había notado que era una mujer con clase, bien educada, pero nunca la había visto con un atuendo como aquel. Se había limitado a su uniforme de trabajo y la ropa de casa. Se veía sencillamente perfecta y no pudo evitar que su estomago se estrujase de pensar que aquel cambio había sido por su causa.

Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que las personas que caminaban a su alrededor lo escucharan. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le mandó un mensaje. La vio buscar el aparato y leyó con una sonrisa. ¡Leyó su mensaje con una sonrisa! E inmediatamente después levantó la mirada buscándola. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella que no la había visto aún. Hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron y la boca de Regina se abrió inconscientemente. Es que la morena estaba esperando encontrarla con esa ropa de niña rica con la que la había visto todas las veces desde que la conocía. Pero en su lugar se encontró con una Emma informal, vestida con unas botas, jeans ajustados, tan ajustados que la perfección de sus piernas se marcaba aún más. Su cabello completamente suelto y una camiseta lisa justo debajo de una chaqueta de cuero roja. No sólo se veía hermosa, se la veía más segura, más tranquila y su sonrisa, su sonrisa la hipnotizó prohibiéndole pensar hasta que la tuvo frente a ella. Dejó el libro que tenía en la mano sobre el banco de la plaza y se puso de pie para saludarla como debía. Estaba nerviosa, no era una cita, era consciente, pero no podía evitar que cada nervio de su cuerpo se tensara con aquella rubia. Emma le tendió la mano para saludarla, ella le correspondió estrechandosela e inconscientemente se acercó a su rostro para depositar un beso en su mejilla. La rubia casi se cae de espaldas al sentir la calidez de sus labios en contacto con su piel. Intentó actuar normal, con todas sus fuerzas trató de tomar control de su expresión facial para no quedarse viéndola como tonta. Esperaba que le hubiera funcionado pero lo dudaba, al juzgar por la sonrisa cálida que Regina le devolvió. Emma bajó la mirada a sus manos que aún se mantenían unidas. Rió nerviosamente y contra su voluntad se separó para colocar sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

-Creo que vine demasiado formal para una vuelta en el parque. - comentó al fin.

-Claro que no, te ves perfecta. - respondió con total honestidad. Regina sonrió y bajó la mirada, se dio la media vuelta para tomar su libro y el abrigo que aún descansaban en el banco.

-Gracias – murmuró aún sin darse vuelta - Tu también te ves bien con ese look. - Se volvió para verla de frente. - Pero admito que se me hace extraño verte así. - Emma hizo una mueca divertida provocando una leve carcajada en la morena. - Lo siento. Es que, creo que te sienta mejor éste estilo.

-Me siento más cómoda, te soy sincera. ¿Quieres caminar? - preguntó y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a andar por el sendero que rodeaba el parque completo. Los primeros metros transcurrieron en silencio. Emma miraba de soslayo a Regina sin atreverse a irrumpir en su mente que parecía estar perdida en la vista del parque. Pero lo cierto era que su acompañante estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no decirle en aquel momento que era la mujer más sexy que había visto. Lo primero que pensó al ver aquella chaqueta fue en las ganas tremendas de quitársela y besarla contra la pared más cercana. Lanzó un suspiro cansada de su lucha interna contra sus hormonas. Emma al notarlo se puso nerviosa. -¿Estás aburrida? - preguntó con timidez.

-¿Qué? No.- se apresuró a decir. - me dispersé un poco eso es todo. - Emma sonrió un tanto incomoda. No esperaba que su salida con ella fuera así. Estaba demasiado nerviosa sin tener una verdadera razón. Tenía que mentalizarse que era una salida con una amiga, una persona normal. Pero le costaba demasiado. No era una amiga, era Regina, la mujer que se había apoderado de su mente hacía una semana y no había querido salir de ahí. Es que era imposible. Mientras más la veía más se convencía de que era perfecta. De repente ella se detuvo con gesto serio y volteó a verla.

\- Emma – Era tan hermoso oírla decir su nombre. - Realmente quería verte - aquellas palabras viajaron lentamente a los oídos de la rubia que para ese momento ya estaba sonriendo como idiota nuevamente. - Necesitaba decírtelo en persona. Sin aparatos ni gente de por medio. - continuó y su corazón comenzó a enloquecerse nuevamente. Regina movía sus manos discretamente – Sabes que no creo en nada de lo que dije ¿Cierto? - la sonrisa de la rubia se apagó un poco. - Tu no tenías la culpa de que yo estuviera enojada con el mundo. Pero créeme que jamás he pensado así de ti. - la rubia miraba atenta el rostro serio de Regina. Se notaba que le estaba costando hablar. - Tampoco tenía derecho a tratarte como lo hice. Durante el día después de que te fuiste. -

-Pero tenías razón, me fui sin...-

-No- la interrumpió acercando su dedo indice a su boca sin tocarla. - No tenía porqué enojarme. Estabas en todo tu derecho. Y si no querías decirme el motivo por el cual te fuiste debí haberlo comprendido. - Hizo una pausa para sonreirle a esos ojos verdes que la veían de aquella forma tan particular que la estremecía.- No debí haberte ignorado. No debí haber sido cortante contigo, ni haberte hecho sentir culpable por como estaba. La culpa fue mía por no pensar con claridad y no querer entender que es lo que me estaba pasando. -

-¿Qué... - empezó a preguntar pero necesitó tragar con fuerza antes de continuar. ¿Podía ser posible que estuviera a punto de confesarle algo? Su corazón se le fue a la garganta cuando Regina dio un paso más acercándose a ella. - ¿Qué te estaba pasando? - la morena suspiró -

-Es algo complicado.- respondió casi en un susurro. -

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ansiosa.

-Prometo decírtelo en algún momento. Antes creo que prefiero asegurarme de algo. -

-¿De qué? - Regina bajó la mirada con una leve curvatura en sus labios. Al volver a fijar sus ojos en los suyos murmuró haciendo un juego con sus parpados que terminaron por hipnotizar a la rubia..

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por mi comportamiento? - El alma de Emma le volvió al cuerpo. No sabía lo que esperaba que ella dijera, pero llegó a asustarse. Al oirla decir aquellas palabras fue imposible no suspirar y devolverle de alguna forma aquella preciosa sonrisa.

-Ya lo he hecho. - Cruzaron miradas sin decir una palabra. Intentando descifrar una en los ojos de la otra lo que sus bocas no podían. Emma dio un paso más hacia ella inconscientemente y para su sorpresa Regina hizo lo mismo, no pudo evitar perder el contacto de su mirada para fijarla en los labios de la rubia que tenía frente a ella. Emma sólo podía observarla, era tan endemoniadamente guapa, tenía un sex appeal que jamás había visto en nadie, la morena la tenía tan idiotizada que había dejado de respirar. Rompió el encantador momento para poder inhalar una bocanada de aire. Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó colocando una de sus manos en el brazo de la rubia. -

-Si – dijo con una sonrisa. - No te preocupes. - ella le sonrió.

-Creo que mejor seguimos caminando. Tenía pensado visitar el Shakespeare Garden. - dijo dándose la vuelta para continuar con el paseo. -

-Me parece una excelente idea. -

* * *

**Bueno, sé que dije que se conocería un poco más del pasado de las chicas en este cap pero me quedó muy largo xD**

**asi que el paseo completo será en el siguiente capi.**

**Tambien habia dicho que la historia seria corta, pero evidentemente por mas corta que este en mi cabeza cuando la escribo se alarga mas, asique, dejemosla crecer cuanto ella quiera xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios. Que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**nos leemos prontito.**

**pd: me lo han comentado y quisiera saber. ¿Les gustaría ver algo de Red Beauty en este fic? Espero sus respuestas ;)**


	7. No es una cita

**Ok, éste ha sido el capitulo más largo hasta el momento y creo que de todos lo que he escrito. E iba a ser mucho más largo porque tenía pensado más cosas, pero al ver que se me fue la mano (no me gustan los capitulos muy muy largos) decidí dejarlo acá y guardarme algo más para después, espero que les guste y se saquen un par de dudas, ya se irán sabiendo más cosas.**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado review, de verdad son los motores que impulsan mi maquina de escribir xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

-Creo que mejor seguimos caminando. Tenía pensado visitar el Shakespeare Garden. - dijo dándose la vuelta para continuar con el paseo. -

-Me parece una excelente idea. - Dieron unos pasos más en silencio hasta que la rubia se animó a iniciar una conversación. -Así que... - empezó a decir haciendo que la mirada oscura de su compañera se fijara en la suya – ¿vives con Ruby? - Regina alzó las cejas sorprendida por la pregunta pero inmediatamente sonrió. -

-Si, es toda una aventura vivir con ella. - Emma la miró con una sonrisa y continuó. - Aunque a veces me dan ganas de matarla. -

-¿Por qué? Parece una gran amiga y se interesa por ti. -

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Emma llevó una mano a su cabeza y se rascó la nuca, quizás estaba metiendo la pata. Pero ya era tarde, con lo mala que era mintiendo prefirió decir la verdad. -

-Bueno, anoche la conocí, ella me dijo que era tu amiga. - Regina arqueó una ceja. -

-¿Ah si? - La rubia rió nerviosamente. -

-Si, bueno, me dijo que estabas ahí. Si no fuera por ella no hubiera ido a buscarte. - Regina frunció el ceño. -

-Siempre anda metiendo su hocico donde no la llaman. - Emma se preocupó, temía haber provocado un problema entre Regina y su amiga, pero cuando los gestos de la morena comenzaron a suavizarse y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios su miedo se evaporó. - Pero si no fuera por ella, no estaríamos aquí ahora. Así que supongo que debo agradecérselo. - la rubia le sonrió y asintió.

-Supongo que se lo agradezco yo también. ¿Hace mucho viven juntas? -

-Van a hacer dos años, pero nos conocemos hace más de diez. Íbamos juntas al colegio, luego a ella tuvieron que cambiarla pero nunca perdimos el contacto. -

-Que bonito – dijo con una sonrisa sincera. - Yo también conocí a mi mejor amiga en el colegio. Fue la primera en darme la bienvenida cuando ingresé y hasta el día de hoy no nos separamos.-

-Esas son amistades que valen la pena. - comentó con una sonrisa. - ¿Y tú con quien vives?

-Con mi papá y mi abuelita – Regina sonrió con ternura al oírla decir "papá" aquel apelativo cariñoso jamás lo había utilizado. Le dio la sensación de que podrían ser muy cercanos. Estaban cruzando uno de los puentes del parque cuando decidió detenerse para ver su reflejo en el agua. Se apoyó con cuidado y continuó - ¿Y tus padres? - el rostro de Regina se ensombreció levemente, aun estaba de pie a un lado sin acercarse a la pared del puente, caminó hacia ella apoyando sus manos en el paredón y suspiró. - Si no quieres no me lo dices. -se apresuró a decir. Regina le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -

-No, no hay problema, es que... mis padres son muy especiales – dijo apoyándose a su lado en las piedras que formaban el puente. Fijó su mirada en un árbol al otro lado del lago y continuó – mi padre trabajó siempre así que no lo veía mucho y mi madre, bueno ella se encargaba de educarme. Pero tampoco me dedicaba demasiado tiempo, más que para criticarme o corregir todos mis defectos. - dijo en tono indiferente. - Era bastante asfixiante. Pero es lo que siempre he tenido, así que no puedo compararlos con nada.

-Es una lástima– dijo Emma en un suspiro -

-Quiero creer que los tuyos son diferentes a los míos - se inclinó más hacia el borde para poder verla mejor. Emma le sonrió.

-Si, a veces me creo salida de un cuento de hadas. ¿Así como la niña pobre que se convierte en princesa? - Regina enarcó las cejas atenta. - Mis padres se conocieron en la escuela, se enamoraron y al terminar las clases se casaron y se fueron a vivir a la granja que mi abuelo le había dejado a mi papá. Ellos se amaban mucho pero por un problema de mi mamá no habían podido tener hijos. - Regina dejó escapar un suave "oh" y se incorporó para acercarse un poco más a ella. - Por eso cuando supieron que estaba en camino me consideraron un pequeño milagro. - Emma se volteó para verla con una sonrisa que hizo derretir el corazón de Regina. Al ver la belleza de aquel ser que tenía en frente no dudaba que realmente fuera parte de un milagro. Le sonrió de corazón y ella le correspondió - Mis padres me criaron con mucho amor. Siempre me dejaron ser quien era. Nunca me prohibieron nada. Fui libre desde que nací. Pero cuando mi madre se enfermo, todo cambió. - Regina frunció el ceño. Emma continuó con la mirada fija en algún punto del piso. - mi papá no tenía dinero para pagar el tratamiento. La única solución era vender la granja. Pero mi mamá se negó. - hizo una pausa para levantar la mano en la que llevaba el anillo, y comenzó a acariciarlo – Cuando ella se fue mi papá cambio. Vendió todo lo que teníamos, puso el negocio, afortunadamente le fue bien, pero se alejó poco a poco de mí. Comenzó a prohibirme que usara cierta ropa, que hablase de cierto modo. Más tarde me inscribió en un colegio distinguido, donde me dejaban a un lado por ser demasiado "rural" como decían ellas- una sonrisa se volvió a apoderar de sus labios, se volteó para ver a Regina que la veía con la boca abierta. - No me molestó que dijeran eso, estaba orgullosa de quien era, de donde venía. Pero todos se empeñaban en decirme que estaba equivocada, que debía cambiar y adaptarme. Que no correspondía. Que estaba mal. - lanzó un profundo suspiro y se vio en el rostro de Regina una expresión culpable. -

-Emma por favor perdóname – dijo avanzando aún más hacia ella. - de verdad si hubiera sabido jamás hubiera dicho lo que dije. De verdad lo siento. -

-Hey tranquila – le sonrió – te dije que ya no importaba. Además, de no ser por ti, jamás hubiera abierto los ojos. - Regina frunció el ceño sin comprender. - No era feliz. Siempre intentando ser lo que otros quieren, siempre queriendo complacer a los demás. Priorizando los deseos de mi padre sobre los míos. No era sano. Y no digo que cambiaré radicalmente de un día para otro. Me costó convertirme en la Emma que conociste. Me tomará un poco volver a ser la de antes, pero ha sido realmente liberador. - Regina se acercó a ella poniéndose de frente y sin pensarlo tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Los ojos de Emma se abrieron grandes ante el gesto. El sentir el calor de sus manos electrificó su cuerpo por completo. Su expresión era seria, totalmente concentrada en lo que quería expresar.

-Emma, nunca dejes que controlen tu vida de ese modo. - empezó a decir- Nunca debes dejar de ser tu porque a alguien puede no gustarle. Si tu padre, tu abuela o quien sea no le gusta lo que en realidad eres es problema de ellos, no tuyo. - Apretó aún más fuerte las manos de la rubia llevándolas cerca de su pecho. Su mirada estaba fija en los ojos aguamarina que la veían sorprendida. - Muchas veces tendrás miedo de lo que pueda suceder si otros se enojan, si te dejan pero debes pensar en ti. Es bueno pensar en los demás, pero cuando nuestro bienestar se compromete ya no lo es. - Emma sonrió, por alguna razón sentía que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a si misma más que para ella.

-Gracias. - dijo con suavidad. Regina asintió y sonrió nerviosa, dándose cuenta que quizás había sido un poco dramática, comenzó a alejar las manos de la rubia de su pecho y al llegar a la cintura las soltó lentamente.

-Está bien que seas tú misma. Ese es tu mayor encanto.- dijo y se dio la vuelta para continuar con el paseo. Emma sonrió e inmediatamente la siguió. Caminó a su lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Regina lo sabía, pero aún así no la miraba.

-¿Quieres contarme? - preguntó con una sonrisa. La morena la miró de reojo.

-¿Qué? -

-Sobre eso - Regina intentó sonreír, pero lo cierto es que se ponía un poco nerviosa. No era que ocultara su orientación sexual, al contrario, todo su círculo cercano, aunque pequeño, sabían sus gustos, así como también sabían que había sido la razón de todos los pesares en su vida. Pero no podía decirlo. No así. No a Emma. ¿Qué tal si pensaba que le gustaba? ¿Qué solo la había invitado para salir con ella y ver si podían tener algo? Está bien. Era cierto. Pero no quería que ella lo supiera. No hasta estar segura de que podía tener una posibilidad. Sabía que no podría resistir otro rechazo. Era la primera vez en años que se ilusionaba. Que se planteaba la posibilidad de poder empezar algo con alguien. Y eso la aterraba. La posibilidad de que ella la rechazara de que... -¿Regina? - ella volteó súbitamente. - Estoy siendo demasiado atrevida ¿Cierto? -

-No sé a que te refieres. - dijo intentando evadir el tema. -

-Cuando me dijiste todo eso. ¿Has pasado por algo similar? - Regina volvió a mirar hacia adelante y levantó la barbilla. Tomó aire y se atrevió a hablar.

-Si. Algo muy parecido a lo tuyo. -

-¿En serio? - se rio Emma – Si me dices que te has criado en el campo y odiabas los vestidos discúlpame pero no te creeré-

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño.

-Por que por más ropa de camarera o de entrecasa que te pongas siempre tienes el aire de una reina – su sonrisa y su mirada le decían a Regina que estaba siendo sincera. Para su desgracia aquellas palabras hicieron que sus mejillas comenzasen a arderle. Miró hacia el lado opuesto a la rubia y cubrió el lado de su rostro más próximo a ella con su mano.

-Gracias. - dijo aún sin mirarla. - Pero tienes razón, no me crié en el campo, al contrario. - Inhaló aire profundamente antes de volver la vista a ella. - Mis padres... - no sabía cómo decirlo – Bueno, ellos... - Emma la miró con las cejas arqueadas intrigada. ¿Que eran sus padres? ¿Mafiosos? ¿Traficantes? - tienen bastante dinero – la rubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada. - Mucho- dijo bajando el tono de su voz y agachando la cabeza. Emma se rio de su actitud, pero al momento notó que estaba hablando en serio. Que era un verdadero problema para ella. -

-¿Y eso te avergüenza? - Regina se volvió a verla. -

-No. - respondió segura – A mi me avergüenzan mis padres, no su dinero. -

-Espera, pero, si tus padres tienen tanto dinero. ¿Por qué trabajas de camarera? - Regina suspiró volvió la vista al parque. - ¿Eres de esas chicas independientes que quieren salir adelante por si mismas? - la morena la miró de soslayo. -

-No exactamente. -era doloroso recordar todo aquello, su corazón comenzó a golpear fuerte en su pecho de solo pensarlo. - La verdad es que mis padres me echaron de la casa. - nuevamente Emma no supo que decir. ¿Qué razón tendrían para hacer una cosa así con su hija? Se podía ver que Regina era una buena mujer. Pero antes de que Emma lo preguntara ella continuó. - Hace unos años, ellos descubrieron que yo tenía una relación con alguien. - Emma tragó con dificultad e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarla cuando sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse - Alguien que obviamente no aprobaban. -continuó - Sinceramente me enamoré perdidamente y de la forma más tonta. - limpió una lágrima con el dorso de su mano - Luego de lo que sucedió con mi pareja anterior pensé que jamás podría querer a alguien de nuevo pero... - Regina detuvo su paso y suspiró. -

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no lo deseas. - Regina negó con la cabeza. Ya había comenzado y hacía mucho que no hablaba de ello con nadie. Ruby no tocaba el tema y sus otras amigas no conocían bien su historia. -

-He crecido rodeada de esa clase de gente – frunció el ceño -Siempre yendo a eventos sociales por "caridad" o simplemente establecer cierto tipo de contactos. Demostrando quien tiene la joya más bonita, el vestido más caro o el auto más exclusivo. Allí todos son amigos, todos te sonríen. La hipocresía y el cinismo con el que se manejan es desesperante. - hizo una pausa, Emma la veía atenta con gesto serio y el ceño fruncido, con un deseo ardiente de tomarla en sus brazos cada vez que una lágrima lograba escaparse. - Lógicamente yo no fui consciente de esto hasta poco antes de que sucediera todo con mi ex. Esa persona, me conquistó haciéndome creer que realmente me amaba. Se apoderó de mi corazón de una forma tan sutil que no fui consciente hasta que fue muy tarde. - Una lágrima volvió a escaparse de sus ojos y se apresuró a secarla - Cuando enfrente a mi familia, confesando que era la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida ¡Uff! - alzó las cejas – fue un verdadero caos. Mi padre estaba desesperado, y mi madre pensaba que iba a morir cuando sus "amistades" supieran con quien se había metido su única hija, me gritó toda clase de cosas, pero yo me mantuve firme, estaba dispuesta a luchar por mi amor – dijo con una sonrisa – era tan ingenua. Mis padres por supuesto que no lo aceptaron, no me aceptaron a mí, ni a mi forma de ser. Sabían que me mantendría firme y no cambiaría de parecer. Y ellos no estaban dispuestos a soportar tal humillación. Así que decidieron matarme. -

-¿Decidieron qué? - preguntó Emma sin poder creer lo que oía. -

-No literalmente. Me dijeron que para ellos estaba muerta, que mejor me perdiera por algún punto del planeta con esa persona y desapareciera. Preferían eso a asumir aquella deshonra. -Regina sonrió. - Me desheredaron, me corrieron de la casa, dejaron de pagar mis estudios y, esto no podrás creerlo pero la gente con dinero hace cosas muy extrañas – dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano - hicieron todo un escenario para que su entorno creyera que realmente yo había muerto en un accidente mientras pasaba un fin de semana en Europa. - se rió- por eso si le preguntas a alguien acerca de la hija de los Mills te contaran sobre aquella triste noche en la que los frenos del coche que conducía en una ruta francesa fallaron y la pobre joven cayó a un rio. - Emma no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. - Me exigieron que me fuera aquella misma noche, así que sin importarme y orgullosa del triunfo del amor sobre la opresión de los padres me fui a la humilde casa de mi ex. Quien, apenas le conté lo que había sucedido, luego de suplicarme que volviera y rogara por piedad ante mis padres y al ver que me negué por completo me dijo "Si no tienes dinero entonces no me sirve ésta relación".- su voz comenzó a temblarle - Me pidió que me fuera, que no quería que sus padres supieran lo nuestro si no había un verdadero motivo. Así fue como quedé en la calle y con el corazón roto. - Emma estaba con la boca abierta, era demasiada información que asimilar. Y verla en aquel estado estaba partiéndole el alma, pero no quería invadirla demasiado. Regina bajó la mirada al piso y se acomodó el pelo con una de sus manos. Estaba nerviosa.

-A ver.- empezó a decir pero se quedó sin decir una palabra. Regina se llevó una mano a la frente completamente avergonzada. - He oído esa historia que me cuentas. De hecho lo dicen de una forma tan pero tan trágica que hasta te angustias. La única hija de los Mills se iba a casar con un magnate francés, aquella noche iba camino a una de las casonas de su prometido cuando el coche perdió el control. Cuentan que fue una verdadera tragedia pues ella era joven y her...mo...sa... - terminó de decir con un hilo de voz. - Me cuesta mucho creer que tu eres la hija de los Mills. -

-Ya no lo soy. Estoy muerta ¿Recuerdas? - dijo con una triste sonrisa y un hilo salado corriendo por su mejilla - fue un golpe duro. Pero Ruby me rescató del abismo. Gracias a ella no me perdí vagando en las calles o peor aún, no volví suplicando perdón a mis padres. He visto lo que el dinero es capaz de hacerles a las personas. Por eso desprecio la pomposidad de aquel circulo. Está bien disfrutar del fruto de tu trabajo. ¿Pero para qué tanto? ¿Que sentido tienen tantos lujos cuando hay personas que pasan tantas carencias? ¿Acaso no sería más útil armar tu propio espacio donde poder ayudar a quien lo necesite directamente? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto de aquellas donaciones se pierden en el camino gracias a aquellas organizaciones? Si lo supieras, jamás volverías a asistir a una gala. - En su voz había rabia, angustia y un halo de rencor. Se mordió el labio intentando contener tantas emociones dentro suyo.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu ex – dijo con tanta calidez en su voz que estremeció el corazón de la morena provocándole una sincera aunque triste sonrisa. -

-Está bien. Supongo que el amor no es lo mío. -Regina la miró con tanta pena en sus ojos que partió en mil pedazos el corazón de Emma, se abrazó a si misma tomándose los codos, sabiendo que era reconfortante contarle al menos una parte de su vida a aquella dulce mujer.

-Todos tenemos a una persona esperando para irrumpir en nuestras vidas cuando menos lo pensemos – No podía, aquella sonrisa triste le partía el alma. No comprendía cómo podía ser que alguien siquiera pensase en hacerle daño. Quería consolarla, quería hacerla sentir un poco mejor. - Quizás, aún no has conocido a la persona que se merezca tener una mujer como tú a su lado. - continuó -O tal vez ya ha aparecido en tu vida y está más cerca de lo que crees. - Avanzó lentamente hacia ella e inclinó levemente su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír - Puede que algún día despiertes pensando que será un día ordinario, y sin embargo un golpe del destino pondrá frente a ti la persona que has estado esperando siempre. - Volvió a acercarse a ella bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía. - Aquella persona que pensará que eres la mujer más perfecta del mundo a pesar de tus defectos, que agradecerá al cielo cada día por haberte puesto en su camino. - Volvió a acercarse otro poco, no debía, Regina sabía que no debía dejarse envolver por ninguna de aquellas palabras, Emma estaba solo intentando consolarla, se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, pero sólo quería menguar un poco la angustia que le había ocasionado su relato. Nada más, sólo eso. Dejó caer sus brazos lentamente a un lado de su cuerpo sin perder el contacto visual con esa rubia tan especial que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. - esa persona que querrá ser mejor cada día por ti, que bajaría el cielo para ponerlo a tus pies si se lo pidieses – Emma estaba nuevamente en aquella posición de antes, tan cerca que lo único que podía desear era besar aquellos perlados labios rosados, Regina cerró los ojos, fue un acto reflejo, los cerró esperando en el fondo de su corazón que aquellas palabras fueran para ella. Sintió la calidez de la rubia acercarse, levantó levemente el mentón esperando aquel beso que sabía que no llegaría. Y no lo hizo. Volvió a abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa de sentir los brazos de Emma a su alrededor, tomándola con ternura, acariciaba su espalda con una de sus manos mientras mantenía su barbilla sobre su hombro. Regina no supo que más hacer que levantar sus brazos y aferrarse a la cintura de la rubia que intentaba contenerla. Sin saber que lo que más deseaba la mujer que la tenía entre sus brazos era besarla, quitarle un poco de aquel peso que acarreaba en su alma. Emma inspiró dejándose llevar por el perfume que desprendía su cabello. La abrazó con fuerza la necesaria como para que quedase claro que ella estaba ahí ahora. Para ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo con un hilo de voz escondiendo en su cuello su rostro. -

-Porque yo también estoy esperándola. - susurró en su oído. - Y tengo una fe ciega en mis palabras. - Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Regina que se alejó levemente para poder verla. Emma le sonrió y terminó por secar las últimas lágrimas que había derramado. - Verás que la vida tiene algo bonito preparado para ti. Sé que te lo mereces. - acarició suavemente su mejilla. Regina sonrió.

-Aún no me conoces. - Emma se separó lentamente de ella y volvió a ubicarse a una distancia prudente. Se encogió de hombros -

-Eso no importa, a veces conoces a las personas por años y resulta que no sabías absolutamente nada de ellos. Otras veces, apenas llegan a tu vida y es como si las hubieras conocido desde siempre. - Regina sonrió acomodándose el cabello.

-Puede que tengas razón. - le sonrió. - Gracias. - Emma torció la boca divertida. -

-Sabes que ahora puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. - Regina asintió apenada. Pero feliz de que aquella mujer estuviera compartiendo con ella. Se sentía más liviana y extrañamente cómoda. Sintió que Emma sería incapaz de criticarla o juzgarla por cualquier cosa que hiciera y de alguna forma la rubia se había ganado rápidamente su confianza. Algo que la asustaba en cierto punto, pues exceptuando a Ruby había tenido muy mal ojo para las personas que la rodeaban. Intentó enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando, fuera o no fuera posible tener algo con aquella rubia preciosa, estaba segura de que en el peor de los casos podrían ser buenas amigas.

Acordaron caminar un poco más. Entrando a un juego de preguntas y respuestas que Emma había propuesto. Rieron, conversaron, bromearon y se conocieron un poco más. Regina se dio cuenta de que la rubia era todo un personaje, contrario a lo que ella creyó cuando la conoció, que la hacía más seria, era ocurrente, divertida y algunas veces hasta infantil. Pero nadie en mucho tiempo le había robado tantas carcajadas como ella aquella tarde. Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse Emma acababa de descubrir que Regina tocaba el piano, instrumento que se le daba muy mal pero que adoraba, también se había quedado fascinada al saber que hablaba inglés, español, francés y portugués. Lo cierto era, que mientras más supiera de aquella mujer, más fascinada quedaba, era sofisticada, femenina tenía una risa contagiosa, si bien no estallaba fácilmente en carcajadas, cuando lo hacía no podía evitar sentirse absolutamente feliz. Le daba mucha pena el pasado de su nueva amiga y se había propuesto desde el momento en que la rodeó con sus brazos que quería hacerla feliz. Más aún después de haberla oído reír con tantas ganas. Sus ojos se iluminaban aún más cuando su mirada se acompañaba de una sonrisa. Y Emma sabía que quería verla así siempre. Regina había estudiado ballet y practicado hockey en el colegio. También le contó sobre un caballo con el que practicaba endurance llamado Rocinante. En cuanto a Regina, había quedado enamorada de la mirada sincera y transparente de la rubia, era demasiado expresiva, y decía demasiado porque se notaba que era casi imposible para ella ocultar lo que sentía. Se había molestado cuando un chico en patines la había empujado sin querer al pasar a su lado, quedó tan irritada que costó un poco que volviera a su buen humor de antes. Era muy educada a pesar de que la niña rural que llevaba adentro se le escapaba cuando se relajaba. La encontraba tan dulce y fresca que más de una vez se había encontrado a si misma teniendo pensamientos impropios para una conversación tan ligera. No podía evitarlo, esa mujer era especial. Se alegró al saber que su infancia había sido feliz, a pesar de la pérdida de su madre tenía a su abuelita que la cuidaba mucho. Se notaba que era una de esas personas que disfrutan mucho de su familia. Y sin duda ella quería formar parte de aquello. De las personas importantes para ella. Poco a poco sus conversaciones comenzaron a fluir de forma natural y relajada y tal como ella misma lo había dicho horas antes podías conocer a alguien desde hacía muy poco y tener la sensación de siempre haber estado con ella.

-Regina- llamó su atención. - Creo que se está haciendo muy tarde. - Ambas se percataron de que era de noche, se quedaron de pie a la salida del central park unos momentos mirándose la una a la otra con una sonrisa. - No sé tú, pero yo muero de hambre. - la morena no pudo evitar reír levemente.

-Entonces vayamos a comer algo. - resolvió. Una sonrisa enorme se instaló en el rostro de la rubia. - ¿A dónde quieres ir? - Emma movió las cejas hacia arriba y abajo de manera divertida. - ¿En qué estás pensando? -

-En un sitio muy romántico – dijo en tono sugerente. Regina se puso blanca como un papel ajena a que la rubia lo estaba diciendo en broma. Abrió la boca sorprendida y no dijo nada. - conozco una pizzería exquisita a unas cuadras de aquí. - finalizó sin borrar su sonrisa. Regina soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones y volvió a respirar con naturalidad. Asintió con una sonrisa relajándose nuevamente. Emma, al igual que había hecho durante toda la tarde se quedó mirándola y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su amiga, "paseo en el parque, luego cuando se den cuenta que es tarde irán a cenar y quien sabe después". Tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Realmente había planeado todo aquello con esa intención? No. Frunció el ceño enojándose consigo misma. "Vamos Emma" se dijo mentalmente "Si quiere invitarte a cenar y luego a lo que sea que quiere hacer no vas a negarte, así que déjate de darle vueltas y disfruta" Cuando Regina la miró con aquella sonrisa volvió a dejarse llevar por el mar de sensaciones que la envolvía cuando ella estaba cerca y nuevamente se olvidó del resto del mundo.

* * *

_**Bueno gente, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme su review, que es lo que me motiva a escribir y actualizar rapidito. **_

_**Hasta el siguiente capi.**_


	8. El final de la no-cita

**Capitulo 8**

Regina no sabía muy bien si ponerse nerviosa o reír. Tenía en mente ir a la pizzería de "Donato" que estaba a unas cuadras del parque, la que ella ya conocía y a la que había ido varias veces con Ruby, era un sitio pequeño, pero acogedor y servían una comida exquisita. No era un gran restaurante pero hacían una buena napolitana. Pero Emma había insistido en ir a "La trattoria". Otro sitio que tambien conocía, pero al que no le parecía correcto o adecuado ir puesto que aquella NO ERA UNA CITA. Lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de ingresar. Emma abrió la puerta dejándola pasar primero.

Una señorita las recibió en la entrada y las guió hacia el reservado vip del restaurante. Cuando estuvieron sentadas los ojos de Regina escrutaban el lugar con ansiedad. Estaban prácticamente apartadas de todo, había cuatro mesas más a su alrededor en aquel sector, pero debido a que era temprano aún se encontraban vacías. Estaban completamente solas.

_-No tienes porque estar nerviosa. _\- se dijo arreglando con una mano su cabello. Emma sin embargo parecía mucho más relajada, aún no había hablado, directamente tomó el menú y se puso a ver que ordenaría.

-¿Comeremos pizza?- preguntó sin quitar la vista de la carta. -

-Si, lo que tu quieras. - dijo con una sonrisa. Emma levantó la mirada levemente y vio como Regina movia las manos encima de la mesa mirando hacia la salida. - ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otro sitio? - Preguntó fijando toda su atención en ella. - Disculpa si no te gusta, a mi me encanta la masa de la pizza de aquí. Es mi favorita en todo el mundo. Por eso quería compartirla contigo. - La expresión de la rubia fue cambiando a una de absoluta decepción. Y Regina no pudo hacer más que sentirse como una completa idiota.

-No, Emma. No es eso. - No sabía que decir. No podía explicarle que aquel restaurante le parecía sumamente romántico, más el sector en el que estaban, con aquella hermosa gigantografía de roma detrás y las luces tenues. Sin contar la preciosa musica de fondo que pondrían a cualquier ser humano en el planeta a delirar. Y ella sentada frente suyo. Debía comenzar a actuar con naturalidad, ella sólo quería comer pizza. Nada más. - Es que... - no sabía que excusa poner. Emma arqueó las cejas esperando la respuesta. - Es que... parece muy costoso. - mintió. Una sonrisa se instaló inmediatamente en los labios de la rubia. -

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo invito. -

-Por supuesto que no. - se quejó Regina en tono firme. - Corresponde que paguemos a medias. -

-Ni lo pienses, no está en discusión, ya entregué mi tarjeta cargarán todo ahí, así que sólo disfruta. - Estaba a punto de replicar pero Emma volvió a hablar. - Por favor. Déjame hacerlo. - Y ¿Cómo podría resistirse a esos hermosos ojos? - La próxima invitas tú y puedes escoger el lugar si quieres. -

-Gracias- respondió arqueando una ceja e inmediatamente sonrió. Emma le correspondió y volvió a ver el menú. - _Bien, no es una cita, ella sólo quiere ésas pizzas. Nada más._ \- se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez. Intentó relajarse y tomó la carta que le correspondía a ella, la ojeó brevemente y volvió a ponerla sobre la mesa. - ¿Ya te decidiste? - Emma levantó la vista. Se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido negro y sus hombros descubiertos, su cabello detrás de las orejas y esa mirada inquisidora e impaciente. Era preciosa. Le sonrió con total sinceridad. No tenía ni idea lo que había estado leyendo en aquel cartón de muchas hojas que tenía entre sus manos, sólo quería evitar hacer el ridiculo. Al instante en que las llevaron a aquella mesa supo que había sido un error, más aún cuando comenzó a sonar "Prendo te" y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Si, había sido un error, puesto que siempre había querido compartir aquel lugar con una persona especial. Sabía que Regina lo era, pero no estaba segura si lo tomaría bien. Afortunadamente así fue y no lo tomó como algo romántico ni personal. Su rostro había recuperado su tono natural. Así que tomó la carta y la dejó a un lado.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia?- Los ojos de Regina se abrieron enormes.

-¿Disculpa? -

-Con las pizzas ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? - ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Te parece si pedimos la especialidad de la casa?- Regina asintió. La rubia presionó el diminuto botón a un costado de la mesa y al instante un joven se acercó para tomarles la orden. Ambas sonrieron cuando el se retiró y se miraron en silencio. Momentos después el mismo joven apareció con una bandeja con dos velas y una botella de vino. Colocó las velas en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres, el destapó el vino y lo dejó a un lado. "Cortesía de la casa" dijo antes de retirarse. Emma miró a Regina que la veía con una expresión graciosa. Y ambas estallaron en suaves y discretas carcajadas.

-¿Es mi sensación o se creyeron algo que no era? - dijo Emma

-¿Qué acaso no pedimos pizza? - la rubia asintió cubriendo con su mano la risa.

-Supongo que aquí es romántica. Deben tener el peperoni en forma de corazones o algo así. - ambas rieron con ganas, les sirvió para relajarse y volver al cauce natural con el que se habían dado las cosas. Cuando el chico volvió con la pizza ambas compartieron una sonrisa divertida y se dispusieron a comenzar la cena. Emma le contó a Regina que tenía dos mascotas, un gatito negro llamado Henry, demasiado curioso y entrometido. Y a Ava una perrita blanca que era su regalona. Le contó también que en su casa cocinaba su abuela. Pese a los intentos de su padre de ponerle un cocinero especial, ella siempre se las arregló para criticar a cada uno de los contratados lo suficiente como para que renunciasen. En cuanto a su padre ya hablaba con el para las cenas y actos a los que debía asistir y nada más. Lo que la entristecía demasiado. También le contó que era fanática de la literatura y el teatro. Regina por su parte compartió con ella su amor por el tenis, le contó que coleccionaba peliculas clásicas y que odiaba con toda su alma barrer y hacer la cama. Continuaron con su plática hasta casi terminar la pizza, sólo quedaba una porción que Regina cedió amablemente a la rubia.

-Mañana deberé estar tres horas extras en el gym. - dijo colocando la porción en su plato. Regina rió suavemente.

-¿Te cuidas mucho?- preguntó mientras Emma metía un trozo de pizza a su boca. Masticó con dificultad el trozo evidenemente grande y se limpió con una servilleta.

-No es que me cuide. - empezó a decir. - Me gusta hacer ejercicio, soy muy activa. Y bueno, si, me gusta estar en forma, pero no me privo de nada.

-Eres genial. - dijo con sinceridad Regina antes de que los colores se le subieran al rostro. -

-Gracias. - respondió la rubia sorprendida volviendo a meterse otro trozo en la boca. Esta vez masticó lento, las malditas mariposas en su estomago se habían acordado que estaban ahí para enviarle un mensaje directo a su cerebro diciéndole que actúe como idiota, por suerte no había mucho que pudiera hacer sentada mientras comía. Salvo ahogarse, pero estaba teniendo cuidado. Cuando Regina recuperó su color continuó hablando de lo primero que le vino a la mente para entretener a Emma en lo que terminaba la pizza. Decidieron no tomar postre. Al finalizar, luego de que el joven que se había encargado de su servicio durante la cena se despidiera de ellas Emma le tendió de forma galante y divertida su brazo, que Regina tomó entrecruzándolo con el suyo riendo discretamente.

* * *

Al salir del restaurante se separaron sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ha sido una bonita tarde. - dijo la rubia sin perderse detalle de aquella mirada oscura.

-Si, lo fue. Muchas gracias por la cena. - Emma se encogió de hombros. - La próxima invito yo. -

-Como tu digas. - Regina le sonrió. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío. Después de todo eran casi las nueve de la noche se abrazó a si misma intentando darse un poco de calor. Acto que fue al instante percibido por la rubia. - ¿Tienes frío?- ella negó con la cabeza. Emma frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes. ¿En que te vas? - dijo cambiando drásticamente el tema.

-Debo enviarle un mensaje a mi chofer para que pase a buscarnos. - dijo tomando su teléfono.

-Yo no, gracias. No quiero molestar. - respondió lo más amable que pudo.

-Regina, jamás me molestarías, permiteme llevarte a casa. -

-De verdad no es necesario. El metro me deja a tres cuadras de mi apartamento. -

-No permitiré que vayas sola en metro a éstas horas. - La morena arqueó las cejas inquisidoramente. - Quiero decir, el viaje de Manhattan a Brooklyn es largo y puede ser peligroso para una chica bonita como tu. - Hizo una pausa al escuchar sus ultimas palabras. - Le diré a Killian que pase por nosotras...

-Emma, por favor, no. - dijo tomando su mano para detener la escritura del mensaje. - Estoy bien así. - la rubia suspiró. -

-Está bien. Entonces iré contigo. - resolvió guardando el aparato, los ojos de la morena la miraron sorprendida. - Te lo dije, no pienso dejar que te vayas sola. - Regina suspiró resignada pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-De acuerdo. ¿Has viajado en metro alguna vez? - Emma le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia como respuesta a su pregunta más que obvia, a pesar de que desde que vivía en New York jamás lo había hecho. - Bueno, eso me deja más tranquila. Vamos por aquí. - dijo señalando la esquina oeste. Bajaron las escaleras entre risas e ingresaron a los andenes conversando. Había bastante gente, situación por la cual Emma no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse. Al llegar el tren ambas ingresaron a la vez, no había sitio donde sentarse, pero tampoco estaba cargado como para estar a los empujones. Regina caminó tranquilamente hacia uno de los costados del vagón para sujetarse de una de las agarraderas. Emma se colocó a su lado e imitó su movimiento. Había bastante ruido por lo que las dos decidieron continuar su conversación cuando salieran de allí. Emma examinó detenidamente todo el vagón y a las personas que viajaban en el. Provocando una sonrisa divertida en la morena que la seguía con la mirada. La rubia salió de aquella exploración visual cuando Regina se acercó a su oído.

-Nunca habías viajado así. ¿Cierto chica rural? - lo primero que pensó fue en lo delicioso que se sintió aquel calido aliento chocando contra su piel, para luego pensar en su comentario. Frunció el ceño con una sonrisa. -

-¿Chica rural? Creo que viviendo en la ciudad por casi la mitad de mi vida debe darme algún merito. - Regina rio suavemente. Y aunque no lo pudo oir leyó de sus labios "puede ser".

* * *

Las estaciones que siguieron las pasaron en silencio. Regina no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la rubia, que veía entretenida el movimiento de las personas y la estructura de cada estación. Parecía una niña descubriendo un mundo absolutamente nuevo. Le provocó una sonrisa el recordar el horror que ella había sentido la primera vez que viajo en el transporte público y lo mucho que Ruby se había divertido con sus reacciones y se alegró de que ella se lo tomara de forma tan natural. Poco después al recordar a su amiga tomó su telefono para escribirle, sabía que estaría impaciente al saber que eran las nueve treinta y aún no aparecía.

Mientras tanto Emma estaba asesinando con la mirada a un grupo de cuatro jovenes que no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Regina, estaba bien, ella estaba acostumbrada tambien a llamar la atención y que la vieran, era algo normal, pero no había duda alguna que en aquel atuendo tan sencillo de jeans y chaqueta no podía competir con el vestido negro y femenino de Regina, frunció el ceño al ver como uno de los chicos se inclinaba hacia atrás para mirarle descaradamente el bien formado trasero que se le marcaba a la perfección en aquel atuendo, Emma lo sabía, no porque la hubiera mirado, claro que no, sino que era algo obvio, ella era perfecta. La rubia mantenía la mirada fija en el muchacho que al notar su mirada de odio le sonrió levantando una ceja. Los otros tres orangutanes a su lado no dejaron de mirarla por más señales asesinas que la rubia les mandaba indiscretamente. Cuando sintió su sangre arder al ver a uno hacer un gesto grosero con su mano en referencia a sus curvas, vio a Regina que seguía escribiendo tiernamente en su teléfono. La tomó de la muñeca haciendo que la mirara con sorpresa, la empujó lo más suave que su ira le permitió hacia el rincón del vagón, la hizo apoyarse en la fría pared y ella se interpuso entre la libidinosa mirada de los chicos y ella. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado de los brazos de Regina y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La morena que no entendía que demonios estaba pasando no pudo evitar sentir un destello de excitación en aquella acción repentina de la rubia. Pero Emma bruscamente miró hacia atrás, de reojo veía a los chicos que hacían gestos de desagrado al verla sobre la morena que tanto habían estado deseando. Cuando al fin sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los de ella, Regina la veía con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo...lo siento. - dijo cambiando su expresión a una de pánico. - Regina de verdad lo siento. - Pero aún seguía sin moverse de su sitio. - ella le respondió con una sonrisa de lado mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tranquila está todo bien. - Se acomodó un poco entre sus brazos y le sonrió. - De verdad. Gracias por protegerme mi adorable caballero. - dijo a tono de broma. La rubia se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Y bajó la mirada en un gesto que no hizo más que enternecer hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. - De verdad gracias. - Emma al fin sonrió y se incorporó nuevamente.

-Lo siento, de verdad no tolero esas faltas de respeto. Disculpa si fui muy brusca. - Regina asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No podía decirle que aquel arrebato extrañamente le había agradado. Nadie había tenido una reacción así con afán de protegerla.

* * *

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en un cruce de miradas disimuladas que ninguna de las dos sabía bien como interpretar.

-En la que sigue bajamos. - Emma asintió y en silencio salieron de la estación, la rubia con sus manos en los bolsillos y Regina abrazándose a sí misma, había refrescado considerablemente y sin pensar que estaría hasta tan tarde fuera no había tomado abrigo.

-Tienes frío. - ésta vez no fue una pregunta. Se quitó su chaqueta roja y la colocó sobre los hombros de Regina.

-No es necesario – dijo ella deteniéndola con la mano. - son solo un par de cuadras. -

-Con mayor razón. Pontela. Y no está en discusión. No es la gran cosa pero te protegerá un poco.- Iba a protestar nuevamente pero Emma la calló con un gesto severo. Suspiró y se terminó de poner la chaqueta de forma correcta.

-¿Y tú no tienes frío? - preguntó preocupada. -

-Nop, soy de sangre caliente. - Regina rio negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo te irás de aquí a tu casa? -

-Killian pasará por mi. - respondió con naturalidad sin dejar de ver por donde iba. - De hecho ya debe estar allí.

-¿Killian? - otra vez ése nombre. Era el sujeto que la había llamado cuando estaba en su apartamento aquel día. - Oh. - Emma inmediatamente se apresuró a decir.

-Killian es mi chofer. - aclaró sin que se lo pidieran.

-Si claro. - respondió.- Eso me tranquiliza. Que te pasen a buscar. - la rubia le sonrió. - De verdad la pase muy bien. - comentó en la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba su edificio. - Ojalá podamos hacer que se repita pronto.

-Lo mismo digo. - se quedó viéndola mientras movía nerviosamente las manos mirando al suelo. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? -

-Aún no lo sé, quedaron en confirmarnos una cena, pero no sabían cuantas personas necesitarían, no lo sabré hasta mañana. - su respuesta fue tan automática que provocó una decepción palpable en la expresión de la rubia.

-Ya veo. Bueno, ahora que recuerdo mañana mi padre tenía algo que hacer donde quería que le acompañase. - dijo en un tono agridulce.

-De todos modos no faltará oportunidad para que volvamos a vernos. - Le sonrió de una forma tan tierna que no pudo evitar quedarse embobada mirándola.

-Eso espero. - susurró antes de pararse en la entrada del edificio. Emma miró a los lados y unos metros más adelante vio su auto estacionado. - Ya está aquí. - Regina asintió.

-Gracias de nuevo por la cena.- Si, no había sido una cita pero parecía el final perfecto de una. Regina suspiró intentando concentrarse. -

-¿Puedo escribirte más tarde? - preguntó tímidamente.

-Debes escribirme más tarde y avisarme que llegaste bien a casa. - Emma sonrió.

-Lo haré. - una sonrisa tonta se instaló en sus labios. - Bueno. Te acompaño a la puerta. - le hizo una seña con la mano y caminaron hasta el hall. Al abrir para ingresar Regina se volteó nuevamente para verla. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió.

-Muchas gracias- ella la tomó y le respondió con una sonrisa. Regina se acercó a ella lentamente. No podía negar que se moría de ganas de besarla. Pero no podía. No debía. En su lugar posó sus labios en la mejilla de la rubia que se estremeció al sentir el contacto, quizás aquel beso duró poco más de lo normal, pero a ninguna de las dos pareció importarle. - Nos vemos. - susurró antes de alejarse completamente de ella. Emma levantó la mano en señal de saludo antes de que ella cerrara. Se miraron con una sonrisa durante el tiempo en que tardó en llegar el ascensor. Una vez que Regina se perdió tras la puerta Emma dio un salto emocionado y caminó hacia el auto, al subir, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.

-¿Cómo le fue señorita? - preguntó el joven.

-Extraordinariamente. - respondió ella sin borrar aquella sonrisa que se había instalado y parecía no querer dejarla.

* * *

Regina puso la llave en la cerradura, justo cuando estaba por abrir sintió un fuerte estruendo al otro lado. Con el ceño fruncido se atrevió a ingresar atenta a cualquier situación que podría suceder. Lo que fuera que imaginó al tiempo de sentir aquel sonido, no era nada comparado con ver a su amiga emergiendo de entre los sillones.

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahí? - preguntó sin poder evitar reír. -

-Me caí.- le respondió incorporándose adolorida. - No te rías. Mala persona. - Regina dejó su bolso sobre el sillón más próximo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo te caíste? - intentaba no reírse, de verdad lo intentaba pero ver a Ruby sobándose las rodillas era demasiado. -

-Te sentí llegar y de la emoción me levanté para recibirte pero no sé, no me coordinaron las piernas con el cerebro. - ésta vez las dos comenzaron a reír. -¡Ay! Ahora dime, ¿Cómo te fue? - Regina se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

-Fue una tarde preciosa. - comentó con una sonrisa. Ruby la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó en el sofá más grande para sentarse a su lado. -

-No, no, me cuentas todo o te mato. - dijo en tono serio. Regina no dejaba de sonreír. Apoyó su brazo sobre el respaldo y se quedó mirando a su amiga. Mordiéndose los labios -¡Anda! ¡Cuéntame!

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-

-¿La besaste? -

-No.-

-¡¿NO?! ¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué tienes tanta cara de idiota entonces? -

-Porque ella es perfecta, de verdad. Es perfecta. - Ruby sonrió, feliz de que su amiga al fin se estuviera atreviendo a olvidar y decidiera darle una oportunidad a aquella rubia. Pero no se quedaría con eso. Ella quería saber todo, absolutamente todo lo que habían hablado y habían hecho. Pero antes que todo, quería saber por qué demonios no se habían besado si a leguas se notaba que se tenían ganas.

* * *

**Buenas! ¿como les va? acá les traigo el final de la no-cita. Quizás les haya parecido muy típico pero bueh, en mi mente tenía que escribir una salida así. **

**Gracias a _Evilmale_ (por sus rw en ésta historia y en las otras, muchas gracias) a_ Val_ por su apoyo y a _aquarius7, greenapple86, leylay, missmarifranco, candy, Laura, evazqueen, violetta9017, ShipSQ y a Gen_ muchisimas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. De verdad me hacen dan ganas de escribir y escribir como loca. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ahora veremos como continúan su camino éstas dos...**


	9. Vueltas

**Capitulo 9**

Regina aprovechó que su amiga había ido al baño para tomar el teléfono. No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago al leer su nombre y ver que tenía dos mensajes.

_**Emma:** Llegué sana y salva. Para mi sorpresa alguien estaba esperándome y estoy en medio de un interrogatorio que pasó a convertirse en monologo hace un par de minutos. 22.17_

_El monólogo continúa. Pero ahora se suman los reclamos porque tomé el teléfono. Parece que te has entretenido. Espero que ya estés en tu cama calentita. Yo quisiera acostarme, pero alguien se niega a permitirmelo. 22.25_

Inmediatamente comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

_**Regina:** Espero que no tengas problemas con tu padre o tu abuelita. Y que el regaño no dure demasiado. Por mi parte me temo que aún no puedo moverme del living. Ruby está un poco excitada hoy, me temo que se dormirá tarde y tendré que pagar por ello. 22.28_

_**Emma:** No te preocupes, no es ni mi padre ni mi abuela. Es mi amiga Belle, quizás luego te cuente de que va el monologo. Pero ha repetido lo mismo una y otra otra vez. No tiene mucho contenido. 22.29_

_**Regina:** Espero que no tuvieras un pendiente con ella y lo hayas olvidado por andar comiendo pizza. 22.29_

_**Emma:** jajajaja para nada. Ella sabía que saldría contigo. Pero está reclamándome algo que debí haber hecho. Quizás la próxima vez si lo haga. 22.29_

_**Regina:** ¿Y se puede saber que era? Ahora me tienes con la intriga. Debe ser algo importante si tu amiga te reclamó tanto. 22.30_

_**Emma:** Lo es. Muy importante. Y aunque moría de ganas no he podido. Pero bueno son cosas que pasan. 22.30_

_**Regina:** ¿No pudiste por mi culpa? Te entretuve hasta muy tarde ¿Cierto? 22.31_

_**Emma:** Tranquila. Nada es tu culpa. ¿Ok? Además realmente me estoy divirtiendo por como su rostro cambia de colores. 22.32_

_**Regina:** Eres cruel pobrecita jajajaja 22.32_

_**Emma:** Al parecer se quedará aquí. Acaba de abrir las puertas de mi closet para buscar su pijama. 22.33_

_**Regina:** Genial, ¡Noche de chicas! Al parecer yo también tendré una de manera obligada. 22.33_

Ruby volvió a sentarse frente a ella. Con una sonrisa picara en los labios y los ojos medianamente entrecerrados.

-Estás hablando con ella. - sus cejas se movieron hacia arriba y abajo.-

-Si, me está contando que le echaron una regañada. Por parte de su amiga y está a punto de acostarse. -

-Dile que te mueres de envidia y que te gustaría ocupar el lugar de su colchón, así podría estar encima tuyo toda la noche- sugirió picandole uno de sus brazos con el dedo índice.

-Ruby, sabes que no haré eso. -

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna duda de que le gustas? - se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá levantando sus piernas. - ella no respondió. Inclinó levemente la cabeza. - ¡Ay por favor! ¡Ustedes dos son el par de tórtolas más exasperante que existe! - Se incorporó un poco más para acercarse a su amiga. - Regina, dime, si no fuera esa rubia que te tiene de cabeza. Si fuera cualquier otra persona. Piensa en cómo se comportó dime con total sinceridad si crees o no crees que podrías gustarle. - Regina miró fijamente a los ojos aguamarina que tenía en frente. Quizás y sólo quizás si analizaba bien las cosas. No estaba segura si había sido sólo por su deseo o si realmente había visto algo en los ojos de la rubia. Quería creer que sí, que aquello que había sentido no había sido sólo de su parte. - Dime con total honestidad, ¿No sentiste ni siquiera por un momento que ella tenía deseos de besarte? ¿En ningún momento miró tus labios? -

-Bueno... yo... -

-Estabas demasiado concentrada mirando los suyos como para ver donde andaban sus ojos. Par de tontas. - dijo volviendo a reclinarse cruzada de brazos. - Me ponen nerviosa. -

-Ya basta Ruby, si te hace feliz prometo intentarlo la próxima vez que la vea. - dijo volviendo a tomar el telefono.

-Vela mañana. -

-Es muy pronto. -

-¡Por el amor de Dios! - exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -

_**Regina:** Veo que te han entretenido, ahora Ruby esta sermoneandome. ¿Qué tienen la amigas hoy? Creo que le buscaré una novia, está con demasiada energía. 22.44_

_**Emma:** Disculpa la tardanza. Belle está insoportable. ¿Y si las juntamos? Creo que a ella también le vendría bien un poco de relajación. 22.45_

_**Regina:** ¿A ella también le gustan las chicas? Vaya, las lesbianas están dominando el mundo jajajaja cada día son más. 22.46_

-¿Que hiciste? - dijo Ruby al darse cuenta de la cara pálida de su amiga. -

-Creo que meti la pata. - respondió pasandole el móvil. Ruby releyó la conversación y se acercó a su amiga para darle un palmazo en la cabeza. -

-No quieres decirle que le haces de colchón y le dices como si nada que me presente a su amiga. - hace una pausa - ¿Es la del vestido rojo? -

-¡Tonta! Primero no me pegues y segundo ¡Èso no es lo importante! ¡Mira lo que le dije! - Ruby volvió a leer los mensajes. -

-Si, lo veo, te excluiste completamente del gremio. Eres genial, brillante. Quisiera ser como tú. -

-¿Puedes hablar en serio por un momento? - Ruby le pasó el aparato. -

-Preguntale si a ella también.- dijo más como una orden. - Por lo general siempre una lesbiana tiene una buena amiga que es igual.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sería demasiado obvio. -

-¿Y? Queremos ser obvias ¿Recuerdas? - Regina miró con atención el aparato. Al momento en que un mensaje nuevo llegó. -

_**Emma:** jajajaja No, a Belle le gustan los viejos. Supongo que es algún tipo de complejo. Ninguno de sus novios ha bajado de los 35 años cuando empezó y ahora ya va por el rango de los 50. Aunque no la comprendo realmente. Es tan hermosa y tiene un gusto tan estropeado. 22.50_

-Oh. - Murmuró decepcionada bajo la expectante mirada de Ruby. - No, es hetero. - le mostró la pantalla y las dos torcieron la boca. - ¿Ahora que le digo? -

-Que dice Ruby que es una pena, pero que de todos modos me la presente a ver si la puedo hacer cambiar de idea. - Regina comenzó a escribir con una sonrisa divertida. - Momento. ¿Se lo estás diciendo en serio? - Regina asintió riendo. - Tenemos otro problema aquí. Te has hecho la hetero frente a la chica que te gusta mente brillante.

-Lo sé no me lo recuerdes. -

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Emma, Belle se acomodaba bajo las sabanas de la cama de dos plazas y media de su amiga.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dice? - Emma comenzó a reír escondiendo el teléfono de su mirada. - ¡Emma! ¿Qué le dijiste? -

-¡Nada! - Belle se abalanzó sobre ella quitándose el aparato. Cuando leyó las últimas lineas arqueó una ceja. -

-¿Es la camarera que te fue a buscar a la mesa? -

-Si, es la mejor amiga de Regina. Es muy guapa. - dijo golpeándola suavemente con el codo. Belle arqueó una ceja. - Quizás lo que necesitas es una bella mujer para olvidarte de los fósiles. - la castaña rió negando con la cabeza y le pasó el teléfono. -

-No amiga, para meterse bajo las faldas de alguien ya estás tu, a mi no me metas. - Emma comenzó a escribir.

_**Emma:** Dice que muchas gracias pero que necesitará más que una mujer bonita para cambiarse de acera. 22.51_

_**Regina: **Dice Ruby que tiene muchos recursos que podrían interesarle. 22.52_

_**Regina:** Lo siento, me quitó el teléfono. No hagas caso, le diré que ni se le ocurra molestarla si algún día nos vemos. 22.52_

_**Emma:** Creo que sería divertido salir las cuatro juntas un día, aunque quizás Belle termine siendo acosada. 22.53_

-Dile algo. Pregúntale – instó Belle. - Hazle entender que eres igual que su amiga. Inventate algo. -

-¿Cómo qué? Siempre fui patética con éstas cosas. Soy de acciones no de palabras. -

-Si fueras de acciones te la hubieras comido ésta noche. - dijo cruzándose de brazos. -

-No empieces de nuevo por favor. Pensé que habías terminado. - dijo volviendo a ver la pantalla.

_**Regina:** Nosotras no tenemos problema. Ruby me esta diciendo que se vengan ahora mismo al departamento y hacemos fiesta entre las cuatro. 22.54_

_**Regina:** Por favor ignórala, es realmente insoportable. Podemos organizarlo, pero te advierto, es todo un desafío salir con Ruby, de todos modos puede ser molesta al principio, pero es querible cuando acabas de conocerla. 22.54_

_**Emma:** Ella ya me cae bien. 22.55_

-La rubia me agrada. - dijo Ruby chasqueando los dedos. - lástima que no esperaste respuesta para saber que decía de la fiesta. - Regina rodó los ojos.

_**Emma:** Además Me encantará salir con ella, tenemos mucho en común. 22.55_

-¡Ahi está! - dijo Ruby saltando para ponerse de pie encima del sofá - ¡Ahi lo tienes!

-¿De qué estas hablando? - preguntó mirándola

-Esa es la señal. "tenemos muchas cosas en común" ¡Ella y yo! - Regina la miraba con una sonrisa aún sin comprender. - volvió a agacharse para quedar frente a su amiga. - ¡Avispate! Te está diciendo muy sutilmente que a ella también le gustan las mujeres. ¿Qué estas esperando ahora?

* * *

Belle le pasó el teléfono a su amiga con un aire de superioridad.

-Si Regina es lenta como tú seguro no lo comprenderá. - dijo arqueando una ceja. - Esperemos que Ruby aún siga ahí y se lo traduzca.

-¿Crees que funcionará? - preguntó tomando el aparato y viéndolo en espera de una respuesta.

-Cariño. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? - Belle se acomodó bajo las sabanas y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a su amiga. Mientras ella con una sonrisa volvió a ver un mensaje entrante.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Ruby estaba casi al borde de la desesperación. Habían pasado más de cinco días y ellas aún no se habían dicho nada. A todo ésto tampoco se habían podido ver, un día porque Regina trabajaba, otro día porque Emma debía acompañar a su padre, así no se habían vuelto a poner de acuerdo.

-No son más que un par de gallinas. - le había dicho Ruby a Regina cuando por centésima vez le dijo que la fuera a ver.

Al sexto día algo podría cambiar. Emma estaba invitada a la misma cena en la que Regina y Ruby debían trabajar.

-Al menos podré saludarte. - dijo Emma con una sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

Regina estaba determinada a verla. A medida que los días pasaban e iba descubriendo más sobre la personalidad de la rubia se encantaba más con ella, y muy a su pesar, estaba comenzando a quererla, más aún de lo que le gustaría. Con Ruby taladrandole el cerebro constantemente diciéndole que se arriesgara y el deseo irrefrenable de besarla y estar con ella, la habían convencido de que debía hacer algo al respecto. Aquella noche en la cena tendría una oportunidad al menos para verla. Su estomago le cosquilleaba de sólo pensar en aquel encuentro. Nada pasaría. No le diría absolutamente nada sobre lo que sentía, pero la vería y eso era suficiente para ponerla como una quinceañera nuevamente.

* * *

Llegaron temprano como era habitual para preparar el salón y momentos más tarde las personas comenzaron a ubicarse en sus sitios. Con ayuda de uno de los chicos que se encargaba de las reservas pudo saber que los Swan estaban en un sector a kilometros de donde le tocaba atender a ella. Por un momento se desilusionó, pero luego comprendió que sería lo mejor. Estaría constantemente distraída si sabía que ella estaba allí y probablemente aquello finalizara en algún incidente. De todos modos estuvo al pendiente de verla ingresar, pasó la hora acordada y ellos aún no hacían acto de presencia. Cuando por fin la vio entrar del brazo de su padre dio gracias al cielo que Ruby se encontraba a su lado para sostener la bandeja que traía en sus manos. Traía su cabello semirecogido y un vestido blanco que se aferraba a su cuerpo de un modo que hasta la hizo sentirse celosa. Tragó en seco intentando tomar control de su cerebro.

-Regina. Sé lo que estás pensando pero no es el momento ni el lugar. - dijo Ruby colocando en sus manos nuevamente la bandeja. - concéntrate. Más tarde puedes ir a verla. - Ella asintió. Era una de esas pocas situaciones en las que Ruby era responsable y consciente. Suspiró y dio media vuelta para continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

Momentos más tarde al fin pudo cruzar una mirada con ella. Su expresión sombría se iluminó cuando la vio haciendo que aquellas mariposas volvieran a aletear despiadadamente en su estomago. Emma inclinó levemente la cabeza apuntando a la salida más próxima. Regina asintió y susurró a una compañera que la cubriera para poder ir al baño y rápidamente caminó hacia donde se encontraba ella, llegando al recibidor la vio caminando hacia la salida que daba al fondo de un pasillo. La miró con una sensualidad inconsciente por encima del hombro dándole a entender que la siguiera. No se demoró en llegar a su lado. Estaban en un pequeño y angosto jardín de invierno que daba al balcón. El corazón de Regina parecía querer salir corriendo cuando se vio en aquel lugar tan íntimo con su ángel en forma de rubia frente a ella.

-Hey – dijo Emma visiblemente nerviosa. -

-Hola- la sonrisa de Regina se esfumó al instante que vio como la barbilla de Emma temblaba mientras su mirada intentaba fijarse en algún punto elevado. - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó acercándose a ella.

-No es nada. - sonrió de manera muy poco convincente. Regina frunció el ceño. -

-Peleaste con tu padre de nuevo. - No fue una pregunta. Sabía que últimamente el señor se la estaba agarrando con su hija. - No hagas caso Em.

-No quiero hablar de el ahora. - dijo un poco más calmada. - Me alegra mucho poder verte de nuevo. - Sus ojos vidriosos le sonrieron y decidió no insistir con el tema.

-A mi igual.- Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos. - ¿Estás libre mañana? - Emma apretó los labios y los puños a la vez.

-No.- respondió- Me temo que James se las ha arreglado para mantenerme ocupada. - Regina bajó la cabeza decepcionada. - Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. No es que te esté evitando ni nada de eso. -

-Hey, tranquila, en ningún momento pensé tal cosa. - dijo volviendo a verla con una sonrisa. ¡Qué ganas de abrazarla tenía!

-Es que mañana a partir del medio dia quiere que lo acompañe a no se que convención.- lanzó un suspiro – Estoy cansada de esto Regina. -

-Está en ti cambiarlo.- respondió en tono dulce. - Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. La cena está bonita y no quiero que arruines tu maquillaje ni la noche pensando en esas cosas. - Con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas y arregló un pequeño detalle que se había corrido de su delineador. - ¡Estás muy guapa! - dijo intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Gracias. - respondió evidentemente avergonzada. -

-Quisiera poder quedarme toda la noche contigo. Pero debo volver a atender las mesas. - los ojos verdes de Emma se abrieron grandes ante aquellas palabras. - Ya no te preocupes y, cualquier cosa que necesites me dices. Siempre puedo escaparme. - Emma asintió con una sonrisa.

-El deber llama- dijo también animándose a sí misma. Caminaron en silencio unos pasos hasta llegar nuevamente al hall.- Espero que te sea leve el servicio y no te cruces con ningún idiota. - sonrió mirando a Regina que la veía con expresión serena.

-Ha sido una noche tranquila, no puedo quejarme.- cuando estaban en la puerta del salón se despidieron con una sonrisa -Suerte.- susurró Regina antes de alejarse por el pasillo lateral. Emma asintió y caminó hacia su sitio sin perderla de vista. Cuando llegó a su asiento, su padre la miraba con marcada molestia.

-Emma, te suplico que no empieces a dar espectáculos. - ella colocó la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo ignorando las palabras del hombre que se sentaba a su lado. -

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas. - respondió en tono seco volviendo a tomar su tenedor. El se acercó hacia ella murmurando lo más bajo que pudo en el oído. -

-Vi que te escapaste para verte con esa camarera. – gruñó entredientes. Emma suspiró no quería continuar con la discusión que habían tenido anteriormente en la casa en aquel lugar.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. - dijo fijando la mirada en su plato. - Y por favor déjame en paz si no quieres que me levante y te deje sólo.

-Te dejaré en paz cuando vuelvas a ser la Emma que eras antes. - dijo en tono suave volviendo a acomodarse bien en su asiento. -

-Soy la misma de siempre.- respondió ella moviendo innecesariamente la comida de su plato. -

-No desde que estás encaprichada con ese juguete nuevo que tienes. -

-No es un juguete. - respondió inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño.-

-Mira lo que te hace, te irritas por todo. Hasta estás cambiando tu forma de vestir. ¿O crees que no lo noto? ¿Por qué mejor no buscas un buen chico que te mantenga ocupada? - Emma se quitó la tela que traía sobre sus piernas, la dejó con fuerza sobre el plato y se levantó de la mesa. James se limitó a suspirar conteniendo el enojo. Ya hablaría luego con su hija ésa situación ya se estaba saliendo de control.

Emma caminó enfurecida hacia la acera y salió a tomar el primer taxi que se le cruzara. Estaba enojada con su padre por pensar así de ella, estaba enojada consigo misma ¿Hasta cuando aguantaría eso? Debía haber buscado su rumbo y ser ella misma hacía mucho tiempo. Siempre pensando en complacer a su padre para no darle problemas. Siempre queriendo complacer a la memoria de su madre. Siempre los demás. Era una cobarde, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar con Regina abiertamente. Se sentía una idiota. Se subió a un auto que paró a su pedido, el viaje transcurrió en completo silencio. Al llegar a su departamento nadie la recibió, ni siquiera el de seguridad a la entrada. Bufó al subir por el ascensor e ingresar a su casa. Al llegar a su habitación se quitó el vestido y los zapatos arrojandolos a alguna parte del cuarto. Sabía que su padre la llamaría cuando estuviera sólo. Así que apagó el telefono y lo dejó en algun lado. Se puso la parte superior de su pijama y se acostó. En silencio. No quería llorar, ya no estaba triste, ahora estaba furiosa y decidida a hacer algo respecto a su vida. Ya había sido suficiente, debía buscar su felicidad. Debía pensar en ella.

Regina la buscó en su sitio por cuarta vez sin resultados. Sabiendo como se encontraba lo más probable es que se hubiera retirado. Suspiró de impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada. De seguro estaría en casa dándose la cabeza contra la pared sobre distintas cosas. Por suerte sus obligaciones estaban a punto de acabar. Ya sabía lo que haría. Y si la suerte estaba de su lado las cosas acabarían como las venía deseando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Emma despertó con los golpes en la puerta que nada sutilmente propinaba su abuelita.

-Hija, sal de ahí por favor.- Pero no respondió. Se acurrucó nuevamente e intentó volver a dormir. No tenía ganas de hablar ni de escuchar a nadie. - Tu padre está preocupado. Por favor sal y habla con el.

-Granny, déjame. No hablaré ni veré a nadie por hoy. - La mujer de cabello gris insistió un buen rato hasta que las manos comenzaron a dolerle. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su padre pasó brevemente para decirle que debía estar lista a las 12.30 porque pasaría a buscarla. No pensaba salir con el. No pensaba salir de su cuarto hasta que decidiera que hacer con su vida. De pronto pensó en Regina, quizás si había notado que no estaba se había preocupado. Ni siquiera se había detenido a enviarle un mensaje. Saltó de la cama en busca del teléfono, al encontrarlo lo encendió. Se sintió horriblemente culpable cuando vio los mensajes que anunciaban que había intentado comunicarse con ella. Tenía un mensaje de voz nuevo y varios textos. El último cercano a las tres de la mañana. Los mensajes eran todos para saber donde estaba, como estaba y deseándole buenas noches. Apretó fuerte el aparato entre sus manos. Quería oírla. Presionó el botón y su mensaje comenzó a reproducirse.

-Emma, imagino que has de estar disgustada. Espero que puedas descansar y que nadie te moleste. Sabes que estoy para ti y para lo que necesites. Se fuerte. Se tú misma. Espero verte pronto. Buenas noches y escríbeme cuando puedas para saber que estas bien.

Una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en sus labios. Decidió llamarla en ese momento. Quería disculparse. Sintió un par de tonos de llamada y luego ocupado. Insistió un par de veces y sucedió lo mismo. O estaba ocupada o no quería atenderla. Suspiró dejándose caer sobre la cama. Se quedó mirando el techo un buen rato hasta que sintió nuevamente la voz de su abuelita al otro lado.

-Granny no saldré y puedes ir diciéndole a mi padre que no iré a ningún sitio. Estoy demasiado cansada.- resopló y cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo. Estaba considerando seriamente irse a un hotel para que nadie la moleste.

-Emma, hay alguien que quiere verte. ¿Qué le digo? -

-No estoy para nadie. Quien sea dile que se vaya y si es Belle dile que luego hablamos. - sintió los pasos de la mujer alejarse y a los pocos minutos la volvió a sentir.

-Hija, yo creo que deberías recibirla. -

-No lo haré. Que vuelva más tarde o mañana da lo mismo. - nuevamente los pasitos de la señora se alejaron y al rato volvió a tocar la puerta. - Granny, no insistas, no veré a nadie hoy. ¡Déjenme en paz! -

-No soy Granny – Emma se sentó de un salto en la cama al sentir la voz grave al otro lado de la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. -Pero si así lo deseas me iré. - comenzó a levantar del suelo las cosas que había arrojado la noche anterior y a acomodar un poco. No la esperaba, definitivamente no la esperaba - Sólo quería saber como estabas y... hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo cuando puedas. - Regina apoyaba la frente en la madera blanca, se mantuvo así unos instantes, tenía la esperanza de que la recibiría. Pero al parecer se había equivocado. Estaba dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida cuando la puerta de su cuarto comenzó a abrirse. Volteó bruscamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Emma un tanto irritados y con la pintura corrida. Le sonrió. Así y todo se veía hermosa. Su pelo estaba un tanto enmarañado. - ¡Vaya! - dijo al ver que la rubia no emitía sonido. - Aún tienes la almohada pegada. - Emma sonrió y tomó suavemente la muñeca de Regina para invitarla a pasar. Miró a lo largo del pasillo y sonrió al ver a su abuela al final con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin decir nada Cerró la puerta con seguro desde adentro. -Discúlpame por venir sin avisar. - empezó a decir viendo el escaso desorden que había en el lugar.

-Nada de eso. Me alegro mucho de verte. -

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? - Emma se sentó a un costado de la cama y ella la acompañó sentándose a su lado. -

-Lo de siempre. - La morena no dijo nada. No le gustaba verla así. - Pero no te preocupes. Se le pasará y a mi también. Ahora... ¿A qué debo éste honor? - la sonrisa de la rubia era sincera. Era mejor no tocar aquel tema. Regina bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Emma hizo lo mismo y por primera vez reparó en la rosa roja que traía. - ¿Y eso? - Ella sonrió y la levantó lentamente.

-Es para ti. - Emma abrió los ojos grandes y pestañeó un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que no les haya aburrido el cap, tuve que dividirlo en dos porque me había quedado muy muy largo XD_**

**_así que por eso quedó cortado ahí. Ojalá les haya gustado, no duden en dejar cualquier duda o comentario en un rw_**

**_saben que son los que me motivan a a escribir._**


	10. Amor y respeto

_**Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen ésta historia que significa tanto para mi.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

-¿Para mi? - le tendió la rosa, ella la tomó suavemente para llevársela a la nariz y sentir su aroma. - ¿Por qué? Quiero decir gracias. - ella le sonrió y desvió la mirada intentando encontrar las palabras.

-Quería darle un poco de color a tú día. - respondió

-¡Y vaya que lo has hecho! Muchas gracias. - volvió a llevarse la rosa a la nariz sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. -

-Anoche estuve llamándote. - su voz era suave y un tanto nerviosa – me preocupé, al no verte allí supe que algo no estaba bien.

-Lo siento. Al llegar simplemente apagué todo y me dormí. - Regina le sonrió. Jamás había estado en una situación así. De hecho ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a eso. Emma continuó hablando con la rosa aún pegada a su nariz. Le agradaba saber que le había gustado, las rosas rojas significan amor y respeto y era exactamente lo que ella quería hacerle saber. Probablemente ni siquiera imaginaba el verdadero mensaje de aquella flor. Emma alejó la rosa para poder acariciar los pétalos, continuaba oyendo su voz a lo lejos, de verdad intentaba concentrarse en lo que ella le estaba contando pero no podía. Su mente vagaba en un único pensamiento. Besarla. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que estaba segura en cualquier momento la rubia la oiría. Debía concentrarse en cómo decirle. Lo había pensado y repasado mentalmente varias veces pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco. Sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios que se movían incansablemente emitiendo sonidos en forma de palabras que no comprendía. ¿Qué haría? Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a sentirse calientes, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Por más que intentaba lo único que podía ver era su boca, esa boca que se quedó inmóvil en una sonrisa. La miró a los ojos. Pudo leer en ellos un atisbo de desconcierto. No dijo nada. Apenas se movió para inclinarse hacia ella. Lo último que vio antes de decidirse a cerrarlos fueron los orbes aguamarina de Emma abriéndose de par en par. No lo pensó más. Posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella y permaneció ahí. Apretó aún más los ojos esperando un empujón o que ella se alejara pero no sucedió nada. La calidez de sus labios se temperó con la de los suyos. No había sonido alguno. No sintió ningún movimiento. Se decidió a abrirlos lentamente aún sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. Los ojos verdes de Emma aún estaban increíblemente abiertos. Se alejó despacio esperando alguna reacción por parte de la rubia que se quedó viéndola sin decir una palabra. Cuando la vio abrir la boca para hablar sin una sonrisa de su parte supo que había sido un error. Sintió como toda su fuerza cayó a los suelos junto con sus esperanzas. Se sintió estúpida por pensar que una mujer tan hermosa y perfecta como ella podría corresponderle. Inmediatamente bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento – fue un susurro casi ahogado. - De verdad lo siento.-

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Emma con un hilo de voz. Regina se puso de pie pero no pudo avanzar, aún sentía su cuerpo débil. Apretó con fuerza sus puños sin mirarla. Se moría de la vergüenza. Quería tirarse por la ventana y huir de allí cuanto antes. Que la tierra la tragara. Desaparecer del planeta o más bien de la galaxia.

-Discúlpame – dijo antes de emprender camino hacia la puerta. Al llegar tomó el pomo e intentó destrabarla pero no pudo. Los nervios no le permitían coordinar correctamente los dedos. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse quería irse de ahí de una vez. Detuvo su batalla contra la cerradura cuando la mano de la rubia se posó suavemente sobre la que ella tenía en la perilla - Emma, abre la puerta. – suplicó. Sabiendo que no podía sentirse más humillada de lo que ya estaba. -

-Regina. Espera por favor. -su voz era tan suave e hipnótica que obedeció al instante, había perdido por completo su voluntad. Se quedó viéndola sin poder procesar correctamente ninguna de sus acciones. Bajó la mirada, no podía verla a la cara. No sabía como soportaría nuevamente el dolor en su pecho. No quería volver a ilusionarse, no quería volver a enamorarse, el amor te llevaba al sufrimiento, eso lo había aprendido, lo sabía. Sin embargo se permitió pensar que podría ser distinto. Que quizás al fin la vida se había apiadado y la había enviado como una nueva oportunidad. Pero estaba equivocada. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Por más que quisiera no podría hablar. Miles de pensamientos, preguntas y reclamos contra si misma aturdían su mente. Hasta que sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla. Aquel suave roce fue bajando hacia el mentón para transformarse en un delicado agarre que la hizo levantar la mirada hacia la de la rubia. Cerró los ojos. No quería verla. Contuvo el aire. Sabía que si se desmayaba ahí mismo aquel incómodo momento terminaría. Sin embargo sintió nuevamente la calidez de Emma sobre su boca. ¿Ya había perdido la conciencia? ¿Estaba soñando? Abrió los ojos bruscamente y su corazón se detuvo cuando confirmó que efectivamente estaba besándola. Tenía a la rubia sosteniendo su labio inferior entre los suyos, los liberó sin despegarse de ella para repetir el proceso con su labio superior, sus movimientos eran tan lentos que parecía ser parte de una alucinación. Confirmó que aquello era real cuando la cálida humedad de su lengua pidió permiso para conocer la suya. Inmediatamente le proporcionó el acceso, fue un choque tímido, suave y nuevo. Su sabor era mucho más delicioso de lo que lo había imaginado. No podía ser real, aquel beso era el más maravilloso y dulce que había tenido. Sintió la mano de Emma bajar desde su mentón a su cuello para recorrer fugazmente su pecho e instalarse en su cintura. La atrajo hacia ella profundizando aún más el contacto. Estaba quedándose sin aire, su lengua danzaba con la suya de un modo magistral como si se conociesen desde siempre. No quería separarse, quería perderse en su boca. Pero había dejado de respirar hacía mucho tiempo. Cortó el beso del modo más sutil que pudo y abrió los ojos inmediatamente al tiempo en que tomaba una exagerada bocanada de aire. Emma le sonrió. Con su mano borró una lagrima que había logrado escaparse de sus ojos. Envolvió con su mano la que Regina aún mantenía en el pomo de la puerta y se la llevó a la boca para besarla. -Ni siquiera pienses en irte. - susurró. Regina sintió como el alma le volvía lentamente a su cuerpo. Pero su corazón no se calmaba. Bombeaba desequilibradamente. Al fin pudo sonreír, sus miedos comenzaban a irse de a poco. Había valido la pena todo aquello si ese era el precio de la mirada que la rubia le regalaba en aquel momento. Asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreir, sabía que no podría borrar de sus labios aquel gesto por un muy buen rato. - Gracias – habló por fin. - Regina frunció el ceño sin comprender. - Por atreverte. Yo me hubiera demorado un poco más en decirtelo. - Nuevamente contuvo el aire al sentir aquellas palabras. Si continuaba de aquella manera terminaría por desmayarse de verdad y aquel mágico momento sería una anecdota ridicula. Emma bajó la mirada hacia la mano que tenía unida a la suya jugueteando con sus dedos. - ¿Hace cuanto... -

-Desde la primera vez que te vi – respondió con una sonrisa. - Desde que me miraste aquella noche pidiéndome unas copas de champagne. - Emma sonrió al recordarlo.

-Si he de ser sincera has sido la única razón por la que tomé champagne aquella noche. - Los ojos almendrados de Regina se abrieron enormes ante la confesión.

-Ya decía yo que tu consumo de alcohol era excesivo. - se burló

-No eran para mi, pero me ofrecía gentilmente a alcanzarle las copas a todos los que me rodeaban. - respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Se sentía tan bien el poder al fin hablar sin rodeos. Emma no pudo contenerse y volvió a besarla suavemente. Regina no se negó, no habría cortado el primer beso de no haber sido por su falta de oxigeno. Podría estar así por siempre, no había fruto más exquisito que su boca. Al separarse Emma la abrazó por la cintura, besó sus mejillas y luego su frente provocando ligeras carcajadas en la morena.

-¿Pordré besarte siempre que quiera? - preguntó con la mirada cargada de ilusión. - Regina se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. -

-Siempre que te lo merezcas por mi está bien. - Emma frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabré cuando no lo haga? -

-Oh, te lo haré saber, de eso puedes estar segura. - la rubia volvió a sonreír como un niño pequeño y volvió a besuquear el rostro de la morena ésta vez con deseos de molestarla. - ¡Emma! - dijo entre carcajadas. - ¡Por favor! - dijo bajando la voz. - Apuesto a que tu abuelita está del otro lado escuchando. -

-Oh, es verdad. - Se quedó unos instantes mirándola con una sonrisa boba. -

-¿Qué? -

-No había podido decírtelo antes, pero creo que eres el ser humano más hermoso de todo el planeta. - Regina sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. -

-Yo creo que tú eres la mujer más bella de toda la galaxia. - Depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios y se quedaron viéndose sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Sabes? Sé que está mal que lo diga y más aún que piense en ella en éste momento, pero puedo escuchar la voz de Ruby llamándome cursi.- Ambas estallaron en carcajadas admitiendo que lo eran, al menos en aquel momento.

-Quiero conocerla. - dijo Emma al fin soltando su cintura. Regina sintió escalofríos al separarse de ella.

-Créeme que lo harás. Apenas sepa ésto se volverá loca. Y querrá interrogarte. - dijo sentándose en la cama, cruzando las piernas.

-Lo sé. Belle también quiere conocerte. - hizo una pausa- ¿Interrogarme por qué? - Regina aguantó la risa al ver el pánico en su rostro.

-Es muy sobreprotectora, así que probablemente te pregunte que intenciones tienes conmigo. - Emma se sonrojó. Era muy pronto para pensar en aquello. Y de haber tenido más confianza probablemente hubiera hecho una broma al respecto, pero prefirió contenerse un poco. - Al fin y al cabo ella es mi familia. -

-Lo sé – Se dio media vuelta para abrir las puertas de su closet. - Si tuvieras que hablar con alguien aquí deberías hacerlo con Granny, ella es la única que me importa. - dijo tomando un pantalón de jean oscuro, una blusa y un par de botas – Lo que diga James me tiene sin cuidado.-

-¿Tu abuelita sabe que tu...? - Emma sonrió.

-Granny sabe todo, de hecho todos lo saben, hasta mi padre. Pero no quiere aceptarlo. Se cree que es algo que pasará hasta que encuentre un buen hombre. - dijo hastiada – Pero hasta el chófer sabe que me tienes loca. -

-Oh – suspiró sonrojándose al oír las últimas palabras. Se rascó disimuladamente la nariz y volvió a verla – con razón... -

-¿Con razón qué? -

-Cuando llegué buscándote me dijeron que la señorita Swan no estaba disponible para nadie. Pero como no soy de quedarme con eso insistí. Tu abuelita apareció y me preguntó mi nombre. Se lo dije y me sonrió. Me acompañó a la sala. Me preguntó para quien era la rosa. Cuando le dije que era para ti vino a buscarte a tu cuarto. La idea era que me recibieras en la sala pero como no quisiste salir... Ella me dijo que viniera a buscarte. – dejó las cosas a un lado de Regina -

-Mi Granny es la mejor abuela del mundo. - dijo con orgullo. - ¿Puedes esperarme? Me baño en seguida y nos vamos a desayunar. -

-Son casi las doce Emma – respondió arqueando una ceja. -

-Entonces vamos a almorzar, a donde sea. Pero lejos de aquí. -

-Por supuesto que te espero. - respondió con una sonrisa. Emma le correspondió y antes de ingresar al baño le dio un piquito. Se miraron hasta que la rubia cerró la puerta. En ese momento Regina suspiró. ¿Estaba realmente pasando? Se llevó las manos al rostro y luego a la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Era demasiado fantástico. Pasó su mano por sus labios rememorando la sensación de aquel primer beso. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

* * *

Emma abrió el grifo. El agua comenzó a correr y el cuarto se llenó de vapor a los pocos minutos. Se quedó viendo las gotas de agua golpear el suelo, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Sonreía inconscientemente y no pudo evitar ilusionarse en pensar como sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Ya había comprobado que Regina se había convertido en una amiga incondicional, se preocupaba por ella, le preguntaba constantemente como estaba, le deseaba los buenos días y las buenas noches desde que habían salido aquella tarde. ¿Acaso era tan obvio? Belle no hacía esas cosas. No era una amistad como la de ellas. Había algo más, ella había querido creer en ello pero le costaba demasiado. Cuando la tuvo sentada a su lado, después de haberle regalado una rosa, todos aquellos pensamientos habían vuelto a su mente, se ilusionó mucho y se puso tan nerviosa que no encontró nada mejor que hablar y hablar sin saber exactamente de que. Cuando la vio inclinarse hacia ella su cerebro se paralizó. Literalmente quedó en pausa. No sabía si estaba alucinando o si realmente estaba pasando. Fue tan inteligente que lo único que pudo decir fueron tres palabras que hicieron desilusionar a Regina, por poco y huye de allí. Agradeció haber despertado de aquel ensueño a tiempo para detenerla. Suspiró al revivir mentalmente su primer beso. Su piel se erizó por completo. Se colocó bajo el agua dejándose llevar por el relajante masaje que las pequeñas gotas le daban a su espalda. A partir de ahora sería distinto. Sabía que si estaba de la mano de ella podría hacer cualquier cosa. Tenía sus ahorros, si su padre insistía con hacerle la vida imposible se iría y se llevaría a Granny con ella, podía buscar un trabajo donde quisiera. Lo haría. Cambiaría para poder estar en paz. Lo necesitaba. Desde hacía mucho y sabía que cuando estuviera a punto de renunciar, allí estaría ella. Lo sabía algo en su corazón se lo decía. Y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Se decidió a salir del agua varios minutos después. Se envolvió en una toalla, secó levemente su cabello y salió del cuarto. Se preguntó exactamente cuánto se habría demorado para encontrar a Regina tumbada en su cama, tenía las manos sobre su estomago y las piernas colgando. En aquel momento quiso hacer un gran salto de tigre y abalanzarse sobre ella. Pero lógicamente no era adecuado. Caminó lentamente hacia ella esperando que notara su presencia pero se sorprendió al pararse a su lado y verla relajadamente dormida. En serio. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo el agua? Apoyó una rodilla sobre el colchón con cuidado. Ella no se despertó colocó su mano a un lado de su cabeza y se acomodó. Sonrió con ternura, era realmente preciosa, tanto que no pudo resistir acariciar su mejilla. Súbitamente Regina abrió los ojos un poco asustada y se encontró con los de Emma que se sintió pillada e inmediatamente se ruborizó. Ella le sonrió antes de darse cuenta de que la rubia se encontraba cubierta sólo por una pieza grande de tela y que estaba efectivamente recostada a su lado. Sintió su cuerpo encenderse de sólo pensarlo, recorrió con la mirada sus hombros desnudos hasta posarse en el tonificado brazo que tenía cruzado encima suyo a la altura de su estomago. Emma le sonrió y ella no pudo hacer nada más que acariciar el camino desde su brazo hasta su nuca y la atrajo hacia si para besarla. Sin timidez. Con aquellas ansias que venía acumulando desde que la había conocido. La deseaba, lo había olvidado con todo lo que había sucedió entre ellas pero aquella situación era muy difícil de ignorar. La toalla que sostenía su cabello cayó a un lado dejando libres los mechones rubios oscuros y húmedos sobre ella, podía sentir como las manos de Emma intentaban explorar su cuerpo por encima de su ropa. La rubia no pudo resistirse a aquella fogosidad repentina y desconocida con la que estaba besandola y que estremeció hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Era un indicio claro de que quería poseerla. Y ella, sentía exactamente lo mismo. Estaban empezando a perder el control, sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar. Que debía controlar sus hormonas enloquecidas. Pero sus manos se movían por si solas.

Dos golpes en la madera las hizo voltear. Se miraron asustadas con la respiración agitada. Se sonrieron. En cierto punto ambas agradecieron aquella interrupción. Emma se incorporó sosteniendo la toalla con una mano y caminó hacia la puerta. Regina creía que si seguía de aquel modo terminaría muriendo. Esa mujer le quitaba la respiración. No había imaginado ni en su sueño más candente aquella imagen tan sensual de la rubia. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir alguien habló.

-¡Emma! Son las 12.30 ¿Estás lista? - la voz de su padre le llegó como una patada en el estomago. El corazón de Regina se paralizó. -

-No. Y no voy a ir. ¡Vete! - Respondió intentando que no le temblara la voz. -

-¿Cómo que no? Vamos. Se está haciendo tarde. - El semblante de Emma se endureció. Caminó hacia uno de los cajones que había abajo del closet y tomó un conjunto de ropa interior bajo la atenta mirada de Regina. Los golpes en la puerta eran aún más insistentes. - ¡Abre la puerta! -

-¡Te dije que no iré! - Se colocó la parte inferior por debajo de la toalla que aún cubría su cuerpo, la morena intentó no mirarla y concentrarse en que el padre de su chica estaba intentando tirar la puerta abajo. No emitiría sonido. Quizás y pasaba desapercibida su presencia. No quería ocasionarle más problemas. Miraba fijamente la madera blanca pero el sonido de la tela chocando el suelo la hizo voltear hacia donde estaba ella, la espalda desnuda de la rubia impactó en su mente nublandola casi por completo. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. No quería verla. No era el momento para comenzar con sus fantasías. Suspiró y los golpes nuevamente se hicieron sentir.

-¡Abre la puerta en éste instante Emma! - Regina no volteó al sentir sus pasos acercarse a la cama para tomar su ropa. Ni los movimientos que hizo al vestirse. Los golpes continuaron. Pensó que en algún momento la puerta caería. Sintió los tacos de las botas de Emma dirigirse hacia el baño sabiéndola vestida volvió a verla. Había ido a buscar un cepillo que pasó un poco por su cabello y tiró con fuerza sobre la cama. Estaba seria. Molesta. Tomó su chaqueta favorita, la que había usado en su salida anterior, abrió un cajón y buscó su cartera. La guardó dentro del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, tomó su teléfono, hizo lo mismo, caminó hacia ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Por favor, discúlpame por ésto. - dijo sin soltar su mano - No hagas caso a nada de lo que diga.- Regina parpadeó y frunció el ceño sin entender del todo a que se refería. Sin decir más la dirigió hacia la puerta. La destrabó y se encontró con los ojos de su padre mirándola fijamente. El hombre abrió la boca estupefacto al verla acompañada por la morena.

-¿Qué hace ésta aquí? - Regina lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo al escuchar aquellas palabras - ¿Qué son esas ropas Emma? -

-No preguntes algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta. Vamos – dijo apretando levemente la mano de Regina. Caminaron a través del pasillo para encontrarse con la mirada nerviosa de Granny. - Tranquila. Volveré más tarde. - susurró a su abuela. Regina le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa seguida de un "Gracias por todo" apenas audible. Mientras James caminaba hacia ellas enfurecido. Tomó a Regina por la muñeca deteniéndola y con ella a su hija. -

-Tu. ¿Qué has hecho para lavarle la cabeza de éste modo? - Emma sintió como su interior ardía. Estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando vio a Regina tomando la mano del hombre y quitandola de la suya con determinación.

-Le debo respeto por ser su padre. Pero no vuelva a tocarme de ése modo. - Ella lo desafió con la mirada y el quedó en silencio. Emma miró a Regina esbozando una sonrisa.

-Esto no se quedará así Emma – gruñó al ver a su hija salir por la puerta de la mano de aquella mujer.

* * *

_**¡HOLA! ¿Vieron que no me demoré en actualizar? fue gracias a sus hermosos reviews.**_

_**Bueno, al fin se dejaron de dar vueltas. ¿Qué les pareció? De verdad me daba miedo subirlo. **__**Espero haber estado a la altura de la situación que tanto se ha hecho esperar. **_

_**PD: Quería consultarles ¿Qué opinan de que haya una escena hot en el fic? ¿Quieren que escriba la primera vez que estén juntas o creen que no encaja con la historia? **_

_**Espero sus respuestas y sus comentarios del cap :3 **_

_**Mientras más reviews más ganas me dan de actualizar prontito jeje**_


	11. Para serte sincera

_**Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen ésta historia que significa tanto para mi.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

James apretó los puños, sus ojos habían quedado fijos en la puerta por la que instantes antes había salido su hija acompañada de una mujer. Una mujer que la estaba cambiando, que estaba tranformandola en algo que no podía ser. Se llevó una mano a la cadera y pasó la otra por su boca antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Granny.

-¿Qué?- Como respuesta la abuelita cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y arrugó la boca.- ¿Va a decirme que está de acuerdo? Luego de tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo que me llevó convertirla en una dama, que aprendiera a comportarse, a ser una mujer de verdad. - La señora continuó mirándolo con gesto firme. Sin inmutarse ante sus palabras. - ¿Cree que me equivoco? ¿Qué pensará la gente si se enteran que mi hija anda con otra mujer? ¿Con una camarera? - Granny al fin rompió su postura y suspiró.

-Hijo, sabes que tú y mi niña son lo único que tengo. Y que los quiero más que a cualquier cosa.- dijo acercándose a el. - Pero no voy a decirte lo que quieres escuchar. Estas equivocándote. - Sus ojos se llenaron de cólera. Iba a hablar pero la mujer se le adelantó. - Has pasado tantos años preocupándote por hacer dinero, por integrarte a la alta sociedad, por ganar un nombre y hacer de tu hija una dama, que te has olvidado de todo lo importante.-

-Sólo quiero lo que es mejor para ella. Dejarle algo de valor el día que yo no esté. No quiero volver a tener que perder a alguien por causa de no tener dinero. - Granny negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

-Pero si sigues así, perderás a quien más amas a causa de él. - hizo una pausa y se acercó un poco más a el - Yo más que cualquier otra persona se cuanto amabas a mi hija. Pero tu dolor te ha cegado, has convertido a Emma en una marioneta que manejas a tu antojo. Que hace y dice todo lo que tu quieres. Y te has encerrado tanto en ti mismo que ya ni siquiera sabes lo que ella piensa o siente. -

-Es que no puedo permitir que siga comportándose como si tuviera quince años. Debe dejar de hacer esas cosas, ya está grande. - replicó caminando hacia el comedor. Granny lo tomó por la mano al alcanzarlo y lo llevó hacia una de las silla haciéndolo sentar. -

-Hijo, ¿No te has puesto a pensar que lo de Emma no es un capricho adolescente? Ella realmente es así, ¿Es algo tan grave que tenga gustos diferentes? - James se quedó mirándola fijamente y suspiró.

* * *

Bajaron por el ascensor aún tomadas de la mano, Emma movía las piernas nerviosa. Regina apretó su mano suavemente haciéndola voltear su mirada hacia ella.

-Tranquila – susurró con una sonrisa. La rubia le correspondió y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-Siento mucho la actitud de mi papá - Regina acarició su mejilla con dulzura y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. - Emma se relajó un poco. Caminaron hacia la salida del lujoso edificio donde Killian se encontraba aguardando en la entrada. Las saludó inclinando la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Quiere que las lleve a algún sitio Señorita? - la rubia lo miró con gesto serio.

-No hace falta, muchas gracias. - Sin soltar la mano de Regina caminó hacia la avenida que estaba perpendicular a la entrada y paró un taxi. - No quiero que nadie sepa a donde vamos. - susurró antes de abrirle la puerta a la morena para que entrara. Ella asintió, ingresó al móvil y Emma hizo lo mismo.-

-¿Por qué no quieres? - se atrevió a preguntar una vez en camino. -

-Es que tengo la leve sospecha de que Killian ha estado informando cada uno de mis movimientos a mi papá, al principio no me molestaba pero ahora... - Regina la miró y colocó su mano sobre la suya. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que aquel joven de ojos claros y sonrisa libidinosa era el famoso Killian.

-Disculpe. - la voz del conductor las hizo voltear hacia delante. - ¿A donde las llevo? - Emma miró a su compañera que se encogió de hombros divertida. -

-¿A donde quieres ir? - preguntó Regina. -

-¿Quieres internarte en el Shakespeare Garden? En nuestra salida anterior nos quedó pendiente.- la morena asintió con una sonrisa. -

-Por supuesto. - El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio. Conversando sólo con miradas y alguna que otra sonrisa.

* * *

-Me cuesta aceptarlo – dijo después de unos instantes. - siempre pensé que sería un momento loco de la juventud, que sólo quería experimentar. -

-Mi querido James – dijo con voz dulce la anciana – Si así fuera ella hubiera experimentado realmente con miles de personas diferentes. Hubiera querido explorar cosas distintas y sin embargo, siempre ha estado a tu lado. Siempre intentando comportarse bien para no decepcionarte. Dejando a un lado su propia felicidad por darte la tuya. - Los ojos azules de James se fijaron en el suelo. - Desde hace años me he mentalizado en que mi nieta no traerá a ningún joven a la casa. Ya no es algo que me perturbe, la he visto tan triste, tan apagada que lo único que deseo es que sea feliz. Con quien sea.

-No puedo mentalizarme en tener una nuera. Simplemente no puedo. - dijo el hombre apoyando los codos sobre la mesa para agarrarse la cabeza. - Mi hija... me cuesta hasta pensarlo. -

-Tu ni siquiera te has preocupado por su bienestar en los últimos años. - lo reprendió – Darle educación, dinero para sus gastos, comprarle todo lo que desea o necesita, eso no es lo suficiente para hacerla feliz. Pero no lo sabes, ni siquiera te has molestado en conocerla. Te has encerrado tanto en tu propio sufrimiento que no la has acompañado en el suyo. Todos sufrimos cuando ella se fue, pero nadie más que tu. Sin embargo, mi pequeña Emma se propuso comportarse como corresponde con tal de complacerte, sin importarle que debía dejar a un lado todo lo que amaba hacer, sin molestarle el tener que cambiar por completo su personalidad, dejar de ser ella misma para que tu estuvieras a gusto. Discúlpame si esto que te digo no te gusta, pero has sido terriblemente egoísta y no pienso seguir callando lo que pienso. He visto a esa señorita de la que tanto hablas, esa dama en la que se convirtió mi nieta, que en realidad no es ni la sombra de mi preciosa Emma. Pero desde que esa muchacha apareció, sus ojos han vuelto a brillar. Sonríe como nunca, duerme bien en las noches y ha comenzado a pensar en si misma. Esta empezando a volver a ser la de antes, está volviendo a ser feliz. ¿No es eso lo que todo padre quiere para sus hijos?

* * *

Al llegar al parque donde se habían encontrado por primera vez para la no-cita el taxi las dejó en la misma entrada. Regina bajó y Emma pagó y se unió a ella para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos sin demora. La morena le dedicó una mirada adorable y se inclinó hacia ella para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. La rubia besó su cabeza y sonrió.

-Aún no puedo creerlo. - murmuró Regina llamando la atención de su compañera.

-¿Qué cosa? - Los ojos café volvieron a fijarse en ella. Pensó que jamás podría cansarse de contemplar aquella enigmática mirada. -

-Que me correspondas. Que seas así conmigo. - Emma le sonrió. -

-Y eso que aún no me conoces. - dijo alentándola a caminar. - Soy irresistiblemente adorable.- Regina rió con ganas y levantó la mano que mantenían unidas para besarla. En el camino no quisieron tocar el tema de James bajo ninguna circunstancia. Intentaron aclarar ciertos comportamientos que habían sido poco racionales. Regina le contó el motivo por el cual se había enojado tanto cuando se fue sin razón de su departamento, le explicó que había dicho todo aquello en la cena por miedo, no a ella sino a todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Como respuesta a su confesión la rubia le regaló un tierno beso. A su vez Emma justificó su insistencia por conocerla precisamente por que le gustaba demasiado y se jacto de haber sido la primera en intentarlo. Ambas rieron con ganas al darse cuenta lo tontas que habían sido por no haberse alentado antes. Entre besos, caricias y risas llegaron a la calle 79, Regina continuó caminando con confianza hacia el camino que se abría entre arboles y vallas formada por delgados troncos.

-Creí que no conocías éste lugar - comentó Emma mientras caminaban por el pasaje. Se encontraron a su mano izquierda con una cabaña preciosa que resultaba ser un teatro de marionetas.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? - preguntó con una sonrisa. La rubia continuaba avanzando a pesar de que su mirada seguía fija en la cabañita. -

-No lo sé, tenías tantas ansias de venir que supuse que no lo conocías. - Regina sonrió, elevó su mirada para ver el frondoso árbol que se erigía a su diestra. -

-No, al contrario, de todo el parque éste jardín y el castillo de Belvedere son mis sitios favoritos. - Emma se dedicó a contemplarla mientras ella recorría con la mirada aquel maravilloso lugar. - Siempre que estoy nerviosa o triste, vengo aquí, es reconfortante. El hecho de contar con un paraíso sólo para ti con frases de tantas maravillosas obras descansando entre las flores me hace pensar que nada es imposible. Un sitio como éste en medio de una ciudad tan abarrotada de ruido de gente y de cemento es impagable. - Regina volteó a ver a la rubia que la veía con una sonrisa boba provocando que sus mejillas comenzasen a arderle. Decidió continuar antes de dejarse llevar allí mismo y volver a robarle el alma con un beso. Apretó suavemente su mano indicándole que la siguiera. Caminaron alrededor de la plazoleta central hasta encontrar una escalera empedrada que llevaba a una especie de terraza. Se quedaron de pie en el centro, Emma miraba el maravilloso paisaje, algo irreal. Mientras Regina miraba hacia un lado y hacia otro con una sonrisa que a los ojos de la rubia era adorable. Emocionada se acercó a ella y elevándose en puntillas para alcanzar directamente a su oído le susurró:

-¿Te cuento un secreto? - Emma abrió grandes los ojos intrigada asintiendo. - Siempre he soñado con casarme aquí. - el rostro de Emma se enrojeció súbitamente, sintió su corazón acelerarse. Pero aquel pensamiento fugaz que entendió equivocadamente como una indirecta por parte de Regina se esfumó al momento en que la vio devolviéndose para observar el lugar. - Caminar desde aquel sendero rodeado de tulipanes hasta aquí – dijo señalando con las manos la escalera – viendo al amor de mi vida esperando por mi. Y caminar a través de las flores, con el aroma de las fresias y las rosas mezcladas en el aire... - volteó a ver a la rubia que la miraba con una expresión que no supo descifrar. - ¿Soy muy cursi cierto? - dijo riéndose. -

-Para nada, supongo que todas hemos pensado alguna vez con el día de nuestra boda. - Regina sonrió y comenzó a bajar por la escalera, la rubia la siguió. - Así que no te preocupes, gracias por compartir tu secreto conmigo. - Caminaron bordeando el jardín hasta llegar a un sitio donde unos rústicos bancos de plaza descansaban bajo la sombra de los arboles. Se sentaron allí luego de comprarle a un vendedor una bebida para cada una. Emma la miró con detenimiento, si tuviera que explicar el mar de sensaciones que aquella mirada oscura le provocaba cuando la veía le sería imposible. Era una mezcla extraña entre emoción, ternura y pasión que no le permitían pensar del todo bien. Regina bajó su bebida para dejarla sobre el asiento a su lado. La curiosidad se adueñó de su rostro al ver la expresión perdida y a la vez sonriente de la rubia. Acarició su mejilla suavemente sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Emma suspiró sin dejar de sonreír y se inclinó hacia ella para poder sentir sus labios una vez más. Estaba volviéndose adicta a ellos, una adicción de la que no pretendía ni pensaba buscar una cura. Sus bocas se unieron con una serenidad que no habían experimentado hasta el momento, sin miedos ni nervios de por medio, sólo disfrutaron una de la otra sin importar lo que las rodeara. Se separaron antes de que el aire terminara de esfumarse de sus pulmones. Sus ojos sonrieron al volver a encontrar las pupilas de la otra. Regina suspiró y se volteó levemente para reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Emma, ella pasó su brazo alrededor suyo en un sutil abrazo. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos contemplando el idílico lugar hasta que el sonido del teléfono de Regina las hizo volver a la realidad. Sacó de su bolsillo el aparato y miró la pantalla.

-Vaya, parece que Ruby ha intentado comunicarse conmigo. - dijo al ver las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes recibidos – Es extraño que no haya sonado antes. - ingresó para ver los mensajes y una sonrisa se dibujó inmediatamente al leerlos "¿Llegaste?" "¿La has visto" "Estas viva?" "¿Que te dijo la rubia?" "Si no me escribes te buscaré por toda la ciudad hasta encontrarte" "Me tienes preocupada, ¿Estas bien?" "Supongo que te ha ido bien de lo contrario ya me hubieras dado señales" "Recuerda la regla del no-sex en la primera cita" "Oye, déjala respirar y atiende a tu amiga que quiere saberlo todo" "Mas vale que valga la pena el chisme cuando me lo cuentes, no te perdonare el dejarme esperando" el resto de los mensajes eran tan incoherentes que dejó de leerlos. Estaba a punto de marcarle cuando otra llamada entrante apareció en el visor. Se excusó con Emma que le sonrió divertida y atendió. - Hola Rubs -

-_Benditos los oídos que te oyen Julieta, Quiero creer que te encuentras con tu Romea. -_ Regina rió

-Si, está aquí conmigo. Estamos en el parque. - dijo subiendo la mirada para verla.

_-No sé por qué no me sorprende. ¿Sabes? Es buen momento para que digas lo que siempre terminas diciéndome..._ \- frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se refería.

-¿Qué cosa? -

_-¡Oh Ruby, tenías razón!_\- exclamó al otro lado imitando su modo de hablar. Regina rodó los ojos al escucharla. Sabía que se lo echaría en cara en algún momento.

-De acuerdo. Si la tenías, pero tu sabes que...-

_-Si lo sé._ \- la interrumpió -_ ¿En donde están? -_

-Estamos en el jardín, íbamos a ir a almorzar. -

_-¡Genial! Yo también estoy con hambre. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?-_ Regina se rió llevándose la mano al rostro para cubrir sus ojos. -

-Ruby no sé si Emma quiera... es decir... ahora estamos...-

_-Claro que querrá, de seguro muere de ganas de conocerme. Pásame con ella. -_

-¿Cómo que te pase con ella? - Emma bajó la vista hacia ella, la miró divertida tendiéndole la mano para tomar el teléfono.

_-Anda, no la voy a comer, pasame con ella._ \- Regina le correspondió la sonrisa nerviosa - _¡Anda! ¡Anda! -_ la rubia insistió y lentamente le cedió el aparato.

-Hola Ruby. - la saludó. Regina se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Sabía de lo que era capaz de decir su amiga y llegaba hasta darle vergüenza – Ajam – Emma la miró de soslayo intentando no reírse de la cara de pánico de Regina – Sí - ella intentó acercarse al oído de la rubia pero inmediatamente se alejó – Sí, por supuesto. - arrugó la nariz frustrada. - Sí, no hay problema, nos vemos ahí. - Regina se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano. ¿Cómo era posible que Ruby se metiera en el medio de su primera cita? Improvisada, pero cita al fin. Le pasó el teléfono, ella lo tomó desesperada pero su amiga ya había colgado. - Dice que nos veremos en el Madison en media hora.

-¿Qué? ¡No! - se quejó frunciendo el ceño y arrugando los labios. Emma se rió ante el aniñado gesto tan poco usual en ella -

-Ya, vamos, sino empezará a llamar cada dos minutos si no estamos a tiempo.- se levantó del asiento y le tendió la mano a Regina que la tomó con desgano. Resopló, no era justo abandonar su lugar favorito con su persona favorita sólo porque su amiga tenía hambre. -

-Si no la quisiera tanto la mataría por entrometida. - refunfuñó mientras caminaban - ¿Qué más te dijo?-

-Nada – respondió con una sonrisa. Regina entrecerró los ojos sabía que le estaba mintiendo. -

-No me digas "nada", oí que hablaba sin parar. ¿Qué más te dijo? - la rubia se rascó la nariz intentando no reírse.- ¡Emma! -

-Dijo que quería conocerme, que estaba con hambre y que por ser mi nueva cuñada merecía que la invitara a almorzar. - respondió un tanto apenada. Regina bajó la mirada evidentemente ruborizada. -

-Voy a matarla. - Emma se detuvo y tomó su mentón para darle un delicado y fugaz beso. -

-No te preocupes, yo también quiero conocerla. - la tranquilizó. Ella le sonrió y continuó. -Además estoy ansiosa por que llegue el interrogatorio. - al fin Regina soltó una suave risa que encantó sus oídos.

* * *

Caminaban por la avenida Madison cuando el teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar. La rubia atendió al reconocer el nombre de Belle.

-¡Hey! - Saludó con una sonrisa.

_-¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!-_ vociferó la castaña al otro lado. -

-Wooaaa ¿Qué fue eso? - Regina la miró con curiosidad.

_-¿Cómo que qué fue? ¿Olvidaste que hoy me acompañarías a Neiman Marcus? -_ Emma abrió grandes los ojos e inmediatamente cubrió su boca.

-Belle, ¡De verdad lo siento! -

_-¡Claro! Justificate antes de que te busque y te ahorque. -_ Emma se rascó la cabeza. Había olvidado por completo que hacía más de cinco días que su amiga venía diciéndole que debía acompañarla a Neiman para renovar su guardarropas.

-Anoche la cena fue un asco, tuve problemas con James de nuevo y hoy... - Hizo una pausa para ver a la mujer que caminaba a su lado. - Estoy con Regina. -

_-¿En serio? -_ La morena la miró con una sonrisa.

-Si, en serio. - Belle gritó al otro lado.

_-¡Ay Rubia! te aniquilaría si no supiera cuanto deseabas eso ¿En donde están? -_

-Vamos camino al Madison. - Regina le susurró emocionada "_invítala_" Ella asintió. - ¿Quieres venir? -

_-No gracias, es mejor que estén las dos sin nadie que les haga mal tercio_.-

-Bueno, Ruby estará así que no estaremos completamente solas. - rió nerviosa. -

_-Oh, bien - _se quedó unos instantes en silencio analizando la situación_ \- Después de ahí podemos ir a Neiman. Le diré a Killian que me lleve._ -

-De acuerdo. - Se despidió y lanzó un profundo suspiró antes de volver a cruzarse con los ojos de su chica. Momentos después, al llegar a la entrada del restaurant se encontraron a la joven que había conocido aquella noche en la cena. Agitaba los brazos emocionada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Caminó hacia ellas y abrazó con fuerza a Regina, besó en la mejilla a su amiga y para sorpresa de la rubia, se acercó a ella abrazándola del mismo modo.

-¡Hola! - la saludó

-Hola rubia. - Posó su mirada en ella analizándola de pies a cabeza. - ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso has salido del closet? -

-¡Ruby! - la reprendió Regina frunciendo el ceño. -

-¿Qué? No me vas a decir que no se ve mejor así. - Emma se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas fuesen tan efusivas... y honestas. - De verdad - tomó la cartera que traía con ambas manos y asintió con una sonrisa. - Te ves muy bien. Como más cómoda. Te sienta ese look. - dijo en un tono más calmado - El de señorita de Manhattan te queda bien, pero no lo sé... no eres del todo tú. - Emma al fin sonrió. Debía acostumbrarse a la brutal sinceridad de Ruby.

* * *

**Bueno, ésto es todo por hoy, ****Espero que les haya gustado. **

**De verdad no sé como agradecer tantos hermosos rws, millones de gracias, hacen que mis ganas de escribir crezcan cada día más y mis nervios al publicar también xD**

**Nos leemos prontito en el capi que viene.**


	12. Salida de a dos o de a cuatro

**_Disculpas, mil disculpas por haberme demorado en actualizar. Fui víctima de un pequeño bloqueo. No porque no supiera que escribir sino por no encontrar las palabras para contarlo. Pero quedó mas o menos bien. Así que a pesar de la demora, aquí está el nuevo capitulo._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Ingresaron al restaurante pidiendo una mesa para cuatro, les cedieron una con vista privilegiada a un lado del ventanal principal. Emma y Regina se sentaron de un lado y Ruby frente a su mejor amiga. Se acomodaron aún sin decir una palabra. Regina agradeció enormemente a su Ruby por los minutos de paz que les estaba regalando. Sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca todo aquello terminaría. Suspiró cruzando en el aire su mirada con la de la rubia que le devolvió la sonrisa. Ruby aún miraba a través de la ventana. No tenía conocimiento de que Belle llegaría. Regina no pensaba decírselo de momento, quería ver su expresión al verla llegar. Ruby tenía apariencia de ser mujeriega, pero lo cierto es que no lo era tanto. Al menos no en acciones, pues si era gran admiradora de la belleza femenina. Pero no cualquier mujer lograba encantarla. Sin duda "la chica del vestido rojo" como le decía a la amiga de Emma, había sido una excepción, pues aquel vestido y su portadora se habían quedado marcados en su retina muy a su pesar. Miraba con una sonrisa hacia afuera mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa y su mano debajo del mentón.

-¿Y bien? - Empezó a decir sin quitar la mirada de la ventana. - ¿Empiezan a hablar ustedes o las obligo? - Regina suspiró apretando los labios levemente y Emma sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué quieres que te contemos? - preguntó acomodándose. Ruby se volvió a verlas y entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Hoy en la mañana... - empezó a contar pidiendo permiso con la mirada a Regina. Al ver que su amiga no se negó continuó. - Gina se despertó mucho más temprano de lo habitual, si es que acaso ha dormido algo. No me hubiera dado cuenta de no haber sido por el escándalo que hizo al buscar el cargador del celular. - dirigió su mirada a Emma – la pobrecita agotó la carga de su teléfono intentando comunicarse contigo. - los calores comenzaron a subir por el cuerpo de la morena pero no la detuvo. - Estaba realmente preocupada, angustiada diría yo. Pasaban los minutos y su desesperación crecía, entonces tuve la genial, brillante y esplendida idea de que te fuera a buscar. Primero se negó poniendo un montón de excusas tontas, pero luego la convencí. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no sabíamos donde vivías, utilice mis contactos para averiguarlo. Así que se puso tan pero tan nerviosa que la mande a darse una ducha. Luego de ahí sólo me dijo "Gracias Rubs eres la mejor del mundo, no se que haría sin ti" y se fue. - Las tres mujeres se miraron en silencio. Emma miró a su chica con una sonrisa entremezclada de ternura y gracia. -

-Es cierto, si le dije eso al irme. - Continuó Regina. Ruby arqueó las cejas satisfecha mirando en dirección a Emma y la rubia sólo se dedicó a escucharla. - Al salir no supe que hacer exactamente, fue entonces cuando pasé por una florería. El señor apenas estaba armando su puesto. - Miró a Emma - Sabes que me gustan las flores y encontré en el significado de la rosa exactamente lo que yo quería decirte. Y así llegue a tu casa. - finalizó.- Emma sonrió y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella. Un nuevo silencio flotó en el aire impacientando a Ruby.

-¡¿Y?! - preguntó exasperada. - Recuerden que no estuve ahí y es exactamente lo que sucedió allí lo que quiero saber. Y no se molesten en ahorrarme los detalles cursis. - Regina rodó los ojos.

-Luego la abuelita de Emma me recibió. Me dijo que no quería ver a nadie, la fui a buscar, me recibió, la besé y nos besamos luego vino el padre... -

-Momento, momento... ¿Tu la besaste? - El rostro de Regina se encendió. Y Ruby estalló en carcajadas. - No se preocupen, me pone muy feliz. Es sólo que no es muy típico de ti. - dijo mirando a Regina. - ¿Sabes rubia? Está loca por ti desde que te vio aquella noche. -

-Si me lo dijo- respondió Emma sin dejar de sonreír. -

-Deberías haber visto como se daba la cabeza contra la pared pensando en si eras o no de nuestro equipo. - Se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás – Pero yo lo sabía. Por más que te vistas de mujercita la homosexualidad te sale por los poros. -

-Gracias. - respondió Emma riendo un poco incomoda. Ruby inclinó levemente la cabeza y luego volvió a dirigirla a la ventana. - Fue en ese momento en el que vio una figura acercarse hacia el lugar. Se incorporó poco a poco en la silla y pegó su cabeza a la ventana para verla mejor. La chica del vestido rojo caminaba hacia el lugar, ataviada en un femenino y fino vestido beige con detalles en blanco, zapatos y cartera a juego y un bonito adorno dorado en el pelo. Los ojos verdes de Ruby se abrieron de par en par siguiéndola en el camino que recorrió hasta la entrada, cuando la perdió brevemente de vista en lo que ingresaba al restaurante miró fugazmente a Regina que le sonreía divertida.

Un camarero la acompañó hasta donde estaban y Ruby se puso de pie al verla a su lado. Belle le sonrió un poco nerviosa. Ella alejó la silla ofreciéndosela para que se sentara.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo tomando asiento, ella hizo lo mismo. - Mucho gusto. - le dijo una vez a su lado extendiéndole la mano. -

-El gusto es mío.- respondió con una seductora sonrisa arqueándole una ceja. Belle se ruborizó levemente. Llevó su mano a la nariz intentando ocultar la risa. Cuando al fin Belle recordó que estaba allí por su amiga levantó la mirada y la fijó en la morena. - Regina. - dijo adoptando un tono lo más serio que los ojos de Ruby sobre ella le permitían. - Es un gusto al fin conocerte. – ella le sonrió. -

-Igualmente - Belle rió suavemente.

-He oído tanto de ti que creo que ya te conozco. - Ruby aún analizaba cada una de las facciones de la recién llegada sin ser muy discreta. Regina sonrió a Belle y pateó discretamente la pantorrilla de su amiga. Ruby se volvió a verla y con una sonrisa habló sin pensarlo.

-Me encanta tu acento. – Belle abrió los ojos enormes y buscó la mirada de Emma un tanto nerviosa.

Momentos después Ruby ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Belle y de Emma y para tranquilidad de Regina había comenzado a actuar normal. Pasaron la comida conversando entre risas y anécdotas de la juventud de las dos protagonistas del día. Ruby se encargó de avergonzar a Regina y Belle, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo hizo lo mismo con Emma.

-No es tan divertido. – Se quejó la rubia hundiendo su cucharilla en un bavarois de frambuesa.

-De acuerdo. No lo era que se rieran de tu modo de hablar – dijo Belle levantando las manos. – Quizás fueron momentos incomodos, pero a más de una, a pesar de molestarte, le gustaba tu forma de actuar, aquella apariencia de chica de granero, ruda y con perfume a campo. Tenías una apariencia… salvaje. - Regina no pudo evitar pensar en Emma vestida con vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros y un sombrero ocultando debajo su cabello amarrado en una trenza. Tragó con dificultad el pequeño trozo de flan que acababa de meterse a la boca y sonrió al ver el rubor natural en las mejillas de su chica. - Em siempre ha sido adorable. Inocente en muchos aspectos a pesar de parecer todo lo contrario. Es por eso que quise ser su amiga. Tú debes saberlo. – dijo mirando a Regina. – Es difícil encontrar a alguien que no le importe cuanto dinero tienen tus padres en su cuenta bancaria, o en que barrio vives. Ella desde el principio fue así, y aún lo sigue siendo. Muchas de las que decían ser amigas al final…

-Al final al primer problema te daban vuelta la cara. – finalizó Ruby llamando la atención de Belle. Regina frunció el ceño sabiendo a que venía aquella afirmación. Los ojos celestes de Belle la interrogaron hasta que ella volvió a hablar. - No te preocupes, mi historia es más triste que la de Bambi, otro día te la cuento. - Belle sonrió comprendiendo y continuó avergonzando a Emma con la historia del chico que se había enamorado de ella y las mil excusas que le había puesto al pobre para no salir con el.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le dijiste que no? - preguntó Regina entre risas. -

-¡Me daba pena! ¡Era muy bueno y dulce! - quizás ante los ojos de la morena no existiese nada más adorable que el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia. Y la forma en que intentaba esconderse en sí misma cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-Eres hermosa. - creyó haberlo pensado, pero cuando el silencio se hizo presente y las miradas de las tres se fijaron en ella se dio cuenta que la habían oído. Ruby estalló en carcajadas, Belle miró hacia otro lado intentando no contagiarse la risa, Emma la miraba con una sonrisa que no hacía más que hervir sus mejillas, ocultó su rostro bajo sus manos.

Cuando Ruby al fin se calmó, estuvieron de acuerdo en salir del lugar. Luego de una leve discusión sobre quien pagaría que cosa, Emma entregó su tarjeta bajo la mirada severa de Belle.

-De acuerdo.- cedió con el ceño fruncido.- Pero ésta noche va por mi cuenta.- guardo su billetera en el pequeño bolso y miró a las otras dos mujeres confundidas. - No pensarán que ésto termina aquí ¿Cierto? - arqueó una ceja y Regina y Ruby se miraron confundidas. -

-Pero... Emma... - empezó a decir Regina caminando hacia ella. - pensé que pasaríamos la tarde juntas. - Aquel tono de voz tan suave y tímido provocó una sonrisa en la rubia.

-Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres. - Belle asintió.

-Oh No. ¿Hay fiesta ésta noche? - interrumpió Ruby. - Para nada, tenemos mucho que hacer amiga.

-Ruby- arrastró su nombre en un tono grave que sólo utilizaba cuando sentía deseos de matarla pero ni siquiera su mirada de reina malvada la haría cambiar de parecer. -

-Nada de Ruby, tenemos que preparanos para ésta noche. ¿Donde y a que hora? - Belle y Emma se miraron y asintieron sabiendo que aquel sería el sitio ideal para ésa noche.

-¿Conocen el Cinnamon? - preguntó Belle. -

-¡Claro! ¿A las ocho? - ambas asintieron. Regina barrió con su mirada a las tres mujeres.

-Oigan, Se dan cuenta que no estamos en fin de semana. ¿Cierto? -

-Calma abuela – la tranquilizó Ruby haciendo reir a las otras dos. - Saldremos temprano, volveremos temprano. Todos felices. - Regina frunció el ceño hasta sentir la mano de Emma acariciando sus dedos. -

-¿Prefieres hacer otra cosa? - preguntó ella y sus barreras cayeron al instante. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. -

-Bien. - Belle tocó el brazo de su amiga. - Ya vamonos sino se nos hará tarde. - Emma asintió sin quitar la mirada de los ojos chocolate de los que no quería desprenderse.

-Hasta más tarde. - susurró Regina con una sonrisa. -

-Hasta más tarde.- Respondió Emma besando suavemente sus labios.

-¿No es como volver a la escuela?- susurró Belle a Ruby que las veía divertida. -

-Son un par de adolescentes. - coincidió al verlas aun sosteniendo sus dedos entrelazados. Belle asintió sin dejar de sonreír. - Ok, par de tortolas, ya mejor vámonos. - Emma besó fugazmente sus labios antes de por fin tomar distancia y caminar hacia Belle. Ambas tomaron inmediatamente un taxi y se perdieron bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres. Regina suspiró.

-Te tienen mal amiga. - Ruby entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y emprendieron camino hacia su departamento.

* * *

Eran pasadas las siete y Regina aún estaba en bata con su cabeza hundida en el closet. Ruby se había puesto un atuendo "muy Ruby" que consistía en unas medias finas negras, un short de jean unas botas largas y una camisa abierta que dejaba ver una playera debajo. Muy casual, ligero, como ella. A éstas alturas sólo se dedicaba a mirarla sentada desde la cama mientras sacaba todo lo que podía encontrar.

-¡No sé que ponerme!- gritó exasperada llevandose las manos a la cabeza. -

-Ya te lo dije, ponte cualquier vestido, así le harás más facil el trabajo de desvestirte. -

-No pienso seguir oyendo tus insensateces. -  
-¡Ja! Claro. Como si no quisieras que eso suceda. - arqueó una ceja y Regina la aniquiló con la mirada. - Hazme caso, ella te verá preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas.

-Es que no quiero verme preciosa. - dijo un tanto desanimada.

-Lo sé... - Cómo si una brillante idea se le hubiera ocurrido caminó hacia su lado del guardarropas y empezó a buscar entre sus filas. Regina aún seguía mirando el desastre en el que había convertido su sector. Ni siquiera ella podía creer que se pusiera tan nerviosa por una simple salida. Cuando su amiga volvió a erguirse con un trozo de tela color blanco con detalles en azul marino los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par. Aunque no admitiría tan fácil que le había gustado. Ruby extendió la tela y una ligera sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. - Con ésto te verás muy tú, pero no tanto. Está bien ser informal de vez en cuando Gina. - ella lo tomó con cuidado. - Ponte esos zapatos negros que usaste para el cumpleaños de Ariel. Y ponte ésto. - sacó del closet una chaqueta negra de cuero larga hasta las costillas. - Se le caerá la mandibula cuando te vea. -

-No lo sé... - Ruby la tomó de los brazos y la hizo girar para que ingresara al baño. -

-Entra, ponte eso, luego te miras y me dices si te gustas. Son casi las siete y media, se nos hará tarde. - Regina obedeció. Se puso el vestido blanco escote en V ceñido en la parte superior y con la falda más suelta, no le diría a Ruby que la combinación con la chaqueta era genial. Se maquilló los ojos con sombra oscura en los parpados y delineador negro arriba y abajo. Su mirada era potente y hacía ver sus ojos un poco más claros. Cuando estuvo lista salió y se colocó los zapatos bajo la mirada sonriente de su amiga. -Te lo dije. Estará toda la noche arrastrando la mandibula por el piso. - Ella sólo sonrió.

* * *

Emma movía las piernas nerviosa, mirando de un lado hacia otro esperando que las dos mujeres hicieran su aparición. Belle bebía de su trago sin prestar mucha atención a su amiga. Tenía sus propias precupaciones para aquella noche.

-¿Luego de cuanto tiempo dejas de ponerte tan nerviosa por verte con alguien?- preguntó Emma. Belle la miró con una sonrisa. -

-A veces nunca. - dijo revolviendo el liquido rosado que había dentro de su vaso.-

-Quiero salir corriendo. ¿Me veo bien? - Belle rodó los ojos e ignoró la pregunta. - Quizás debí haberme puesto. -

-Ems, estás regia. Ya basta con eso. ¿Desde cuando eres tan insegura? - No lo tenía muy claro._ ¿Desde que había conocido a la mujer perfecta tal vez?_ Infló sus cachetes con aire y expiró violentamente. Decidió por fin intentar ocuparse en otra cosa. Se dio media vuelta hacia la barra y le pidió una ginger ale al barman. El chico se la entregó y fijó nuevamente la mirada en la puerta. Cuando al fin las vieron llegar ambas abrieron la boca ante la sorpresa, Belle arqueó una ceja admitiendo que la personalidad de Ruby era cautivante, mientras Emma sentía que su adorado Ángel se había combinado a la perfección con aquel aire oscuro. Casi se ahoga con el último trago que acababa de meterse a la boca. Las vieron buscarlas con la mirada, tuvo que ser Belle quien les hiciera señas porque Emma apenas podía conectar una neurona con otra.  
Regina caminó hacia ella sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, debía admitir que ese era precisamente el efecto que estaba buscando para aquella noche. No porque planease algo especial sino porque le encantaba ver esa expresión en su rostro. Cuando al fin estuvo a su lado Emma inconscientemente posó la mano en su cintura y la besó sin reparos. Belle y Ruby se miraron arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Le dije que Emma se la querría comer- comentó Ruby a su oído. Belle asintió con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver como su amiga se perdía en la boca de su chica. -¿Y tu?-

-¿Yo qué?- volvió sus ojos celestes a ella mientras terminaba su trago

-¿Tienes hambre ésta noche?- Ruby sonrió de lado levantando las cejas repetidas veces. Belle corrió la mirada. Nunca se le habían insinuado de un modo tan directo. Sonreía nerviosa, Ruby era guapa y tenía una personalidad arrasadora. Muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada y tan lejano a lo que conocía. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreir. Estaban tan inmersas en aquella batalla de miradas que no alcanzaron a notar cuando sus amigas al fin se habían despegado.

Emma le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Regina y ambas rieron. Indecisas de si debían o no interrumpir aquel contacto visual tan erótico. Luego de unos instantes sin que ninguna de las cuatro hiciera absolutamente nada, Regina rodó los ojos y se decidió a tocar el hombro de su amiga. Ruby la miró sin importancia y se incorporó para saludar a la rubia como correspondía, no sin antes dedicarle una última y sensual mirada a Belle.

-¿Quieren beber algo?- preguntó la rubia casualmente.

-Nah- respondió Ruby -Prefiero hacerlo sobria- volvió a mirar a Belle y ella le dedicó una risita divertida. Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por que no jugamos al billar?- sugirió y miró al resto de las mujeres.

-No soy muy buena jugando a eso- comentó Belle nerviosa.

-No hay problema, yo puedo enseñarte- Regina se acercó unos pasos a su amiga y murmuró apretando los dientes:

-¿Puedes dejar de poner ese tono sensual en cada una de las frases que dices?- su amiga la miró sin comprender.

-No sé de que hablas. ¿No será que eres tu la que está encontrando connotaciones sexuales en cada oración? ¿Qué te esta diciendo tu subconsciente?- Regina infló los cachetes con deseos irrefrenables de partirle la cabeza. Miró a Emma que sonreía divertida.

-Dos contra dos, ustedes contra Belle y yo- comandó la rubia, Regina se decepcionó un poco pero comprendió que sería mejor controlar las hormonas de Ruby. Aunque fue una tarea prácticamente imposible. Los comentarios que le hacía al oído cada vez que Belle se inclinaba un poco sobre la mesa, o el modo indiscreto en el que se colocaba detrás de ella cuando iba a tirar estaba empezando a darle vergüenza ajena. Lo que le sorprendió en cierto punto, fue que Belle no se sintiera incómoda ante las insinuaciones picantes de su amiga. El primer juego terminó dándole el triunfo a Belle y Emma, quien prácticamente era la que había metido todas las bolas. El segundo fue para Regina y Ruby, después de que perdieron el primero, se concentró un poco más en el juego y menos en el escote de Belle, Ruby adoraba ganar y más si era frente a una chica que le gustaba. Se había entusiasmado y quiso ir por otra ronda, pero el tiempo había pasado y había que trabajar al día siguiente.

-Ustedes quédense si lo desean, yo debo retirarme- anunció apenada

-Vamos Gina, ¡No seas abuela! ¡Desvelate aunque sea una noche!- Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento- susurró a Emma y ella negó con la cabeza

-Yo también prefiero irme, no alcanzo a reconocer a mi amiga- dijo al ver el modo en que coqueteaba con Ruby.- Regina se rió y luego de despedirse de ambas se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes sorprenderse al sentir la mano de la rubia entrelazándose con la suya.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré continuar con las actualizaciones. Puede ser que me cuelgue un tiempo y este sin actualizar pero nunca dejo las historias inconclusas. Nos leemos en el próximo capi y gracias por la paciencia.**_


	13. Hay que dejarse llevar

**_Hola gente, sé que me desaparecí y no tengo perdón, pero estuve un poco enojada con SQ, más bien con los imbéciles que hacen la serie pero bueh, nada que un par de capítulos de la primera temporada no puedan resolver. Así que espero ahora los fines de semana al menos dedicar un par de horas a la actualización. _**

**_Espero que les guste._**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Caminaron unos pasos en silencio hasta alejarse del bullicio que emergía del pub.

-Ha sido un día con muchas emociones- comentó Regina levantando la mirada levemente hacia ella.

-Demasiadas- sonrió recordando lo ocurrido en el bar - honestamente desconozco a mi amiga.- Regina la miró con curiosidad. -Ella no es así, ésta noche estuvo... no lo sé... descontrolada-

-Ruby tiene ese efecto en algunas personas- Emma sonrió levemente aunque frunció el ceño. Regina la jaló hasta la entrada de un edificio que podrían utilizar unos momentos para sentarse. Se sentaron lo suficientemente juntas como para no dejar ningún espacio por el que el frío se colase.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó en tono suave tomando su mano. Emma apretó los labios e inclinó la cabeza.

-No estoy segura. Quiero decir, no me preocupa Ruby, esto no es por ella, sino que quizás Belle sólo esté experimentando y no sé si sea bueno que lo haga con tu hermana. Porque estoy segura que eso es Ruby para ti. -su tono preocupado enterneció el corazón de Regina.

-Así es- respondió con una dulce sonrisa -pero no debes preocuparte por ninguna de las dos, son adultas y saben lo que están haciendo. Si a Ruby le gusta Belle y a Belle Ruby pueden hacer lo que quieran, ambas conocen las consecuencias, así que quédate tranquila, nada de lo que suceda entre ellas interferirá en lo nuestro.

-¿En serio?- Regina asintió con una sonrisa -Te ves deslumbrante. Lo hiciste a propósito ¿Verdad?-

-¿A propósito para qué?- sabía a que se refería, pero no iba a admitirlo tan fácil.

-A propósito para volverme loca y hacer que mi cuerpo perdiera control al verte- Regina rió acercando su rostro un poco más hacia ella.

-Puede ser- murmuró apegándose aún más. -¿Sabes? - empezó a decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos. No tengo deseos de ir a casa aún.- Emma sonrió al saberlo, tenía la sospecha de que todo había sido una excusa para poder estar a solas desde aquella tarde. -A no ser que vengas conmigo- la rubia sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle su cuerpo por completo. Era una insinuación tan directa que de sólo pensarlo le subió la temperatura. Regina notó su nerviosismo y apretó levemente sus manos -Tranquila, no sucederá nada, sólo quiero disfrutarte en un sitio tranquilo, sin nadie que pueda vernos alrededor. Emma asintió y se puso de pie.

-Vamos a donde tu quieras-

-Entonces... ¿Te parece tomar algo en mi departamento?- sugirió con cierta timidez. La rubia asintió y esperaron unos minutos hasta que al fin pudieron parar un taxi. En el trayecto Emma le contó un poco de lo que había hecho con Belle durante la tarde y lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-Siento que estoy en esa etapa donde quieres estar con esa persona las veinticuatro horas del día sin importar lo que suceda- Regina suspiró y sonrió coincidiendo con aquel pensamiento. Era lógico, acababan de descubrirse y no querían perder ni un segundo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio, Regina soltó su mano por primera vez desde que habían salido del pub. Emma la siguió cuando abrió la puerta y mientras Regina la cerraba se adelantó a llamar al ascensor. - Es la primera vez que me invitas a venir.- sonrió la rubia -Las otras veces siempre me invite sola- subieron riendo suavemente. Durante el breve trayecto Regina ya había tomado las llaves del departamento. Las dos caminaron sin decir nada, cuando al fin abrió, ninguna de las dos estaba lista para lo que se encontraron.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- exclamó Regina- ¡RUBY!- En ese momento no veía la cabeza ni el rostro de su amiga, pero estaba segura que debía estar en algún sitio dentro de las piernas de Belle detrás del sofá.

-¿Emma?- exclamó su amiga apenas preocupándose por levantarse un poco. La rubia sólo miraba la escena con los ojos grandes y la boca abierta. Mirando de un lado a otro sin poder reaccionar.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS PODRÍAN HABER PUESTO UNA SEÑAL O ALGO EN LA PUERTA!- bufó Regina. Al sentir nuevamente el grito, la cabeza de Ruby se asomó con gesto disgustado.

-¿Ustedes no deberían estar en un hotel ahora?- preguntó sin quitar sus manos de los muslos de Belle.

-¿Cómo qué?... ¿Qué?- golpeó el piso con el taco de su zapato conteniendo los deseos de matar a su amiga -Mejor avísame cuando terminen así me ahorro estos traumas- dio media vuelta y empujó levemente a Emma para poder cerrar la puerta. Regina estaba furiosa, tanto que la vena en su frente parecía estar a punto de explotar. Intentó calmarse cuando vio a Emma que aún mantenía el mismo gesto anonadado de un principio.

-¿Cómo hicieron?- balbuceó la rubia. La morena frunció el ceño sin comprender. -Llegaron antes, deben haber salido corriendo apenas nos fuimos. - Regina rodó los ojos y le tomó la mano obligándola a avanzar hacia la escalera, subieron al piso siguiente, donde no hubiera ni la más mínima posibilidad de sentir ruidos extraños ni gemidos. Se sentó en uno de los escalones y Emma hizo lo mismo mirándola aún con un poco de asombro. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que cruzaron sus miradas nuevamente y estallaron en carcajadas. Regina se cubrió el rostro con las manos, era la primera vez que presenciaba una situación tan embarazosa como esa.

-No lo puedo creer- empezó a decir Emma mientras masajeaba sus mejillas un tanto acalambradas -Belle, tan hetero y "me hago rogar siempre" que es y... - golpeó sus rodillas con ambas manos y miró a Regina. -En serio, esto es irreal.

-Puede ser, estoy empezando a creer en el encanto especial de Ruby-

-Yo quería tomar algo contigo en tu departamento- empezó a decir – pero creo que es mejor el habernos encontrado con ellas. Seríamos nosotras quizás las que estaríamos en esa situación. Regina abrió los ojos enormes sin dejar de sonreír. No esperaba aquellas insinuaciones tan directas de su parte.

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó humedeciéndose los labios y dejando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Ella probablemente pensaba lo mismo, pero quería saber cual era su respuesta.

-Oh si- dijo Emma moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente -¡Lo siento!- se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Regina, había pensado en voz alta y quizás estaba siendo demasiado sincera -¡Lo siento de verdad! Es que, si hubiéramos ido a tu departamento, no sé si hubiera podido resistirme. - Se sentó de lado para poder tenerla de frente y se acercó lo suficiente a ella para poder sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. -Hoy sé que tu intención era volverme loca con ese atuendo y lo has conseguido. - Se acercó un poco más hacia ella y bajó el tono de su voz sin despegar la mirada de la suya– Es como si con cada inspiración tu escote llamara a mi boca, como si con cada movimiento tus piernas invitaran a mis manos para que las recorran. No puedo decirte que es lo que más me atrae de ti, si tus ojos oscuros y penetrantes o el cálido rosa de tus labios... En este momento eres una deidad difícil de asimilar. Sé que puedo sonar un poco cur... - Pero Regina no la dejó terminar, se abalanzó a su boca apoderándose de ella sin que pudiera reaccionar por completo. Emma aún permanecía inmóvil y no fue hasta que sintió el peso de Regina sobre sus piernas que su cuerpo reaccionó tomándola por las caderas. No era la idea de ninguna de las dos en ese momento el llegar a un punto tan intenso. Definitivamente. Pero era algo que se había escapado de su raciocinio. Las manos de Regina bajaron de sus mejillas hacia su cuello deslizándose poco a poco hasta su pecho, pasó brevemente por ellos hasta que logró llegar a su cintura y se aferró a ella con fuerza antes de escurrirse hasta su espalda. Sólo cuando las yemas de sus dedos se enterraron en sus omóplatos cortó el beso bruscamente y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia. Ambas un poco agitadas se quedaron en silencio por breves instantes, hasta que Emma subió las manos desde la cadera hasta su espalda abrazándola suavemente por debajo de la chaqueta y pudo hablar. -Realmente quieres matarme- susurró con una sonrisa antes de besar el cuello su chica. Pudo sentir la risita divertida de Regina a pesar de aún estar escondida con el rostro debajo de su cabello.

-No puedes hablarme así Emma- murmuró en tono suave -Tus palabras tienen más efecto del que piensas.- La rubia sonrió y Regina se atrevió por fin a alejarse un poco incorporándose de una vez para poder verla. -Debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez-

-Sólo dije lo que siento- respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida -Pero coincido con que este no es el momento ni el lugar. Y prometo contenerme hasta poder cumplir con lo que deseo para nuestra primera noche juntas.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- preguntó intrigada -¿Estas segura de poder aguantar? - Ella sonrió apretando los ojos con fuerza.

-Pondré mucho empeño en que así sea.-

-Supongo que yo también tendré que hacerlo. Todo porque sea especial como tu dices, aunque, creo que siempre que sea contigo lo será.

-Podremos soportarlo. Somos un par de cursis ¿No? Merecemos tener nuestra súper noche cursi cuando sea.- Regina sonrió asintiendo y volvió a besarla de un modo más apaciguado.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y ellas aun se encontraban conversando y acariciándose en las escaleras, ahora Emma apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Regina mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

No tuvieron noción del tiempo, cada vez que estaban juntas los minutos parecían esfumarse sin ningún reparo. Pero en aquel momento, el teléfono sonó llamando la atención de ambas.

-Oh- comentó sacando el aparato y viendo el mensaje.

-Pensé que no terminarían hoy- comentó Emma incorporándose haciendo reír a su compañera

-Yo también creí que estaríamos aquí toda la noche.- dijo poniéndose de pie. Compartieron una mirada y se besaron fugazmente antes de emprender camino hacia el departamento. Una vez en la puerta ambas se quedaron en silencio. -¿Volverás a tu casa?-

-Sí, supongo- respondió con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí ésta noche?- Emma tomó su mano y la acarició.

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero debo volver.- Regina asintió y presionó el botón del elevador.

Bajaron en silencio, caminaron juntas hacia el auto donde Killian aún estaba esperando, dormido con el asiento reclinado. La rubia golpeó con sus nudillos el cristal e inmediatamente se sobresaltó. El joven se acomodó el sobrero y la ropa antes de encender el motor.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó sin deseos de soltar su mano. Emma asintió – Escríbeme cuando llegues y cuando te acuestes y si alguna cosa llegara a suceder no dudes en...

-Tranquila, te mantendré informada.- Regina asintió preocupada y beso sus labios una vez más antes dejarla ir. Cuando el vehículo desapareció de su vista se decidió a ingresar una vez más al edificio.

* * *

Al entrar al departamento, estaba todo ordenado como si nada hubiera sucedido allí. Dejó la chaqueta sobre la mesa y miró alrededor en busca de su amiga. Sintió unos pasos provenientes de la habitación y la vio aparecer con su pijama puesto y el cabello mojado.

-Hey Gina- la saludó y caminó hacia el refrigerador.

-¿Y Belle?- preguntó mirando hacia los lados. Ruby sacó un pote con frutas cortadas pertenecientes al desayuno de Regina y comenzó a comerlas.

-Está durmiendo. ¿Quieres?-

-No- respondió sin saber muy bien que decir. Ruby estaba en todo su derecho de llevar a alguien a su departamento, era suyo después de todo pero... ¿Cómo decirlo?-

-No te entiendo- comentó metiéndose a la boca un trozo de manzana -¿Por qué no fueron a un hotel?-

-No teníamos pensado hacer nada ésta noche- respondió un poco nerviosa.- Sólo veníamos a tomar algo pensando que ustedes aún jugaban billar.- Ruby sonrió y se metió otro trozo de fruta a la boca. -Por favor al menos traga, pareces una ardilla acumulando comida en las mejillas-

-Lo siento los orgasmos siempre me dan mucha hambre-

-¡Ruby por favor!¡Es demasiada información!- dijo cerrando los ojos y alejándose hacia la mesa. Su amiga no paraba de reírse en silencio – Mejor me voy a dormir-

-Deberías darte una ducha fría al menos- sugirió con una pícara sonrisa – digo, supongo que alguna que otra mano habrá andado mientras esperaban que...-Pero Regina no la dejó terminar prefirió de una vez acostarse y escribirle a Emma.

* * *

Momentos más tarde la rubia acababa de llegar a su departamento, agradeció infinitamente que nadie siguiera despierto. Era bastante tarde y quizás su padre pensase que no volvería esa noche. Caminó hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta con el seguro. Al menos podría descansar tranquila. Antes de desvestirse tomó su teléfono y le escribió contándole que estaba bien y que iba camino a la cama. A un par de kilómetros de allí, Regina se acomodaba mientras veía a Ruby acostándose y abrazar a Belle por la espalda. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia. Trató de no pensar en eso y recordar la idea de Emma, aquello la animó un poco. Después de un par de mensajes, se desearon las buenas noches como por media hora antes de finalmente dejar el móvil a un lado y disponerse a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Emma se levantó lo más temprano que pudo. Quería cruzarse con su padre durante el desayuno. Había estado pensando mucho la noche anterior y necesitaba urgentemente ponerle un rumbo a su vida. Se vistió como lo hacía usualmente, como la Emma que se había acostumbrado a ser. Caminó hacia el desayunador y allí se encontró con su padre leyendo el periódico. Su corazón comenzó a golpearle en el pecho.

-Buenos días- saludó sentándose a su lado- James dejó la lectura a un lado y se dirigió completamente a su hija.

-Emma, tenemos que hablar-

-Lo sé- respondió ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima -Y estoy casi segura de lo que vas a decir.- Sentía sus manos sudorosas. Estaba nerviosa, pero era mejor dejar salir todo de una buena vez.

-Habla tú primero- Ella tomó aire. Espero un instante, abrió la boca y volvió a tomar aire. Se arregló un poco el pelo nerviosamente y luego puso las manos sobre la mesa.-

-Papá, siempre, desde que mamá murió he intentado cumplirte en todo, siempre he querido que te sintieras orgulloso de mi. Desde que llegamos no he hecho nada más que cumplir con todas tus exigencias, acatando tus ordenes al pie de la letra. Sin decir ni reprochar nada. Sé que tu crees que lo que pasó con Aurora en la universidad fue algo de la juventud, algo que muchas experimentamos a cierta edad, pero no es así. Sé que esperas que algún día me case con algún hombre que quizás pueda sucederte en tus negocios o apoyarme a mi en la empresa, que nos vean como un matrimonio feliz con muchos niños y aparentar ser la familia perfecta. Pero eso jamás pasará Pa. Y no lo digo porque ahora haya aparecido Regina en mi vida. Siempre me he sentido así. Es sólo que antes no quería contradecirte. Tenía miedo de que te decepcionaras- James entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa y agachó la cabeza escuchando atentamente- Pero siento que si sigo con esto, que si sigo viviendo según tu voluntad terminaré por perderme a mi misma. Y no quiero eso. Esto es lo que soy y desearía que me ames así, con mis defectos y virtudes, incondicionalmente como yo te amo a ti. -James se puso de pie y sorprendió a Emma abrazándola por la espalda. No quería que lo viera quebrarse.

-Yo estoy orgulloso de ti hija ¿Cómo no podría estarlo?- Emma se quedó perpleja, no esperaba semejante reacción – discúlpame por haberte orillado a hacer cosas que no querías. Prometo a partir de ahora escucharte más y te suplico que me dejes conocerte, tal cual eres. Así te amo y siempre te apoyaré. Siempre estaré para ti. - Emma no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Seguramente su abuelita había hablado con el, de lo contrario jamás se le hubiera ocurrido todo eso de la nada. De la forma que fuese, estaba feliz de poder al fin hablar con su padre cara a cara sin tener que ocultar ni fingir nada. Se puso de pie para poder abrazarlo.

-Gracias pa- dijo con una sonrisa- Esperé mucho tiempo por un abrazo como este.- James la estrujó con un poco más de fuerza y sonrió.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme-

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Y a ella...

-Regina-

-También le debo una disculpa.- Emma asintió con una sonrisa -Se ve que es una mujer con carácter. Quiero que la invites a cenar ésta noche. Quiero conocerla y hablar con ella personalmente.

-¿A cenar?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Por supuesto, si fuera un hombre con el que estuvieras saliendo también tendría que hablar conmigo acerca de sus intenciones.-

-Pero papá...- empezó a decir avergonzada.

-Nada de peros, por ser mujer no se librará de dar la cara por intentar salir con mi niña. Dile que venga hoy a las ocho. Y ahora si me disculpas debo irme a la oficina.- Besó a su hija en la frente y sin decir nada mas, tomó el maletín y salió del departamento. Dejando a Emma entre nerviosa y desconcertada. Ahora había que ver, cómo se lo decía a Regina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el departamento, Regina estaba sentada en la mesa intentando concentrarse en sus estudios en lo que un mensaje de Emma llegaba. Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien caminaba a sus espaldas y pudo ver a Belle con una camiseta grande que Ruby usaba de pijama paseándose hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días- saludó alegremente tomando la tetera para ponerla en la hornilla. Regina se quedó pensando unos segundos. Era comos Belle estuviera completamente instalada en su casa.

-Buenos días- le respondió sin dejar de verla. Belle se volteó y le sonrió

-¿Quieres un café?- Regina volvió a sonreír nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias- Belle se encogió de hombros, se volvió para tomar unas tostadas, buscó mermelada en el refrigerador y partió nuevamente hacia la habitación con las dos tazas de café. Regina frunció el ceño y volvió a fijar su mirada en las hojas que tenía en frente. ¿Acaso ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a eso? Se rió sola de pensar en la idea. Necesitaba contárselo a Emma. Y más aún saber como le había ido con su padre. Pero como si se tratase de transmisión de pensamientos, apenas tomó el móvil, empezó a sonar.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren dejen rw así sé que no se olvidaron de ésta historia U.U' _**

**_Gracias por leer._**


	14. La cena

**_Hola gente hermosa. Pensaban que me iba a desaparecer por siempre ¿no?_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a mi correctora y beta reader a la fuerza, que siempre me aguanta. Y no, no es raro mandarte un saludo por acá._**

**_Éste capitulo me quedó larguísimo. Dudé mucho en si subirlo así pero bueh, sólo espero que no les aburra. _**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Emma se dejó caer en el sofá. No se hubiera imaginado que las cosas salieran tan bien. Pero había algo más que la inquietaba, y era la razón por la cual su padre quería conocer a la mujer con la que apenas una sola vez había salido. Empezó a morderse las uñas con la mirada perdida. Lo mejor sería suspender la cena que él quería. Era demasiado. No creía oportuno el invitarla para "formalizar" cuando hacía solo pocos días que se conocían, cuando sólo habían tenido una cita. No porque ella no quisiera, sino que temía que Regina se sintiera presionada o que creyese que estaba acelerando mucho las cosas. Miles de pensamientos pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Urgente. Buscó su móvil y marcó a su amiga. Suponía que debía estar en su casa a esas horas de la mañana.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió estruendosamente el ambiente silencioso instaurado en la sala haciéndola sobresaltarse. Hacía rato estaba esperando la respuesta de Emma a su último mensaje. Regina al sentir que la llamada insistía exhaló con fuerza y miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto donde aún estaban Belle y Ruby. Al ver que la dueña del artefacto no apareció, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ellas.

-Creo que te están llamando- Belle estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Ruby aún recostada sobre las almohadas. Al ver a la morena sonrió animadamente.

-Ha de ser Emma. Atiende si quieres- dijo volviendo a mirar a Ruby.

-No puedo hacer eso- replicó con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda. Pero al ver que no obtuvo más respuestas dio media vuelta y decidió volver a sentarse. Tomó su celular y notó desanimada que aún no había ninguna respuesta. Se obligó a sí misma a estar tranquila. De seguro tendría una razón para demorarse. Después de todo le había dicho que la charla con su padre había ido mejor de lo que pensaba. No había de qué preocuparse.

El sonido del telefono cesó y Regina pensó que quizás sería bueno volver a concentrarse. Y así lo hizo, hasta que segundos después volvió a aparecer esa musiquita irritante. Era obvio que Belle no tenía intenciones de salir de allí y ella no podía aguantar mucho más ese sonido. Lo mejor sería alcanzarselo para que contestase de una buena vez. Se levantó y empezó a buscar entre sus pertenencias. Odiaba meter sus manos en las cosas de otros. Se sentía incómoda. Pero afortunadamente el aparato seguía vibrando y sonando con toda potencia cuando lo encontró. Dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la pieza y miró la pantalla. Titilaba insistentemente "Ems". Regina sintió su corazón acelerarse. Y a la vez culpable por entrometerse en lo que Emma quisiera hablar con su amiga. Pero, ¿Acaso ella no era su amiga tambien? Amiga y algo más pero... Nuevamente la llamada se cortó. Y en el fondo de su mente esperaba ansiosamente que esta vez fuera su móvil el que sonase con una llamada de su preciosa rubia. Pero no fue así. El aparato comenzó a sonar en sus manos y ésta vez guiada por la curiosidad se atrevió a contestar.

-¿Regina?- preguntó confundida al otro lado cuando sintió su inconfundible voz. -Disculpa- empezó a decir – estaba intentando comunicarme con Belle y debo haberte marcado.-

-Está bien- respondió sintiendo un pinchazo incómodo en el pecho. -Ella está aquí, en seguida te la paso- No quiso escuchar que más tenía para decir. Y sabía que no estaba bien el reaccionar de aquel modo. Pero en ese momento sintió algo que no supo exactamente como describir. Llegó a donde estaban las dos y le cedió el aparato sin decir una palabra. Regina salió del cuarto y Belle notó que había contestado la llamada. Al ver el semblante de Regina supo que quizas su amiga había metido la pata.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le gritó en voz baja para que no la oyeran desde la sala. Emma al otro lado no entendió a qué se refería.

_-¿Qué haces aún ahí? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-_ Belle se llevó una mano a la frente y puso los ojos en blanco. -_Necesito hablar contigo- _ dijo la rubia sin poder disimular su ansiedad. _-¿Puedes venir a casa?-_

-¿Ahora?- Belle miró a Ruby y ella se encogió de hombros.- De acuerdo, en un rato estoy por ahi.

_-Gracias-_ fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

Belle se levantó de un salto y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Ruby incorporándose en la cama.

-No estoy segura- respondió en un susurro colocándose su vestido – Pero Emma está nerviosa por algo. Creí que todo iba bien entre ellas.- Ruby frunció el ceño

-¿Y no es así?- se extrañó. Belle se encogió de hombros al tiempo de calzarse. Se acercó a ella y besó fugazmente sus labios.

-Eso voy a averiguar. Si sabes algo me escribes- Ella asintió. Y la vio salir.

Regina fingió estar concentrada en sus papeles cuando Belle tomó su bolso y se acercó a la puerta. Levantó la mirada sólo para despedirse con un gesto de su mano y volvió a lo suyo. Miró su móvil meditando si sería prudente escribirle de nuevo o no. Se quedó unos segundos pensando en silencio y se decidió a levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba su amiga. Al entrar al cuarto Ruby estaba sentada en la cama. Se acercó y se acomodó a su lado. Ella la miró con atención esperando que las palabras salieran solas de su boca, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio terminó por hablar.

-¿Qué sucede Gina?- preguntó en tono suave. Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se tiró dramáticamente a la cama. Ruby sonrió levemente y comenzó a sobarle la espalda para reconfortarla. -¿Qué tienes?

-¡Soy una tonta!- fue lo único que pudo entender debido al sonido aprisionado por las cobijas. -

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Regina movió la cabeza en negativa, no pensaba decirle que se había sentido celosa por una estupidez como esa - ¿Sucedió algo con Emma? - La morena descubrió su rostro y la miró volviendo a negarlo. -¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que tengo miedo- Ruby no pudo evitar sentir ternura, acarició su cabeza y sonrió.-

-Ya habíamos hablado de los miedos ¿Recuerdas?- Regina suspiró -Ya no pienses tanto. Disfruta lo que estas viviendo. Al verlas cualquiera se daría cuenta que están hechas para estar juntas.-

-¿Tu crees?- Ruby asintió con una enorme sonrisa -¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó haciendose la desentendida-

-A mi no me engañas, en el tiempo que llevamos juntas jamás ha pasado nadie una noche aquí contigo. ¿Por qué decidiste hacer una excepción con ella?-

-Es sólo que no queria que se fuera a casa sola muy tarde- respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ruby, eso ni tú te lo crees-

-Que pena porque es la verdad- se puso de pie y empezó a buscar ropa en el closet -Quiero decir. Me encanta. ¿Cómo no? Tu la has visto. Pero fue sólo una noche para pasarla bien y que ella conociera el cielo por primera vez- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Regina se sentó nuevamente y la miró con gesto serio. -No me mires así. No voy a caer tan fácil por alguien, mucho menos por una hetero, así que quedate tranquila. - dicho esto se encerró en el baño y dio por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

Momentos más tarde Belle ingresó al departamento de Emma, apenas la vio, la rubia la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia su cuarto. Una vez dentro trabó la puerta y se volvió a verla con una expresión de pánico.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás -¿Qué te tiene así?-

-Hablé con mi padre- Belle la incentivó a continuar con la mirada -Acepta lo mío con Regina- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿En serio?- miró a los lados intentando asimilarlo –¿Pero lo acepta bien? ¿O lo acepta por que te impusiste y lo harías de todos modos?

-Está de acuerdo. Lo acepta por completo.-

-Emma, eso es excelente. ¿Y por qué te asustas?-

-Porque quiere que venga a cenar ésta noche a casa para conocer sus intenciones conmigo- Belle no pudo evitar reirse. En parte por los nervios de su amiga y por otra de lo campiranos que podían llegar a ser los Swan.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de eso? ¿Qué Regina le diga que sus intenciones contigo son encerrarte en un cuarto y darte amor hasta que no puedas ni siquiera decir "basta"? -Al ver el rostro de su amiga se dio cuenta que no había sido buena idea. -No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Creo que está bien que se conozcan y que le den el lugar que le corresponde.- Inmediatamente la rubia sonrió.

-Yo creo lo mismo-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estas asi?-

-Temo que Regina se asuste, que crea que la estoy presionando al presentarle a mi padre. Quiero decir, ni siquiera hemos hablado acerca de nosotras. No sabemos que somos ni hacia donde vamos. ¿Cómo podría presentarle a mi familia? Jamás he hecho esto antes. - Belle la tomó por los brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Primero cálmate- Emma asintió -Regina no va a asustarse, sólo tienes que hablar con ella y explicarle. Estás ahogandote en un vaso de agua.

-No quiero que se sienta presionada-

-Entonces ve y díselo a ella. Habla. Es la única forma de la que se evitan los malos entendidos. Ella ha estado pendiente de ti toda la mañana. Y hoy apenas le has hablado luego de ésto. Deberías ir a verla o hablar bien con ella y aclararle por qué.-

-¿Crees que se haya enojado porque no le contesté los últimos mensajes?-

-Emma, eres realmente desesperante. Hazte un favor y llámala.- la rubia dudó unos momentos.- Hazlo. - al fin asintió y se decidió a hacerle caso. -Habla tranquila yo voy a darme un baño. -Tomó una bata del closet y se adentró en el cuarto.

Emma suspiró y marcó a Regina. El tono de llamada sonó dos veces hasta que por fin sintió su voz al otro lado.

-Hola- saludó nerviosa.

_-Hola_\- respondió ella del mismo modo_ -¿Cómo estás?-_

-Bien, discúlpame por no haberte escrito antes. Estaba un poco nerviosa.- Regina, que aún estaba tendida en la cama se incorporó levemente.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?-_

-No, no te preocupes. Es sólo que mi padre quiere conocerte.- Emma hizo un gesto de dolor al esperar la respuesta.

_-Oh- _fue lo único que pudo decir la morena al otro lado de la linea.

-Si es que puedes. ¿Ésta tarde estaría bien?-

_-Si, por supuesto.-_ respondió ella – _Tú dime cuando quieres que vaya.-_ Emma sonrió.

-Por mi podrías venir ahora mismo, pero la cena será a las ocho.-

_-De acuerdo._ \- hizo una pausa -_No me matará ¿Cierto?-_ bromeó intentando alivianar un poco la tensión.

-No lo creo- rió Emma. - Entonces... ¿Te espero?-

-_Si, debo terminar unas cosas, pero apenas esté lista voy a verte.- _

La llamada finalizó y Emma se quedó pensando unos minutos lo tonta que había sido por haber hecho el problema mucho más grande de lo que realmente era. Ella lo había tomado bien, podría decirse que hasta con naturalidad. Era un auténtico alivio. Ahora debía preparar todo y estar lista para que saliera perfecto.

* * *

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Regina estaba terminando de colocarse el abrigo. Ruby se había ido a las tres a causa de un evento no programado, al que a ella también le solicitaron ir pero tuvo que decir que no. Era muy inoportuno, esperaba que su amiga la ayudase a lidiar con la presión y ansiedad que la embargaba desde la llamada de la mañana. A pesar de que Emma le había dicho una y otra vez que no se preocupase por nada sus nervios estaban de punta. La idea era llegar alrededor de las cinco. Pero estaba tan indecisa con el atuendo que sería apropiado para la ocasión, y cómo debía llevar el cabello o tipo de maquillaje, que los minutos pasaron volando. Terminó decidiéndose por un vestido semi formal, con cuello irregular color azul, zapatos negros de tacón y un abrigo que cubría el largo del vestido. Decidió utilizar maquillaje suave en los ojos y su lapiz labial habitual. Se miró al espejo una vez más y al encontrarse correcta salió. Killian, a pedido de Emma estaba esperándola hacía cerca de dos horas. Ella había insistido en que el pobre la esperase el tiempo que fuera necesario. Subió al coche sintiéndose un poco culpable , pero poco a poco su mente empezó a concentrarse en lo que estaba por acontecer y dejó de pensar en el chofer.

* * *

Al llegar al edificio Emma estaba de pie en la entrada esperándola. Volvía a tener esa apariencia de chica de Manhattan con la que la había conocido. Sonrió al verla y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más enamorada de ella. La rubia caminó rápidamente hacia el auto y abrió la puerta al tiempo en que le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Vaya, estás deslumbrante- fue lo primero que dijo al entrelazar sus dedos.

-Gracias. Disculpa la demora. No sabía que ponerme- comentó con total sinceridad.

-Estás perfecta- susurró y ambas caminaron hacia el interior.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento, Regina pudo ver algunas personas preparando la enorme mesa que se alcanzaba a ver en el comedor. Un hombre se le acercó para tomarle el abrigo, ella se lo entregó y miró a Emma, que le sonrió con dulzura antes de tomar su mano y dirigirla directamente a su habitación.

-Luego te enseño el resto de la casa, hay algo que debo hacer antes- Regina asintió sin dejar de observar alrededor suyo y la siguió hasta atravesar la puerta. A diferencia de la vez anterior, la habitación estaba reluciente, se veía mucho más espaciosa de lo que la recordaba. Emma cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y apenas alcanzó a darse la vuelta para verla cuando sintió su boca apoderándose de la suya. Fue un beso breve pero lo suficientemente intenso como para dejarla con el corazón bombeando al máximo. -Te extrañe- murmuró la rubia con ambas manos sujetando sus mejillas y sus labios a milimetros de los suyos. Regina sonrió y en ese momento terminó por olvidarse lo que tan nerviosa la había tenido durante todo el día. Fue suficiente un minuto con ella para volver a sentirse invencible.

-Yo también- murmuró y la besó fugazmente de nuevo. Emma le correspondió la sonrisa y empezó a alejarse. -Debo admitir que esto me tenía muy nerviosa.

-Disculpa- dijo en tono suave -Es que mi padre es muy anticuado. Y quiere conocerte y hablar contigo. Lo siento si te incomoda.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso- dijo apretando sus manos -Creo que será bueno que empecemos correctamente.- Emma asintió y volvió a apresar sus labios, ésta vez de modo más suave.

* * *

Unos minutos despues de las siete Emma por fin liberó a Regina de su cuarto y se decidió a mostrarle parte del lujoso apartamento. Para el final de la visita dejó la cocina, amplia, casi tanto como la habitación de Emma. En el medio de todo y dirigiendo a un par de cocineros se encontraba la abuela.

-¡Hija!- exclamó al ver a su nieta. -¡Hola Regina!- se sintió halagada de que supiera su nombre. Se acercó amorosamente a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo para luego apretar juguetonamente sus mejillas. -Eres tan hermosa- Regina sintió su cara prenderse fuego y Emma rio divertida. - Ustedes entretenganse por ahí. Ya está casi todo listo. Luego iré a cambiarme.-

-Debes relajarte un poco- dijo Emma sonriendole con dulzura.

-Nada de eso, hoy es un día muy especial. Todo debe salir perfecto y si no estoy yo para ver que hagan todo como debe ser... - la abuela siguió diciendo cosas mientras se alejaba que ninguna de las dos terminó por comprender.

-¿Por qué es un día especial?- preguntó Regina intrigada mientras caminaban hacia la sala. Emma se sonrojó e intentó desviar la mirada.

-Es que es la primera vez que viene alguien a casa, que presento a alguien a mi familia- Regina se sorprendió y sonrió de ternura al ver la carita avergonzada de Emma. -Así que se puede decir que todo esto es por ti y para ti.

-Muchas gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo sentandose en el sofá haciendole una seña para que a acompañase -Al contrario, de no ser por ti, jamás hubiera tenido valor para hablar con mi padre.- Regina se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente. Pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder tomar su mano.

-Sé que tarde o temprano lo hubieras hecho- Se sonrieron con la mirada. Y dispusieron sus últimos minutos a solas para conversar un poco sobre sus respectivas amigas.

* * *

Cuando James apareció en el lugar, puntualmente a las ocho, ambas se pusieron de pie para saludarlo. El miró a Regina con detenimiento, observó cada detalle de su atuendo, incluyendo el impecable maquillaje, que el no sabía que había tenido que retocar gracias a los impulsos fogosos de su hija. Su semblante era frío y serio.

-Buenas noches- la saludó tendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomó con firmeza, sin menguar la sonrisa y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Buenas noches, es un placer conocerle- El hizo un leve gesto asintiendo con la cabeza y soltó su mano para besar a su hija en la mejilla.

* * *

Les indicó que se fueran sentando en la mesa en lo que el terminaba de alistarse. Ambas asintieron y cuando por fin se alejó, Regina soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Emma le acarició suavemente la espalda animándola y la guió hacia su sitio. Momentos más tarde, James estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, a su izquierda Granny y a su derecha Emma, con Regina a su lado. Hubo silencio por un buen rato. Que los hizo sentir un tanto incómodos. Finalmente fue el mismo James quien terminó por hablar.

-Entonces– dijo mirándolas -Tu eras quien tenía a Emma debajo del escenario aquella noche. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- Regina levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Así es- James sonrió levemente.

-Creo que nunca te he agradecido por ello. Sea cual fuere la razón que te motivó, no cualquiera es capaz de hacerlo.- Regina sonrió y miró a Emma que la veía del mismo modo.

-No podía dejarla ahí sola-

-Es un acto admirable. Y dime. ¿A qué te dedicas?-

-Trabajo como mesera para Augusto's- James alzó las cejas – En realidad soy licenciada en ciencias políticas y estoy en mi segundo año del doctorado en jurisprudencia. -Emma la miró con orgullo y sonrió mirando a su padre. Él frunció el ceño desconcertado y luego sonrió.

-Es bastante impresionante, ¿Qué haces trabajando de mesera? Quiero decir, podrías empezar con las residencias ¿No es cierto?

-Estaba en ello, pero tuve un conflicto familiar que me obligó a dejar todo.-

-¿Puedo saber de que se trata?- la interrumpió. Emma, que estaba apunto de comer un bocado bajó el tenedor nuevamente a su plato y miró a Regina con preocupación. Ella le había contado mas o menos como había sido y estaba segura que aquella pregunta la había hecho sentir incómoda. La abuela cortó su carne y miró por encima de los lentes a su nieta y su invitada. Regina sonrió forzosamente y tomó aire antes de explicar:

-Mis padres me rechazaron luego de conocer mis preferencias- era mejor ser directa y sincera, eso era lo que él quería ¿Verdad? -Yo decidí salir de casa y ellos me borraron del mapa. Trabajaba con un amigo de mi madre, un importante abogado que no vale la pena mencionar, cuando me fui, ella le pidió que me desvinculase. Y quedé completamente sola, sin trabajo y en la calle. Pero por suerte con la ayuda de mi mejor amiga entré a trabajar en el catering. Y planeo seguir haciéndolo hasta terminar mis estudios. No me avergüenzo de ello.

-Haces muy bien. Cualquier trabajo honrado debe hacerte sentir orgullosa de ti misma.-

-Así es. No vivo con lujos pero no me falta nada. Y comprenden mi situación en época de exámenes - Regina bajó la mirada hacia su plato y James sonrió. -

-¿Sigues teniendo contacto con tu familia?- sin levantar la mirada respondió:

-No, luego de la noche en que me fui no he vuelto a hablar con ellos-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?- ella levantó la mirada y sonrió sinceramente. Luego movió la cabeza en negativa.

-Ella es la hija de los Mills- dijo Emma llamando la atención de los tres. Regina abrió los ojos grandes y sintió un pequeño puntazo en el pecho. La rubia la miró nerviosa.

-¿Los Mills? ¿Qué Mills? ¿Esos Mills?- preguntó incrédulo el hombre de ojos claros. -¿Pero no se supone que su hija está...- Emma asintió. Él se hizo un poco hacia atrás en su silla y miró a su hija. -Es increíble. ¿Cómo pueden haber llegado hasta ése punto solo por..?

-Ya no pertenezco a esa familia- aclaró Regina en tono suave.

-Uno nunca puede dejar atrás su sangre querida- dijo con voz tranquila la abuela-

-Yo sí, ellos no quieren saber de mi, ni yo de ellos. Es una historia cerrada.- La mujer de cabello plateado le sonrió. James volvió a hablar cambiando drásticamente el tema al notar la incomodidad de la joven.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste robar el corazón de mi princesa? Ella es un hueso duro de roer. Has de haber trabajado mucho.- Regina se rió y miró a Emma cuyo rostro acababa de ponerse completamente rojo. -Imagino que debe haber sido difícil conquistarla y atravesar ese caparazón duro que tiene.

-Papá, por favor- pidió apenada. Regina volvió a reír.

-En realidad no fue así- empezó a decir viendo como los colores de Emma continuaban en aumento.- Fue Emma quien me buscó primero.- James abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido y miró a su hija.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- Emma se encogió en su sitio e intentó no mirar a ninguno de ellos. James decidió que sería mejor dejar de avergonzarla y decidió enfocarse nuevamente en la invitada. Habló con Regina acerca de algunos asuntos de la política actual, lo que le sirvió para darse cuenta de que era una mujer muy informada, crítica y luego cambiaron hacia trivialidades, con lo que descubrió que además de ser guapa e inteligente tenía muy buen humor. El hombre se sorprendió al enterarse que tocaba el piano. Y se emocionó con la idea de volver a tener música en la casa. El clima en la cena se volvió más cómodo y relajado cuando Regina y Emma se dieron cuenta de que habían superado la ronda de preguntas y respuestas.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, se encontraban en el living. Emma estaba contando una anécdota sobre su infancia en el campo cuando James le hizo una seña a Regina para que lo acompañara. Ella dudó unos momentos y luego de dejar la copa sobre la superficie de madera elegante y mirar a la rubia, que asintió levemente con la cabeza, lo siguió por el corredor. A pesar de que todo había salido bien y podría hasta decir mejor de lo que esperaba, no pudo evitar que su corazón se agolpase en su pecho a causa de los nervios de estar a solas con el progenitor de su ¿novia? O lo que sea. El ingresó al estudio sin mirar atrás y Regina lo siguió y se quedó de pie luego de cerrar la puerta.

-Por favor, toma asiento- dijo el señalando uno de los sillones a su lado. Ella no sabía si sonreír o no. Si esperar algo bueno o salir corriendo de allí. ¿Qué pasaría si él había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo y ahora quería exigirle que dejase a su hija?. Frunció el ceño. Eso jamás. Por más que se lo pidiera, la única que podía alejarla de su rubia bonita era la misma Emma. -Tranquila- dijo al notar su postura tensa. - Él se sirvió un poco de whisky, le ofreció con un gesto, que Regina rechazó educadamente y se sentó frente a ella. -Bien- dijo mirándola fijamente -Podría empezar preguntándote que intenciones tienes- Regina intentó contener su nerviosismo -Pero no lo haré- continuó sorprendiéndola -Puedo ver que eres una buena persona, que ha pasado por muchas dificultades a tan corta edad y a pesar de todo has salido adelante. -Hizo una pausa para beber un poco de whisky -Eso es realmente formidable-

-Muchas gracias-

-Lamento mucho que tu familia haya tomado una postura semejante con respecto a ti.- Le sonrió levemente -Quiero que sepas que si Emma te ha invitado a ser parte de nuestra familia, así has de sentirte. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias- repitió sin saber decir otra cosa. Estaba completamente anonadada.

-Quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda. Estoy seguro de que tienes grandes aptitudes y conociéndote, has de tener muy buenas calificaciones. De seguro alguno de tus profesores te facilitará una carta de recomendación. -Regina frunció el ceño sin comprender.- Me parece perfecto que quieras salir adelante por tu cuenta, pero creo que alguien como tú está desperdiciándose trabajando en un servicio de comidas. Si me lo permites, te conseguiré un buen puesto en mi negocio para que puedas desempeñarte en tu área y así completar tu residencia.

-No sé que decir- tartamudeó.

-Sólo di que aceptas. Ayudarte a ti sería ayudar a mi hija. Lo hago con todo gusto.

-De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerlo- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. - Realmente aprecio mucho su ofrecimiento. -Le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó.- Pero no puedo aceptarlo.- El rostro de James se torno confuso.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Yo no pretendo sacar ninguna ventaja de mi relación con Emma. Y si lo hiciera sería como estar aprovechándome de ella.-

-Es un ofrecimiento mío- dijo sentándose firme en el sillón con el ceño fruncido- Emma no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Lo sé. Pero yo siento que no es correcto. Se lo agradezco, pero de verdad no puedo.- James sonrió y asintió. Se levantó y se puso de pie a su lado. Apoyó su mano en su hombro.

-Ven, creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar.- Regina se puso de pie y volvió a seguir al hombre hasta el salón. Emma la interrogó con la mirada y ella suspiró en silencio haciendo un gesto de alivio que hizo reír a la rubia. El hombre de la casa se despidió de las tres mujeres anunciando que se retiraría.

-Son pasadas las 11- empezó a decir James mirando a Regina. Ella estuvo a punto de decir que en seguida se iría a casa cuando el continuó -Por favor quédate aquí esta noche. Levantó su dedo índice y apuntó a su hija y a Regina repetidas veces- En el cuarto de huéspedes.

-No será necesario...

-Por favor. No más rechazos esta noche- dijo en tono divertido. -La abuela te mostrará el cuarto. Estoy seguro que tendrán mucho de qué hablar ustedes tres cuando me vaya. - Las tres rieron mirándose unas a otras y el volvió a besar a su hija en la mejilla antes de volver a despedirse. -Hasta mañana- nuevamente se despidieron y al fin desapareció detrás del corredor. La abuela caminó hacia ellas y tocó el hombro de su nieta.

-Iré a ver que el cuarto esté en orden- dijo caminando rápidamente detrás de James. Emma no dejó pasar ni dos segundos que ya estaba aferrada a las manos de Regina.

-¿Así que te quedarás ésta noche?- susurró en un tono tan sugerente que hizo estremecer a la morena. Ella levantó su dedo índice imitando a James y apuntó a la rubia.

-Ya oíste. En la habitación de huéspedes. Nada de andar colándose a la mitad de la noche entre mis sábanas.-

-Me has dado una excelente idea- bromeó antes de besar la punta del dedo que aún estaba señalando a su nariz.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_Déjenme sus reviews! fueron la motivación que precisaba para volver con ésta historia._**

**_Y estén pendientes al siguiente capi. Sé que les va a gustar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	15. Juntas pero separadas

**Capitulo 15**

La abuela se quedó unos minutos más con ellas en lo que terminaban de cotillear acerca de James, tal y como él lo había predicho. Regina no les contó acerca de su conversación. Se limitó a decir que todo había salido bien. Luego de despedir al último miembro del personal contratado, se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas, les dio las buenas noches y se retiró.

Una vez a solas Emma caminó hacia un rincón de la sala y apagó la totalidad de las luces que alumbraban el lugar. Los ojos oscuros de Regina se abrieron más intentando captar la mayor cantidad de luz que le fuese posible. Siguió en las penumbras su silueta hasta que volvió hacia ella, tomó su mano sorprendiéndola y la condujo hacia uno de los amplios sillones que adornaban el living. La rubia se sentó primero, se acomodó a su lado, sentándose de modo que la distancia entre ellas fuera prácticamente nula. Emma se estiró y encendió un moderno y tenue velador que estaba a un lado del enorme mueble.

-Así está mejor- dijo volviendo a ver a la perfección el rostro de Regina. Ella le sonrió y se acurrucó un poco más a su lado.

-Es un alivio volver a estar solas- susurró con una sonrisa. El rostro de Emma se entristeció y la miró preocupada.

-¿Ha sido tan terrible el encuentro? Disculpa. Mi padre es demasiado anticuado. De verdad lo siento.-

-No lo digo por eso- levantó su mano para llevarla a su mejilla y obligarla a verla -Es sólo que he estado un poco tensa. Nunca había vivido una situación semejante. -Emma le sonrió arrugando levemente la nariz. -Eso me pasa por meterme con alguien menor que yo-

-Oye- la rubia frunció el ceño provocándole una risa divertida -Solo eres dos años mayor. Además, no es como si alguien fuese a darse cuenta de ello.

-Es cierto- respondió Regina con displicencia -Cualquiera diría que la menor de nosotras soy yo. Ya sabes, debido a la frescura de mi piel- la rubia estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el gesto que hizo al pasar la yema de sus dedos por el contorno de su rostro la impulsó a tomarla y besar sus labios con ardor. Sin dejar de sonreír Regina le correspondió. Poco a poco la intensidad de los besos fue en aumento, al igual que las caricias que empezaban a desparramarse a lo largo y ancho de sus cuerpos. A pesar de la leve resistencia de la rubia, Regina se inclinó sobre ella, obligándola con su propio peso a recostarse levemente en el sillón. Disfrutaron de aquel tiempo a solas, repartiéndolo entre besos, caricias, anécdotas, risas y copas de sidra entre medio. Cuando la situación se tornó más acalorada, Emma se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para que la acompañase.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- ordenó con una sonrisa. Regina arqueó las cejas sorprendida y sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro suyo. Tomó su mano y se puso de pie. Inspiró profundamente e intentó no tartamudear antes de hablar.

-No creo que...- Emma sonrió y antes de que pudiera continuar apoyó su dedo índice en sus labios. La morena tragó en seco y se decidió a seguirla sin decir una palabra más. Al llegar a la enorme habitación, soltó su mano y encendió la luz. Regina miró para todos lados y siguió con la mirada las manos de la rubia que trabaron la puerta con cerrojo. -Emma...- Ella se volteó para verla y volvió a sonreírle de aquella irresistible forma que hacía sus piernas temblar.

-Tranquila- susurró acercándose sugerentemente hacia ella. Llevó las manos hacia sus brazos y los acaricio suavemente. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos pero inmediatamente se separó. Le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia su closet. Regina lanzó el aire contenido cuando la vio revolviendo en su armario en busca de algo. Segundos después se acercó nuevamente a ella con unas prendas en color azul Francia. Ella la miró confundida y aceptó lo que le estaba dando. -Creo que estarás más cómoda si duermes con alguno de mis pijamas en lugar de ese precioso vestido- Regina pestañeó un par de veces antes de entender lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Me estás mandando a dormir?- la rubia se rió divertida y negó con al cabeza-

-Sólo creo que no es buena idea que continuemos con el ritmo que llevábamos hace instantes en el sofá del comedor. - se acercó unos pasos más y le dijo en un susurro -Tengo miedo de no poder controlarme y poseerte ahora mismo.- Regina no sabría decir si fue su mirada intensa fija en sus ojos o el tono grave de su voz al decirlo, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de sólo pensarlo. Suspiró profundamente y sonrió. Tenía razón. Sabía que si seguían así, con el deseo acumulado que ambas tenían, terminarían por seguir sus instintos. Y nuevamente, no era ni el momento ni el lugar. En especial el lugar. Regina sonrió y asintió.

-Voy a cambiarme- dijo señalando el cuarto de baño. Emma sonrió y la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta. Cuando estuvo sola, al fin pudo respirar y echarse aire con las manos en el rostro. ¡Qué manera tenía esa mujer de hacerla perder la consciencia! Sopló, resopló y suspiró un par de veces hasta que su corazón comenzó a normalizarse. Se dio la media vuelta y buscó algo que ponerse para dormir, si es que acaso aquella noche fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Al salir del baño, justo a tiempo para ver nuevamente la espalda desnuda de Emma antes de colocarse la camiseta, Regina tenía su ropa y sus zapatos en las manos. La rubia al sentirla se dio la vuelta y le sonrió mientras se tomaba el pelo para sacarlo de debajo de la tela. Caminó hacia ella y tomó las pertenencias para dejarlas en uno de los sitiales del cuarto.

-¿Quieres ir a acostarte ahora?- Regina repasó con su mirada la figura que tenía en frente y suspiró al notar la transparencia en aquella camiseta blanca que acababa de ponerse.

-Creo que es lo mejor- respondió haciéndole caso al cosquilleo que recorría su entrepierna. Emma asintió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Entró primera a la habitación de huespedes y al igual que en su cuarto encendió la luz y la miró caminar hacia un lado de la cama. -Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿También vas a arroparme y esperar a que me duerma? -La rubia caminó hacia ella sin menguar la sonrisa de sus labios. Con sus manos se aferró a su cintura y la obligó a pegar su cuerpo con el suyo. Volvieron a fundirse en un intenso beso que las hizo retroceder minutos después.

-Me parece que con este beso de las buenas noches será más que suficiente.- Regina asintió y Emma empezó a retroceder cuando las manos de la morena se aferraron a su camiseta y la hizo acercarse nuevamente a ella.

-No dejo de contar los minutos para poder estar contigo- susurró con un hilo de voz. Aquellas palabras electrificaron el cuerpo de la rubia hasta en el más recóndito rincón. Ésta vez fue ella quien se quedó sin palabras y decidió salir de allí antes de terminar arrojándola sobre la cama. Se alejó suavemente y sonrió antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- respondió ella sin desviar la mirada.

* * *

Regina llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas en la cama. Por más que lo intentaba no podía pegar un ojo. Sabiendo que Emma estaba a tan solo puertas de allí. Que podría colarse en su cuarto sin previo aviso, hacía que su corazón se desbordara y comenzase a galopar con locura. Su imaginación no le estaba permitiendo concentrarse en el sueño. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Emma y sus manos, su cabello suelto y desordenado, sus pechos salvajemente libres debajo de aquella camiseta blanca, sus labios y esa mirada cautivante que hacía estremecer hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo. Se recostó de espaldas y miró fijamente el techo. No podía evitar desear que su rubia preciosa apareciera de un momento a otro, a pesar de todo, igualmente la esperaba. Pero con el estado revolucionado de sus hormonas, sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de ella mientras estuviera su padre en la habitación contigua.

Se volteó hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro. Se recostó de espaldas al techo y hundió su cabeza en la almohada. ¿Por qué demonios no podía dormirse de una buena vez? Luego de varias vueltas, terminó por vencerla el sueño, o al menos eso empezaba a sentir su cerebro. Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez y poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia. Hubiera quedado profundamente dormida de no ser por el ruido que sintió proveniente del pasillo que la sobresaltó. Lo primero que pensó fue que la rubia se había terminado decidiendo en ir a visitarla. Su corazón se enloqueció y comenzó a bombear desenfrenado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse sin control. El sonido de la cerradura se sintió un poco brusco. Ella cerró los ojos. Si Emma notaba que estaba durmiendo de seguro podría volver a su recamara y probablemente no se arrepentirían después. Por que si ella llegase a intentar algo, si ella insistiese al menos un poco, no sabía si podría controlarse ésta vez.

Sintió la puerta entreabrirse. Y luego silencio. Intentó agudizar el oído. No la escuchaba y definitivamente no la sentía caminar en el cuarto. De repente sintió un movimiento a los pies de la cama. Abrió los ojos y su corazón se detuvo al ver la puerta entreabierta y su cuarto vacío. Pero ella estaba segura de haber sentido algo. Estaba un poco alcoholizada pero no para tanto. Las penumbras no le permitían ver absolutamente nada. Se sentó y miró a un lado y a otro en busca de alguien. Quizás Emma quería jugarle una broma. Pero no. Se quedó unos momentos inmóvil. En ese momento y sin previo aviso algo saltó desde los pies de la cama directamente a su regazo.

Su grito de terror se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del enorme departamento. Se llevó una mano al pecho al tiempo en que intentaba enfocar su mirada en el bulto que había sobre sus piernas. Inmediatamente después Emma apareció en la puerta y encendió la luz.

-¡Regina! ¿Estás bien?- Ella entrecerró los ojos ante el impacto lumínico y enfocó su mirada. Se sintió completamente estúpida al ver que la razón de su miedo no era nada más que un regordete gato negro. Emma corrió a su lado y se sentó en la cama. La morena asintió aun un poco confundida.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó James alarmado acercándose al umbral. -¿Estás bien?

-Es un gato- fue lo único que respondió. La abuela apareció a un lado de James negando con la cabeza furiosa.

-¡Te lo he dicho Emma! ¡Un día ese endemoniado animal matará a alguien de un susto!- James, al igual que su hija no pudo contener la risa y negó con la cabeza antes de alejarse de allí. La abuela decidió hacer lo mismo para no seguir avergonzando a la invitada. Emma , apretaba fuertemente los labios mientras miraba a Regina y acariciaba, con una mano la suya, y con otra el lomo del gato.

-Discúlpalo, Henry tiene la costumbre de hacer esto en las noches, mi padre y mi abuela le traban la puerta, porque el siempre encuentra un modo de abrirla. -Regina se rio y miró los enormes ojos verdes del animal. -

-Es muy inteligente- comentó. -Por un momento pensé que serías tú.-

-¿Crees que sería capaz? -Regina arqueó las cejas -Bueno, sí, pero no es correcto y estoy segura que piensas lo mismo.- La morena asintió. Emma besó fugazmente su boca y se puso de pie. -¿Crees poder dormir?-

-Sí, ¿Puede quedarse conmigo?- preguntó tomando al gato en sus brazos.

-Por mi no hay problema, y seguramente para el tampoco.- Volvió a besar su cabeza y acarició el mentón del felino que había comenzado a ronronear. -Cuídala por mi ¿De acuerdo?- Regina sonrió y Emma se retiró del cuarto, no sin antes apagar nuevamente la luz y mirar sus ojos oscuros una vez más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Regina despertó con el gato hecho una bola sobre la almohada a un lado de su cabeza. Se extrañó por unos segundos hasta que recordó que no se encontraba en su cuarto. La luz del día se colaba por las rendijas de las persianas lo suficiente para alumbrar la habitación. Se quedó inmóvil intentando escuchar que sucedía en el departamento. Pudo reconocer la voz de Emma y de la abuela a lo lejos, minutos después, pasos acercándose. Cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente ella levantó su cabeza para poder ver mejor.

-Oh, estás despierta- dijo con una sonrisa. Cargaba en sus manos una bandeja con lo que parecía ser su desayuno. -Quise darte una sorpresa.

-Que lindo de tu parte- Emma apoyó la bandeja sobre su regazo, Regina se acomodó un poco el cabello sin despegar los ojos de las tostadas y el café. Henry que aún estaba sobre la almohada hecho una bolita levantó la cabeza olisqueando el aroma de la leche.

-Te traje café y la leche a parte porque no sé bien cómo es que te gusta- dijo Emma señalando la jarrita.

-Está bien así, muchas gracias- Regina se preparó la taza con leche y apenas un poco de café. Bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia le echó tres cucharaditas de azúcar. Se sintió un poco intimidada por la atención que estaba recibiendo. -¿Qué?- preguntó y Emma sonrió.

-Sólo te observo- respondió al tiempo en que alejaba a Henry de la bandeja para dejarlo en el piso. Regina bebió un sorbo de su leche y mordió la tostada con mermelada. Buscó su teléfono con la mirada y recordó haberlo dejado en la cartera que estaba en el cuarto de la rubia.

-¿Tienes idea que hora es?- preguntó. Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Aún es temprano, no te preocupes- Regina asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a beber de su leche. Una melodía comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de las dos. Emma sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y frunció el ceño al ver un numero desconocido en la pantalla.

-¿Aló?- la voz al otro lado le resultó bastante familiar. -¿Ruby? -Regina casi se ahoga con el pan al oír el nombre de su amiga.- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi num...? Oh, Belle... ¿Sucede algo? -Regina dejó la taza a un lado y se dio cuenta que había olvidado por completo el servicio que tenían al medio día. -Aquí está, te la paso.- tomó el teléfono y Emma, entendiendo que no continuaría con su apacible desayuno optó por retirarle la bandeja para que estuviera más cómoda y la dejó sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado.

-_Me alegra mucho, de verdad, estoy muy feliz por que hayas pasado una noche lo suficientemente agitada como para olvidarte del compromiso que teníamos hoy-_ Oyó decir a Ruby mientras se ponía de pie a un lado de la cama. -_Pero si no estás aquí en veinte minutos nuestra jefecita te matará. Recuerda que esta semana tenemos la agenda completa. Y para colmo de males, hoy hubo tres bajas, así que por favor apresúrate. No tienes idea de lo histérica que está-_ Regina miró hacia todos lados sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento. Voy en seguida.- fue lo único que dijo y le pasó el aparato a Emma que la veía sin comprender muy bien.

-Disculpame pero debo irme- Emma comprendió en ese instante que todo lo que tenía pensado para hacer con ella debía esperar. Asintió con una sonrisa muy poco convincente y le hizo una seña para que la acompañase a buscar su ropa.

-¿Quieres que te preste algo más cómodo? Debes ir a trabajar ¿Verdad?- Regina asintió y se dio cuenta que lo único que había llevado era su vestido. Suspiró. Si iba a su casa a buscar su ropa de siempre se demoraría unos veinte minutos sólo en llegar hasta allí.

-¿Crees que encontrarás algo? Tenía que estar en el Club Monfrey a las 12:00 y son... -buscó su teléfono y suspiró... - Son las 11.35 ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?

-Lo siento, de haber sabido que tenías un compromiso te hubiera despertado antes- Regina sintió su corazón contraerse al ver la mirada colmada de culpa en su chica y no pudo evitar caminar hacia ella y abrazarla. Emma se sorprendió al sentir como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Le correspondió y besó su cabello oscuro.

-No es tu culpa- dijo ella sin romper el abrazo -Quisiera poder quedarme contigo todo el día, pero me temo que esta semana nos veremos muy poco.- Emma frunció el ceño justo en el momento en que Regina se alejó de ella para poder verla de nuevo, suspiró profundamente al cruzarse de nuevo con sus ojos verdes y sonrió. -¿Crees tener algo que pueda servirme para trabajar hoy? - Emma volvió a sonreir.

-Por supuesto- Besó sus labios y fue en busca de su vestimenta. Regresó con un pantalón de tela negro muy parecido al suyo, la diferencia la daba la etiqueta plateada en el interior de la prenda. Le dio mucha pena tener que utilizarlo para servir mesas, pero no estaba como para ponerse a pensar en nada de eso. Para su sorpresa le quedó bastante bien. Había imaginado que quizás le quedase chico, su cadera era un poco más prominente que la de Emma, pero estaba bien, muy bien a decir verdad. Y la camisa blanca le quedó como si siempre hubiera sido suya. Sólo esperaba que los zapatos soportasen las horas de pie.

A pesar de no gustarle ocasionar molestias, aceptó de inmediato cuando Emma se ofreció a llevarla hasta el club, sólo quedaban quince minutos para las doce y estaba segura que de todos modos llegaría tarde.

* * *

Cuando vieron erigirse el edificio a unos cien metros, Regina se volvió hacia Emma para despedirse.

-Te llamaré apenas me desocupe-

-¿Quieres que venga por ti?- preguntó cuando el auto se detuvo en la entrada. Regina negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Nos vemos más tarde- Abrió la puerta y atinó a salir, no sin antes darse media vuelta y despedirse con un beso breve en los labios rosados de la rubia. Emma la vio bajar e ingresar corriendo. Estaba bien, no había pensado en que el día resultaría así. Pero no estaba dispuesta a perder mucho tiempo más. Llamaría a Belle, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ella era la más calificada para ayudarla.

* * *

Para desgracia de ambas, les fue imposible verse. En la noche, Ruby y Regina volvían a tener un compromiso laboral y al día siguiente, al ser sábado, apenas pudieron hablar por teléfono. En lo que restó de la semana sólo se cruzaron una vez, y fue gracias al empeño de Emma en ir a verla a la salida de un servicio.

Para el día jueves la rubia dio por cerrado el ciclo de desencuentros. No le gustaba abusar del dinero, tampoco de los contactos creados gracias a los negocios de su padre. Pero debía verla, tranquila y sin prisas. Belle le había dado la brillante idea de hablar directamente con el dueño de Augusto's, que era un gran amigo de su padre. Pero pensó que seguramente Regina se sentiría un tanto incómoda si se enteraba. Por lo que prefirió hablar con su jefa inmediata. Lógicamente en un principio se negó, Regina era, junto con Ruby, una de las mejores miembros del staff y sabía que era organizada y estricta. Lo que la dejaba mucho más tranquila al momento de derivarle funciones. Emma le explicó a qué se debía su interés y luego de unos quince minutos de razones, la mujer terminó por ceder. Después de todo, la joven morena se lo merecía.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, le informaron que tenía el fin de semana libre. Regina se extrañó, conocía el organigrama y sabía que estarían ocupados. A pesar de ello, sonrió y se sintió feliz sabiendo que por fin podría descansar y dedicarle un poco de tiempo a Emma. Apenas se desocupó, mientras salía del hotel donde había estado trabajando, la llamó para informarle la buena noticia. Iba hablando con ella, por las escaleras que llevaban desde la entrada auxiliar a la acera cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Emma en su mejilla.

-Prepara un poco de ropa- le dijo sorprendiéndola, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y alejó el móvil de su oreja. La rubia hizo lo mismo y lo guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo. Se le había hecho costumbre aparecerse de repente y acompañarla desde la salida de su trabajo hasta el departamento. Por más que ella insistiera en que era seguro y lo hacía desde siempre, no le agradaba la idea de que saliera sola en la noche y tomase el transporte público.

-¿Ropa para qué?- frunció el ceño ante la ocurrencia de su, ahora oficialmente, novia. Ella arqueó las cejas intentando crear expectativa. Antes de hablar se agachó un poco y besó a modo de saludo su boca. Regina, de pie dos escalones más abajo, le correspondió y volvió a mirarla sin disimular su curiosidad.

-Nos vamos de minivacaciones- Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron enormes sin comprender.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A dónde?!- Emma no podía con tanta ansiedad carmomiéndole dentro. Deseaba contarle uno a uno los detalles de lo que había planeado durante toda la semana. Pero se mordió los labios y no dijo nada. -¡Dime!- insistió golpeándole juguetonamente el pecho.

-¡Es una sorpresa! No te diré nada. Pero mañana te enterarás de todo.- Regina frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios en claro reproche. Emma besó su cabeza con una sonrisa y pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro, obligándola a darse media vuelta para acompañarla en lo que restaba del trayecto hacia la vereda. -Vamos, te llevaré a casa.- Regina no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

* * *

**_¡Hola gente hermosa! Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Fue bastante tranqui, lo sé. _**

**_espero me dejen uno de sus bonitos comentarios para saber que les pareció._**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
